relation conflictuelle
by Ariane
Summary: entre Alec et Magnus la vie n'est pas facile, univers alternatif, langage assez hard. Malec of course
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, c'est un style plutôt hard d'écriture donc si ce genre de vous plais pas, n'hésitez pas à quitter la lecture. j'avais envie de tenter un nouveau style._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Une relation pas comme les autres.**_

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là, c'est ça ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit, d'accord ? »

« C'est bien ça le problème, ducon ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu ne donnes jamais d'explications... enfin si mais jamais ce qu'il faut... »

« Faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin. »

« Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux ? C'est ça que tu me demandes ? »

« Oui, qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Rien... j'attends absolument rien de toi. Cela fait des mois que je n'attends plus rien »

« Alors de quoi tu te plains ? »

« ... T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN PAUVRE ENFOIRE, UN FILS DE PUTE DE PREMIERE… je me demande vraiment ce que je fous avec toi sérieux. »

« C'est à toi de le savoir, pas à moi. »

« T'es qu'un sale con, tu sais ! Je te déteste, je te hais, tu me dégoutes, je veux plus te voir… »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… libre à toi de partir. »

« C'est…tu me fais chier… mais t'as pas de cœur…. Puis c'est bon, laisse tomber…je me tire, t'as raison. On a plus à rien à faire ensemble. »

« Fais comme tu veux, je ne te retiens pas. Tu peux toujours descendre. »

« Connard ! »

Je sors de la voiture en claquant la portière sans même lancer un dernier regard au conducteur. J'essaie de garder le peu de fierté qu'il me reste encore pour ne pas éclater en sanglot devant lui, mais j'avoue que c'est bien plus difficile que je ne le croyais.

J'entends le bruit du moteur de la voiture et je sais qu'il a redémarré et est parti.

Enfoiré !

Je reste là seul comme un con en plein New York, totalement ignorant du lieu où je peux me trouver. Comble du cliché dans le genre pas de veine, une pluie drue et glacée tombe en ce mois de décembre trop pourri.

J'ai vraiment bien choisi mon jour pour piquer une pareille colère. La prochaine fois j'attendrai d'être certain d'avoir une aire d'autobus ou une station de métro à proximité avant de m'emporter et de sortir de voiture comme cela.

J'suis trop con !

Mais bon il est difficile d'être maitre de ses émotions et de se contrôler quand il faut.

Sinon je me présente, Alexander Lightwood, vingt ans étudiant en sport étude et plus précisément en danse moderne. J'espère un jour gérer me propre équipe et mener à bien des chorégraphies contemporaines.

J'adore danser, pour moi c'est ma vie, chaque mouvement est une libération, il est vrai que je suis dans une école qui propose le sport étude car je suis aussi très doué pour l'archerie, la lutte et les arts martiaux. Ma vie est une discipline stricte mais j'aime cela, j'aime me voir évoluer, gagner des compétitions et des prix. Je suis un gagnant, j'ai été élevé dans cette optique et je veux rendre ma famille fière de moi

Bon je vois que mes études vous passionnent aussi, mais c'est vrai que quand je commence à en parler je ne m'arrête plus…hm… sinon je vous racontais quoi déjà ?

Moi c'est Alexander, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alec comme tout le monde le fait et je préfère. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui m'appellent par mon prénom et quand c'est ma mère c'est pour me faire engueuler comme du poisson pourri donc j'évite.

Sinon je suis mouillé, frigorifié jusqu'aux os et complètement paumé en plein faubourg. Et le mec qui m'a laissé tout seul au milieu de nulle part se nomme Magnus Bane, mon petit ami.

Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a. Vous en faites une drôle de tête, oui j'ai bien dit petit ami. Je suis gay et fier de l'être, vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion d'en côtoyer un, alors voilà c'est fait. Enfin je parle de petit ami mais là à mon avis c'est très mal parti car ce salopard me laisse en plan et repart tranquille dans sa Porsche noire.

Oui c'est vrai, nous nous sommes disputés, d'ailleurs cela arrive souvent. Nous nous querellons pour un rien et parfois pour des choses plus graves, comme ce fut le cas aujourd'hui.

Vous voulez que je vous raconte mon histoire, c'est OK pour moi mais soyez averti, c'est trash donc c'est le dernier avertissement avant de prendre la fuite en courant.

Pour commencer parlons de ce fameux boyfriend qu'est Magnus

Il est ce que l'on appelle un « canon de beauté »'. Oui je sais vous vous dites « ce gars est subjectif, il parle de son mec »

Non, mais je vous assure que sans mauvaise foi, Magnus est une vraie beauté.

Je dis « beauté » mais il est loin d'être style efféminé. Je le qualifierai plus d'excentrique. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans les bras d'une nana refoulée, j'aime les mecs virils mais Magnus a quelque chose de magique, d'attirant et malgré son discret maquillage et ses tenues hyper colorées. Oui il porte du maquillage ça vous dérange ? il est vraiment charismatique et cela lui va à merveille

Mon petit ami est aussi mâte de peau que moi j'ai une peau de blonde alors que mes cheveux sont noirs de jais, et possède de magnifiques yeux couleur ambrée, un vrai regard félin. Il est grand et athlétique, son corps est à tomber.

Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser hélas et cela me contrarie un peu, non le terme est faux. Ça le bouffe et me fait gerber.

Car loin d'être idiot ou humble, « mon homme » sait qu'il est beau et qu'il plait, et joue outrageusement de son charme sans se soucier du mal qu'il peut me faire.

Magnus Bane est ce que l'on appelle « un homme à femme ». Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'il est en couple avec un garçon ! Mais moi je ris jaune, je vous le dis. Ce n'est pas tous les jours la fête dans notre couple.

Quel cauchemar de vivre avec un bisexuel !

Donc monsieur Bane qui est censé être mon petit ami avec lequel je vis depuis maintenant presque deux années, aime me faire de régulières infidélités avec la gente féminine.

Son excuse enfin quand il m'en accorde une, c'est ce que l'on appelle du foutage de gueule :

« J'ai besoin de retrouver le plaisir des courbes et de la douceur féminine. Tu es mignon Alexander mais tu manques de certaines formes et j'adore les poitrines généreuses. »

Bref, je suis un mec, il est bi et préfère les femelles, alors qu'est ce qu'il fout avec moi depuis 2 ans ? Je vous le demande ? Si je suis trop carré ou anguleux et bien qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Le problème est ans le fait que le con de l'histoire c'est pas lui, c'est moi. Parce que quand monsieur revient, je lui pardonne à chaque fois, pas une seule fois je l'ai attaqué sur ce sujet tout simplement parce que je suis toxicomane de Magnus bane. Il est ma drogue, je suis accro et c'est foutu.

Je ne dis pas que je suis tout sourire quand il rentre, je lui fais la gueule et puis je feinte avoir oublié. Je ne suis pas masochiste, c'est juste que je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui. Alors je préfère faire semblant que de le perdre définitivement. Car malgré tout c'est toujours dans mes bras dans une partie de sexe incroyable qu'on se réconcilie et le sexe avec Magnus c'est du grand art, la 8e merveille du monde. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai eu l'occasion de tester dans ma vie et personne n'arrive à sa cheville. Quoi vous me preniez pour un petit puceau ? Raté et navré de vous l'apprendre. Je suis un accro au sexe. Le problème avec Magnus c'est que je l'aime en plus.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous vous dites que je suis stupide, que personne n'est irremplaçable, n'est-ce pas ? Là, je vous demande si vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux à vous en rendre malade ou même perdre presque la raison ? Moi c'est ce que je ressens pour Magnus. Alors je vous assure que ne plus être avec lui est pire que tout pour moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer qu'il me quitte un jour car moi je ne le laisserais jamais tomber.

Impossible !

Je sais que je suis le premier mec avec lequel il est sorti officiellement et avec lequel il a une relation suivie. Je ne suis pas peu fier de moi sur ce coup-là.

Il a toujours eu une réputation de tombeur, de briseur de cœur, d'homme facile. Les coups d'un soir il les as enchainés à tire la rigot. Homme ou femme tout est bon pour lui mais une relation stable je suis le premier, oui et je m'en vante. Le pire c'est que cette réputation est toujours là et me brise un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne sais jamais comment va se passer la soirée quand on sort avec des amis.

A notre première rencontre, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Le vrai ! Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détourner de lui, tout comme la moindre de mes pensées.

Et comme j'accumule les clichés ringards, le jour de notre rencontre, il pleuvait et un énorme orage éclatait au dehors.

Mais non, vous pensez à quoi là ? Que je me suis fait foudroyer par un éclair ? Espèce de sadique va !

J'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand nos yeux se sont croisés. Il émanait de lui un tel charme, un charisme irrésistible. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que je le voulais et peu importait comment j'allais procéder pour atteindre mon but, je le voulais. Même l'espèce de sangsue blonde accrochée à son bras ne me décourageait pas. Hétéro, gay ou bi, je m'en contrefoutais, il serait à moi.

Lorsque Magnus m'a regardé, il a juste souri.

Mon dieu, j'étais sous le charme. Putain mais quel sourire ce mec. Jamais vous n'en avez vu un pareil, c'est impossible car c'est le genre de sourire qui fait tomber accro et Magnus est à MOI, oui à MOI. Le premier qui le touche aura affaire à un bon coup de pied au cul, je suis ceinture noire de karaté donc je vous déconseille fortement de vous attaquer à ma propriété. Malheureusement, il était loin d'être galant.

J'essayais d'atteindre le dernier rayonnage d'un disquaire réputé de new York pour le dernier CD de Rihanna pour mon break danse de fin d'année et voilà son entrée en matière

« Et alors nain de jardin tu veux un coup de main »

« Laisse-moi en paix grand poireaux » lui répondis je assez violement.

Pourtant il attrapa l'objet que je convoitais et me le donnais

Comme entrée en matière, il y avait mieux, non ? Pourtant, j'ai complètement craqué en entendant sa voix. Je rageais et voulu lui régler son compte dans le magasin seulement des gardes de sécurité nous mirent dehors. Lui il me regardait en riant avec sa copine blonde a son bras. Décidément il avait décidé de se foutre de moi.

Je lui aurais bien sauté dessus pour lui mettre mon poing dans sa gueule d'amour si je n'étais pas mort de honte.

Vu que le disquaire se trouvait pas loin de la fac, je pensais qu'il était aussi étudiant chez nous mais absolument pas. La seule raison de sa présence sur le campus c'était sa réputation de tombeur. Il fréquentait aussi bien les élèves que les profs. Bref une bombe sexuelle anatomique »

Ces quelques informations que je récoltai à son sujet ne me suffisaient pas, je voulais vraiment en savoir plus. Beaucoup plus sur lui et surtout pouvoir le rencontrer à nouveau car là résidait le but de ma démarche. Alors je me retournai vers la seule fille que je connaissais vraiment bien. Clary, une amie de toujours et accessoirement petite amie de mon frère adoptif Jace. Pour une fois, j'eus une chance incroyable car la rouquine connaissait Magnus. Elle m'apprit une foultitude de chose sur lui. J'étais aux anges.

Oh oh oh, on se calme, Clary n'es jamais sortie avec Magnus, alors là pas du tout, elle aime les hommes gentils et doux et file un parfait amour avec la belle gueule d'ange qu'est mon frère adoptif. Qui j'ai eu des vues sur lui et alors, c'est quoi le problème, on n'a pas le même sang. Enfin pour en revenir à ma rouquine de belle-sœur elle connait bien Magnus professionnellement. En fait il dirige une entreprise de fabrication de décors et costumes pour les théâtres, les séries télévisées et les troupes de danses.

Donc j'appris que Magnus avait 6 ans de plus que moi. A notre première rencontre, je lui en aurais bien donné cinq de moins. Je pensais qu'il y avait une différence d'âge assez minime, mais bon cela ne me gênait pas. C'était un homme très ambitieux qui voulait élargir son marché à toute l'Amérique. Il avait d'ailleurs été contacté pour une toute nouvelle série sur des mondes fantastiques, des vampires, fées et des chasseurs de démons. Clary trépignait de joie de bosser sur ce projet alors que moi je me demandais qui pourrait regarder de telles niaiseries à la télévision. C'est vrai quoi, Buffy contre les vampires et Charmed ça a fait son temps, il faut du renouveau et je doutais de cette nouvelle saga.

Ma belle-sœur, qui connaissait mes préférences sexuelles – tout comme le reste de ma famille d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais caché mon homosexualité – prit soin de me mettre en garde contre Magnus, mais j'en avais cure.

Je voulais être sien. Quoiqu'elle pût me dire sur lui et sa réputation de chaud lapin, de briseur de cœur, je le voulais quoi qu'il m'en coute.

Et s'il y a un trait de mon caractère que j'apprécie plus que tout, c'est le fait d'être une vraie tête de mule. Plus borné que moi, tu meurs. Quand j'ai décidé de quelque chose, je m'y tiens.

Donc pour m'approcher de ce fameux Magnus et le connaitre un peu mieux. Je fis tout mon possible pour essayer d'avoir un stage dans l'entreprise où il travaillait.

Je réussis ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, il fut désigné comme mon tuteur durant ma période de stage. Bon sang je pense n'avoir jamais été sur un tel nuage qu'en apprenant cette nouvelle. C'est alors que je décidai de tout faire pour me faire remarquer par cet homme et surtout tout savoir sur lui.

Magnus était du genre capricieux, contestataire qui adore déléguer ses taches à ses subalternes. Pourtant sur les projets qui lui tenait à cœur, il se plongeait dans le boulot comme un forcené n'hésitant pas à faire des heures supplémentaires. Bref une vraie contradiction à lui tout seul.

Je pus observer un Bane taquin et ayant beaucoup d'humour. Le plus marquant pour moi fut de voir le nombre de conquêtes qu'il pouvait avoir en à peine un mois. Il défilait avec des gens nouveaux à son bras environ chaque semaine. Pour lui c'était normal de satisfaire ses admirateurs.

Dois-je dire que j'adorais tout de lui ? Alors oui, j'ai aimé tout de lui. Toutes ses facettes. Aussi bien ses bons que ses mauvais côtés. Je prenais tout tant que cela venait de lui. J'en tombais amoureux chaque jour un peu plus.

Si moi je ne voyais que lui et ne voulais que lui, ben la réciproque n'était pas vraie.

Dur n'est-ce pas ?

Surtout quand j'ai appris qu'il avait une relation suivie avec un dénommé Will, en fait c'était l'un de ses amants mais pas un coup d'un soir, une espèce de relation suivie très particulière mais officieuse.

J'avais donc une chance de m'engouffrer dans cette faille et prendre la place de ce gars. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas tenté ? Je vous ai dit que je le voulais.

Ben oui, c'était bien d'apprendre tout ça sur lui mais il fallait aussi en tirer parti, non !

Bon la drague faut dire que ce n'est pas le truc que je maitrise le mieux. Pour être franc, je ne sais absolument pas draguer.

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous pensez que je passe ma vie à draguer ou quoi ?

Oui j'ai une vie amoureuse et sexuelle bien remplie mais c'est toujours les autres qui sont venus vers moi. D'ailleurs c'est plutôt drôle pour moi de dégager ces nanas en chaleur qui ne font gerber. Je suis plutôt pas mal, et mes yeux bleus en font craquer plus d'un.

Pour faire en sorte que « l'homme de ma vie » me regarde autrement que comme son porteur personnel de café, ce mec en tant que supérieur est limite un esclavagiste, je vous jure c'est vrai. Il désire que tous les jours je lui apporte à 9H précise son café, bien serré, sans sucre et avec une touche de lait. Et si cela n'est pas fait, il se met à crier et me donne les pires corvées durant toute la journée. Un vrai tortionnaire !

Donc je disais pour plaire et attirer le regard de mon « Mâle idéal », je ne fis rien.

Quoi vous pensez que je suis con ? Mais j'ai mes raisons. Vous feriez quoi si la personne que vous adulez se met à tripoter une costumière dans la réserve des tissus haute qualité ? Et bien vous regardez et vous vous taisez. Vous regardez juste la scène en vous disant que vous donneriez tout pour être à la place de cette femme. Quoi ! je suis un voyeur ? peut-être mais franchement vu les pectoraux de Magnus je voudrais bien vous y voir à ma place, sa chemise déboutonnée donnant sur ce corps sculpté tel un ange. C'est un spectacle qu'on ne veut pas manquer.

Pourtant le vent tourna et la chance me sourit le soir de mon dernier jour de stage chez "Warlock games" - c'est le nom de la boite - et se produisit un évènement qui joua en ma faveur. Je devais me rendre dans le bureau de monsieur Bane, forcément à l'époque je ne l'appelais ni Magnus et encore moins Mag' ou mon amour. Il mettait un point d'honneur à faire respecter la hiérarchie. Bref, je me présentais à son bureau et c'est là que Dieu m'avait envoyé la chance de ma vie

Avais-je précisé que Monsieur Bane était un chaud lapin ? Oui ? Très bien alors continuons !

Donc mon patron qui soi-disant faisait des heures supplémentaires pour boucler un dossier hyper important pour une réunion prévu le lendemain, se faisait sucer (oui oui je suis vulgaire mais c'est comme ça que l'on dit) par la secrétaire de son plus grand actionnaire. Et après tout le monde se demandait comment cela se faisait que Monsieur Bane soit toujours au courant de ce qui se passait au conseil d'administration. Maintenant moi je le savais !

Je fis un sourire qu'il capta directement. La jeune femme honteuse se précipita vers la sortie alors que mon boss remettait son service trois pièce à place et se rhabillais. Il avait le rouge aux joues et semblait plus qu'embarrassé. L'ai-je aidé en faisant en sorte de faire semblant d'avoir rien vu ? Non !

« Voilà les conclusions du dossier pour le projet des costumes de la pièce de théâtre sur la suite des aventures d'Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

Je pris une de mes voix les plus innocentes pour être vrai et m'adresser à lui. Je vis le malaise dans son regard si perçant. Je lui adressais un immense sourire avant d'ajouter une petite réplique donc je ne me savais même pas capable.

« C'est une secrétaire très impliquée dans son travail. Faudrait penser à lui donner une augmentation, Monsieur Bane ».

Il leva la tête et encra son regard au mien. Il était sublime ce mec. Tout bonnement magnifique, même avec la menace que je lisais dans ses yeux. Je trouvais que cela le rendait encore plus sexy.

« Tu veux quoi en échange pour garder le silence Alexander Lightwood ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et fis semblant de réfléchir, à rien en fait, mais sur le coup cela me donnait un air cool. Je posai un doigt sur ma bouche feintant de chercher la phrase exacte avant de lui répondre.

« Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt pour payer mon silence Monsieur Bane ? Vous comprendrez bien que je ne veuille pas abuser de votre patience ni de votre bonté. Mais je sais aussi que vous tenez à ce que certaines rumeurs ne circulent pas dans l'entreprise. Je pense que cela serait mauvais pour votre réputation ».

Je lui adressai un sourire mi- amusé mi- sérieux, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Il ne parlait toujours pas. Il serrait les dents, contractant les muscles de sa mâchoire. Un silence lourd pesait dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit la parole.

« Appelle-moi Magnus pour commencer, d'accord ? Puis je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas oser me faire chanter, n'est-ce pas Alec ? »

« Bien sûr que non Magnus. Voyons, quelle idée saugrenue. Mais il est possible que certains mots m'échappent au cours de certaines conversations ou bien de faire des allusions à des choses que j'aurais pu voir. »

« Que désires-tu en échange de ton silence Alexander ? »

Je me sentais grisé par cette voix qui prononçait mon nom en entier. Vous vous souvenez que j'ai dit que seule deux personnes m'appelaient de cette manière, soit ma mère pour me sermonner, soit Magnus quand il était dans son coté joueur charmeur. Et je frissonnais d'entendre mon nom dans sa bouche. Une vraie tentation de la luxure à l'état pur.

Certes cette fois ci il l'avait prononcé plutôt froidement mais je n'étais pas effrayé. Non cette fois-ci, je le tenais enfin à ma merci alors lui laissé une échappatoire était hors de question.

Je m'approchai de lui lentement, me baissai un peu et posai mes mains sur ses genoux, frôlant discrètement une de ses mains.

« Hm… Juste un rendez avec toi Magnus, rien de plus et j'emporte ce secret dans la tombe. Tu en dis quoi ? »

Je le vis réfléchir un instant, avant qu'un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage. Hm, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Mon petit manège allait-il se retourner contre moi ? Un frisson désagréable parcourut mon épine dorsale.

« Donc je ne m'étais pas trompé sur toi en fin de compte Alec ».

« Sur quel sujet ? »

« J'ai souvent senti ton regard se poser sur moi. Il fallait le dire plus tôt si tu voulais être à la place de mademois… »

Je le coupai avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je désire. (Ouais je sais, c'est un très vilain mensonge, mais je devais garder mon sérieux pour que mon plan aboutisse). J'ai juste demandé un rendez-vous Monsieur Bane, rien de plus, mais rien ne vous oblige à accepter. Je ne vous force pas la main. Libre à vous de refuser mon offre. »

Je me redressai et commençai à partir en direction de la porte de sortie. Derrière, je sentis que Mag's m'observait toujours, assis sur son fauteuil. Ses yeux ambrés scrutant chaque centimètre carré de mon anatomie. Il me détaillait du regard comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Goujat !

Je sais que j'ai un beau cul, mais y a aussi un cerveau en dessous de cette crinière noire de jais.

Oui je râle et alors ? je suis indécis, peut-être mais je n'aime pas qu'on me reluque comme si j'étais une grosse part de tarte à la fraise qu'on a envie de manger en une bouchée. Je veux que l'on me respecte. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais des propositions indécentes que je suis un pervers !

« Ton offre me semble correcte et puis cela pourrait être intéressant qui sait. »

« Parfait. Tu trouveras mon numéro de portable dans mon dossier. Appelle-moi dès que tu as une soirée de libre mon cher Magnus, mais ne tarde pas trop. Il ne faudrait pas m'inquiéter inutilement, tu sais. Cela serait bête qu'il y ait un malentendu entre nous. »

Je me laissais derrière moi. Il avait un sourire énigmatique. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir fait une connerie mais là c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. De toute façon je le voulais ce mec à mes côtés, alors il le serait quoi qu'il m'en coute.

Trois jours plus tard, Magnus me recontacta. Il m'invita dans un restaurant chic et coté de Central city.

Yessss !

J'avais réussi avec mon petit chantage mais je ne savais pas que j'allais très vite être déçu de la situation.

Non mais vous allez arrêter de me juger. Je sais que vous pensez que je ne suis pas satisfait mais cela n'a rien avoir. Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'ai jamais fait pareil rêve.

Le rendez-vous fut horrible. L'un des pires que j'eus de toute ma vie.

Si Magnus est un être plein de charme et séducteur avec les autres, avec moi il fut plus que grossier, à la limite « du sale type ».

Durant tout le diner, Roy me fit des blagues stupides et des allusions salaces sur ma personne.

A un moment donné, il me parlait du fait qu'il avait réservé une suite dans cet hôtel restaurant afin que je puisse lui montrer mes talents à l'oral et lui prouver la profondeur de mon intérêt pour lui dans l'étroitesse de mes sentiments. Mignon hein comme allusion ? NON ! Plus lourd n'y a pas ! Si en fait on peut faire plus lourd en donnant la traduction du sous-entendu : « viens me faire une fellation puis laisse-moi te prendre pour sentir ton petit cul étroit et profond »

Alors vous dites quoi là ? Ah ça vous cloue le bec, hein ?

Un vrai goujat, je vous l'avais dit.

Pour résumé, cette soirée fut un véritable désastre. D'ailleurs j'ai tout fait pour écourter et partir le plus vite possible avant la fin du diner. En effet même si sa belle gueule me plaisait, Magnus n'était qu'un sale type et je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Non seulement il réussissait à me dégouter de lui mais il en rajouta une couche pour me faire rester simplement par quelques paroles :

« Nous avons passé un accord et je suis un homme de parole Alexander ».

« C'est bon, tu as respecté ta part du contrat donc arrêtons là ce massacre, d'accord ? »

« Désolé mon petit biscuit, mais tu m'avais dit un ''rendez-vous'' et je ne crois pas encore que la soirée soit finie. Au contraire, elle commence à peine. »

Je fis la grimace. Un accord ? Mon cul oui ! Oui oui, je veux son cul aussi, mais là n'est pas le sujet voulez-vous !

Cet enfoiré se foutait simplement de ma gueule. Comme si une histoire d'amour entre un agneau et un loup était possible. Il continua ses blagues vaseuses jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

A un moment même, je retins difficilement mes larmes et mon crochet du droit pour ne pas lui éclater sa belle gueule trop parfaite et trop sexy surtout avec ces petites mèches de couleurs dorées qui lui retombaient devant les yeux.

Un connard fini, voilà ce qu'il était. Un connard vrai de vrai, un pur souche comme on en trouve plus et qui s'assume en plus.

En plus je sais que vous allez penser que je suis un masochiste quand vous connaitrez la suite.

Croyez-le ou pas, malgré la soirée qui ne restera pas dans mes meilleurs souvenirs, mais surement dans ceux de Magnus, ce salaud, cet enfoiré, il eut le toupet de me recontacter disant avoir apprécié le rendez-vous avec moi et nous nous revîmes, je ne sais pas trop par quel miracle divin nous finîmes par sortir ensemble.

Enfin si, je sais par quel acte miraculeux, nous sortîmes ensemble. Un soir après un rendez-vous assez arrosé, je me montrai plus entreprenant que d'habitude. Je lui fis part de mes talents dans l'art de la fellation, alors qu'il me raccompagnait en voiture. Une semaine après nous nous fréquentions.

J'étais ivre, cela m'avait décoincé et pour finir ce n'était pas plus mal, j'avais ce que je voulais, Magnus Bane était à moi seul.

Mais j'avais bien dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir, non ? Donc seul le résultat final compte, peu importe les moyens utilisés pour y parvenir.

Dans ma vie je n'avais eu que deux relations suivies, très basique, très calme sans remous. Alors vous allez me dire comment se fait-il que sa relation avec Magnus fût aussi conflictuelle ? Tout simplement parce que cette histoire est étrange

Nous étions ensemble sans réellement l'être. Cependant nous n'étions pas des ''sex friends'' non plus. Nous couchions ensemble et après Magnus partait "en baiser une autre" alors qu'il venait d'être satisfait avec moi !

Nous ne partagions presque pas de moment câlins et tendres, alors que nous adorions rester plusieurs minutes à nous embrasser jusqu'à manquer d'air.

Jamais Mag's ne me disait qu'il m'aimait, mais piquait des crises quand je décidais de passer un peu de temps avec mes amis, sans lui.

Malgré tout cela, je l'aimais comme un dératé. J'aurais pu crever pour lui s'il le fallait. Et en effet j'allais en crever.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Ariane**_

 _ **une petite review pour connaitre votre avis?**_

 _ **bizzzz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous, voici la suite de cette histoire. Nous restons sur un PDV Alec qui va continuer la suite de cette soirée où il est perdu dans les faubourg de New york. Je ne vous en dit pas plus ( attention rating M pour le style d'écrit et du lemon)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : la zizanie**_

Donc je vous le disais avant d'aller prendre une tasse de café, je l'aimais à en crever mais je ne sais pas si lui aussi partageait pour moi des sentiments équivalents, malgré tout il me semblait voir un intérêt certain dans son regard.

Magnus aimait parler de mes passions et savoir ce que je faisais et ce qui me motivait dans la vie. Nous en parlions durant des heures parfois, même si cela était rare. Car tout dépendait du bon vouloir de Môsieur, si celui-ci décidait de nous accorder du temps, alors durant ces moments-là nous restions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, partageant nos rêves et espoirs pour le futur atour d'un cocktail devant la grande baie vitrée de l'appartement de mon boyfriend.

Avec un réel plaisir, je découvris d'autres facettes de Bane. Celle d'un type drôle et amusant, qui riait assez facilement et adorait s'amuser et à organiser des soirées pour des prétextes plus que ridicules. Celle qui m'a le plus amusé ce fut l'anniversaire de son chat.

Magnus est un gars qui malgré ses apparences d'égoïste s'intéressait beaucoup aux autres, qui tenait à ses amis et détestait les voir souffrir.

Celle d'un type avec la main sur le cœur, qui donnait facilement sans attendre quelque chose en retour.

Mais je fus aussi confirmé dans mes doutes. Il était bel et bien un vrai « fils de chien, « un sale bâtard « un connard pur souche », un salaud qui s'assume »

Oui je sais je suis encore contradictoire. Vous vous dites putain ce gars il dit blanc, il dit noir mais en fait est ce que ses problèmes ne viennent pas de sa tête, faudrait peut-être l'hospitaliser. Et bien NON voyez-vous. Rien n'est blanc ou noir, tout est nuance et Magnus est un éventail de 50 nuances de gris à lui tout seul.

Magnus est un type génial avec ceux qui le connaissent (et qui n'ont pas la bêtise de coucher avec) et avec ses amis. Mais en amour, c'est un goujat, hm oui c'est le terme exact. Il se fout complètement de faire souffrir ou pas tant que lui ressent du plaisir et de la satisfaction. Je pense sincèrement qu'il ignore même la signification du mot "aimer" ou sinon il doit le confondre avec "baiser".

Quoi ça vous choque, attendez c'est vous qui vivez avec lui depuis deux ans ? Non, alors on ferme son clapet et on m'écoute.

Donc voilà pourquoi, maintenant, vous allez mieux comprendre pourquoi je me retrouve totalement trempé, gelé jusqu'à la moelle, et perdu au milieu de je ne sais où.

Hey ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ma dispute avec mon petit ami tout de même et qu'il m'a laissé comme une vieille chaussette sur le bord de la route ? Je vois que vous vous en rappelez.

Alors je disais que « mon mec » était un monstre sans cœur et blasé des sentiments des autres. Pour faire court, il se fiche de me faire souffrir ou pas. Et juste pour prouver mes dires, une fois de plus, hier enfin tout à l'heure en fait, enfin vous comprenez. Bref je vais faire court. Nous étions partis à une fête chez des amis. Fête qui se poursuivit en boite de nuit. Jusque-là rien d'anormal. Tout va bien. En début de soirée tout s'est parfaitement bien passé, je voyais Magnus faire du charme, flirter comme à son habitude, mais sans exagérer. Je le laissais faire car je savais qu'il serait sage vu que je n'étais pas très loin. Ouais, je veille au grain et alors ? Je fais juste attention à ce qui m'appartient !

C'est quand nous quittâmes la soirée chez nos amis et que nous nous rendîmes tous en boite que tout partit en vrille. Comme à notre habitude on va au pandémonium, sa boite de nuit préférée, en plus il connait le patron, c'est un ami à lui du nom de Ragnor. Et forcément on va directement dans le carré VIP.

Comme je crevais de chaud et de soif, à peine arrivés, je file nous chercher quelques boissons au bar. En arrivant à notre table, Magnus a disparu. Il est sur la piste de danse se mouvant langoureusement avec un gars du même âge que lui. Ce gars hyper beau et bien moulé dans son pantalon de cuir, profitait de la danse pour déboutonner le haut de sa chemise. Bref le frotti frotta augmentait à me rendre dingue.

Là, je compris qu'il y avait « anguille sous roche ».

Je ne suis pas con, je voyais déjà ce qui allait se produire.

Furax de voir mon mec danser avec ce pauvre type, je fonce sur la piste et je m'impose pour prendre la place de ce gars. Je me mis à onduler sur la piste faisant comprendre aux autre que Magnus est à moi, je me frotte à lui langoureusement. Je la joue collé serré et je sens que dans son pantalon, il profite bien de ma petite attention. Non seulement j'aime danser mais en plus quand c'est pour faire chavirer Magnus c'est encore plus grisant. Le sentant enfin re-captivé par ma personne, je le traine jusqu'à une table libre et il s'installe sur le canapé. Je m'assois sur les genoux de mon petit ami et commence à l'embrasser goulument pour faire comprendre au prochain idiot qui le regarde avec trop d'insistance qu'il est à moi. Bane répond à mon baiser. Il adore me voir jaloux, alors j'en profite. C'est comme un jeu entre nous, bien que je n'ai pas encore saisi parfaitement toutes les règles. Je glisse une main sous sa chemise, caressant lentement ses pectoraux et son torse. Mag's me mordille juste au niveau du cou et de l'oreille, un de mes points sensibles, j'en tremble de plaisir.

Nous nous caressons comme cela pendant quelques minutes, avant que des amis avec lesquels nous sommes venus ne nous fassent remarquer que nous n'étions pas dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Purée pourtant j'avais envie de lui.

La soirée avance et je me détends peu à peu, étant moins sur mes gardes, l'alcool aidant, je vais à nouveau me défouler sur la piste. La musique m'enivre, je me laisse porter, bref un instant parfait. D'où je me trouve, je vois mon boyfriend accoudé au bar en train de boire. Il ne drague pas, je suis rassuré et je continue à me trémousser gaiement faisant parfois quelques figures apprises à la fac.

En retournant à notre place histoire de reposer un peu mes pieds, mon brun a disparu. Je le cherche des yeux mais ne le vois pas. Je demande aux personnes avec lesquelles nous sommes venus si elles n'ont pas vu Magnus mais rien.

Finalement, je me dis que je suis un idiot de m'inquiéter comme ça et je décide d'aller me rafraichir un peu mon visage rougi par l'alcool et la chaleur, aux toilettes.

Ce fut une très... très mauvaise idée.

La musique du pandémonium battait son plein pourtant dans une des cabines je pouvais percevoir des gémissements de plaisir. Décidément, y a des personnes qui n'ont pas de manière, aucune manière. Bordel mais trouvez-vous une chambre, pensais-je en me passant de l'eau sur le visage.

Au moment de sortir, les gémissements devinrent, des petits cris étouffés. Merde ce n'est pas vrai ! je les reconnaitrais entre mille. Je connaissais ces gémissements pour les avoir entendus étouffés lors de nos parties de jambes en l'air torride. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je passe du blanc comme neige au rouge colère. Putain, j'y crois pas. Je me rapproche un peu plus de la porte de la cabine et tend plus attentivement l'oreille. J'ai la confirmation que c'est la voix de mon mec et j'espère me tromper. D'une main hésitante je pousse la porte, qui n'est même pas verrouillée, et je reconnais le mec sexy qui dansait avec Magnus sur la piste.

Mon boyfriend est assis sur la cuvette, les yeux fermés, la tête rejeté vers l'arrière, le pantalon descendu jusqu'aux chevilles. L'autre homme se tient à genoux entre ses cuisses et pratique l'oral sur mon mec.

Non mais ne comprenez-vous pas que ce gars, qui sort de je ne sais où, fait une fellation (vous préférez ce terme je suppose c'est plus correct, moins vulgaire hein ? pourtant je pensais à bien pire) à MON PETIT AMI ou pas ? Mon petit ami !

Je reste sans voix et mets bien presque trente secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Une colère sourde et soudaine m'envahit.

Je ne suis pas une fille moi ! Je ne vais pas partir en courant et chialer sur l'infidélité de mon homme.

Il a intérêt à avoir une fameuse explication. Je suis du genre à réagir au quart de tour quand il s'agit de Magnus. Je commence par gueuler en demandant ce que fout ce putain de bâtard entre les genoux de mon petit ami.

Le mec surpris n'a pas le temps de se relever que je le tire par le col de sa chemise et bien qu'il fasse plus d'une tête de plus que moi, lui mets un direct du droit dans sa tronche-de-fils-de-chien-de-voleur-de-petit-ami.

Magnus est ahuri de s'être fait prendre et reste sans réaction, mais le trouble se lit sur son visage. Je lui dis de remonter son pantalon et de remettre « popol » au chaud avant qu'il n'attrape froid.

J'ai parfois l'humour noir mais bon, pas trop le choix avec n gars pareil. Si je crie il s'en fiche alors je tente des trucs qui pourraient le faire réagir. Voyant qu'il se fichait encore de moi, je lui colle une droite sur sa belle-gueule-de-sale-type-ultra-infidèle. J'espère qu'il aura un bel hématome sur sa face d'ange.

Je me retourne vers l'autre type qui est au sol et déverse sur lui toute ma colère, le frappant plusieurs fois jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Je sais, je me défoule sur la mauvaise personne, mais que voulez-vous, je fais avec ce que je peux. Je suis hors de moi, incapable de résister à l'envie de pousser ma gueulante mais pourtant j'arrive à me calmer. J'ordonne à ce bâtard de ne plus approcher mon mec ou sinon c'est direction l'hôpital.

Je pense d'ailleurs que grâce à moi, il ne piquera jamais plus le copain de quelqu'un

Une fois seul, Bane qui a repris ses esprits et son masque impassible sur le visage me fixe droit dans les yeux sans même avoir une once de remord au fond de ses prunelles obscures. Juste déçu d'avoir été surpris.

Je le défi de mon regard bleu sombre d'oser me mentir et de me donner une explication à ce qui vient de se passer.

Je vous ai dit que mon mec est le pire salopard de toute la terre, un bel enculé de première et bien en voici la preuve.

Devinez ce qu'il ose me sortir pour justifier son acte ! Je n'aurais pas été aussi énervé, je crois que j'aurais applaudi tellement ce qu'il répond est beau. Je le cite mot pour mot car cette phrase je vais la garder dans le best of des excuses à retenir tellement elle est belle :

« Sucer c'est pas tromper. »

Vous le croyez-vous ? Et moi qui m'emporte pour rien vraiment ! Non il ne me trompait pas, non puisque ce n'était pas lui qui suçait et surtout qu'il ne fourrait pas sa putain de queue dans le derrière d'un autre. Comme j'étais bête. J'ironise les gars, je suis furax !

Je restai coi incapable de répondre ou de réagir, les mots me manquaient, j'étais humilié, poutré et blasé. Il me trompait et se fichait de mes sentiments.

Je sais, vous devez penser que depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble, je dois être habitué à être un cocu de service. Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins ou est la différence. La différence est dans le fait que là je l'ai surpris sur le fait. Ne pas voir et savoir est différent de voir. En temps normal je l'apprends pas une de ses connaissances ou par des rumeurs. Quand cela se produit, il revient vers moi câlin, attentionné, amoureux, langoureux

Mais le voir vraiment, ça fait un coup, je n'arrive pas à expliquer la douleur que je peux ressentir au cœur en cet instant précis. J'ai l'impression que l'on me l'arrache alors que je suis encore conscient. Mais c'est son indifférence qui m'achève réellement.

J'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de pleurer comme une fillette mais je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir. Je serre les poings, retiens mes larmes et ma tête se met à tourner. Je quitte ces chiottes en vitesse pour retrouver l'air frais et éviter de tomber dans les pommes. Je sais qu'il me suit mais je me moque de lui ou de ses attentions. Je ne le regarde pas, Je baisse la tête et murmure plus pour moi que pour m'adresser à lui que je désire rentrer à la maison.

J'enfile ma veste en cuir et je me poste à côté de la voiture. Je le vois arriver peu de temps après moi. C'est lui qui a les clés alors j'attends qu'il ouvre les portières. Nous rentrons dans le véhicule et il démarre sans dire un seul mot.

Ensuite vous connaissez la suite, la dispute, l'énervement, son indifférence, ma colère et moi sous la pluie seul et perdu.

Vous devez vraiment me prendre pour un con et je vous comprends car je le suis

J'avance sans savoir vraiment où mes jambes me portent. Mes chaussures sont trempées même à l'intérieur. Mag's ne reviendra pas, je le sais et je me sens nul d'un seul coup mais vraiment nul.

J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus, j'ai envie de tout larguer et tout laisser tomber, puis partir loin. Très loin.

Cette dispute est celle de trop. Le pire c'est que je ne suis pas raisonnable et pourtant je me sens coupable. Je me sens toujours fautif quand il me trompe car j'estime ne pas être à la hauteur. Je ne dois pas le combler, je ne dois pas être ce qu'il attend d'un vrai compagnon avec qui passer sa vie. Je ne dois pas assez l'aimer ou peut être que je l'aime trop qu'il se sent étouffé.

Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête entre nous. Je ne veux pas que cela soit fini avec Magnus. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, qu'il me plaque, que l'on rompe. Mais j'en ai assez de pleurer chaque fois à cause de lui.

Je suis fatigué de subir ses infidélités et de faire comme si je ne voyais rien. Je ne veux plus continuer à subir ses infidélités et faire semblant de ne rien voir. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cacher ma douleur et ma peine derrière de faux sourires.

Je veux que Magnus sache et comprenne la souffrance qu'il m'inflige. Cette douleur qui ronge mon cœur et mon âme et qui pourtant me rend complètement dépendant de lui.

Il me détruit et il n'en a même pas conscience. Je me perds chaque jour un peu plus dans cette relation dévastatrice. J'ai peur de franchir le point de non-retour.

J'aime cet homme comme je n'ai jamais aimé et je pense que si cela se finit entre nous, je n'aimerai plus jamais personne de cette manière aveugle et soumise comme je l'aime.

Mais je veux qu'il arrête, qu'il cesse de me blesser comme il le fait. Qu'il me montre un peu d'amour et de respect. Juste qu'il m'aime un tout petit peu. Qu'il me considère comme son égal au moins une fois. Je suis dingue de croire ça car je sais que cela n'arrivera pas. Je peux toujours rêver, même en priant pendant mille ans cela ne se produira pas. Mes prières resteront veines.

Si je mets un terme à cette histoire, il se reconstruira avec quelqu'un qui le comblera de bonheur et notre relation ne sera qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autre, une passade, un rêve peut être. Il m'oubliera bien vite dans les bras d'une de ses maitresses ou un de ses amants. Même si moi j'en meurs, lui m'oubliera, se perdant dans le corps d'une autre.

Il ne m'a jamais aimé, je l'ai compris ce soir. Je me suis entêté à faire de lui mon homme alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi ou sinon cela devait être de la pitié. Ou encore qu'il me gardait à l'œil pour que je ne révèle pas ce que je savais sur lui.

Toute notre histoire n'était rien de plus qu'une simple mascarade. Et le pire c'est que c'est moi qui aie engendre cette mascarade, si je n'avais pas fait cet odieux chantage, je serais tranquille à l'heure- qu'il est avec quelqu'un de gentil et d'aimant, pas ici dans ce coin paumé de la ville. Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues se mêlant à l'eau de pluie. Je me sens si pathétique. Je ne ressens même plus le froid qui s'infiltre sous mes vêtements mouillés. Si seulement je pouvais crever dans le caniveau d'une pneumonie.

Je continue de marcher sans vraiment savoir où je vais, me laissant porter par mes jambes lourdes et fatiguées, mais je m'en tamponne aussi.

Je ne sais pas durant combien de temps j'ai marché ainsi sans but avant qu'une voiture ne s'arrête à mon niveau. Une jeune femme descend la vitre de l'auto et me demande si je veux qu'elle me dépose quelque part. Je dis oui et grimpe dans le véhicule. Sûrement que la conductrice a dû me prendre en pitié, pour me proposer de me déposer vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

J'arrive au bas de l'immeuble dans lequel se trouve notre appartement, je monte et quand j'entre enfin « dans notre loft » toutes les lumières sont éteintes.

Magnus n'est pas à la maison !

Vous voulez savoir comment je peux le savoir ? C'est simple, à chacune de nos disputes, il se barre chez une de ses maitresses ou amant et tire son coup pour se détendre et se soulager. Rien que penser qu'il est dans les bras d'un autre ou d'une autre me fait gerber, mon cœur se serre, je ne peux plus respirer

Il rentrera apaisé en sentant le parfum. Mais moi, je serais allongé sur le canapé (je suis incapable de l'attendre dans notre lit alors qu'il se tape quelqu'un) feignant le sommeil et faisant semblant de ne pas sentir cette fragrance qui me fera pleurer. Je supplierai le ciel pour que Magnus m'aime un peu et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Mais il fera son rituel habituel, une douche et puis au lit sans se soucier de moi

J'ôte mon blouson et ma chemise dans le couloir menant au séjour me délestant de mon pantalon sur le trajet, sans allumer la lumière. Je me dirige vers notre chambre où le lit défait porte encore les traces de nos ébats. Une larme traitresse roule sur ma joue.

Nous avons fait l'amour peu avant de sortir hier soir. Je peux encore sentir son parfum de bois de santal mélangé à la sueur. Ses baisers brulants. Ses coups de rein puissants. Sa main imprimant à mon sexe un rythme aussi soutenu que celle de ses hanches cognant sur mes fesses. Nos halètements en cadence. Lui me demandant de dire son nom et quand je le fais ça l'excite encore plus. Il me donne alors des doux petits noms. Comme un con j'y crois. Ensuite je me sens jouir. Je crie son prénom. Il me mord l'épaule, la douleur agissant comme un aphrodisiaque. Je bande encore un peu plus mais finis par complètement jouir. Lui s'activant un peu plus sur moi. Donnant des coups violents contre mes fesses. Je sens son sexe prendre encore plus de volume. Il colle son torse contre le mien. Il me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne comprends pas bien, puis je sens son sperme chaud se répandre en moi et quelques gouttes glissent sur mes cuisses. Ce fut brutal et sauvage car nous étions pressés. Malgré le retard nous primes le temps de le refaire une seconde fois sous la douche. Je gémis encore sous les coups de rein de Magnus et il se déversa de nouveau en moi avec plaisir.

Tout cela me semble si loin, si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que nous faisions l'amour, j'aurais été plus actif, je l'aurais marqué, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il se souvienne de moi. Il se serait rappelé mon visage et mon corps à jamais, de l'amour et du plaisir que nous ressentions à ce moment-là.

Je file sous la douche pour me réchauffer et m nettoyer de toutes les traces salines qui recouvrent mon visage. J'en sors une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Une fois habillé, je sors ma valise et deux gros sacs de voyage. J'ouvre les placards, prends tous mes vêtements et les fourre dans mes bagages. Je débranche mon pc portable, le range avec mes autres affaires. Il est déjà presque 7h du matin, je me dépêche de retirer les draps du lit et de les foutre dans la machine avec mes fringues déguelasses. Je téléphone à un taxi, dépose les clés sur la table et pour la dernière fois, je jette un ultime regard sur ce qui fut « notre appartement ». Une seule phrase résonne dans ma tête

« Adieu Magnus, Aku Cinta kamu. »

Je referme la porte et descends prendre le taxi qui m'attend déjà.

Comme l'imbécile que je suis-je pleure comme une fille pendant tout le trajet, le chauffeur me tend un mouchoir de façon compatissante mais je refuse de parler. Qu'on me laisse en paix

C'est fini ! Bel et bien fini !

J'ai l'impression de crever tellement j'ai mal. Rompre la veille du nouvel an quel cliché ! C'est pathétique ! J'accumule les mauvais scénarios là, je crains grave.

Oh vous, c'est bon ! Je vous vois bien là, à vous fendre la poire en deux en vous foutant de ma gueule. Mais j'aimerais bien vous y voir vous à vous retrouver seul sans personne la veille des fêtes de fin d'année. Haaa on rigole moins là hein ! Je souffre bordel ! Respectez la douleur des autres, merde ! de toute façon j'avais pris ma décision, je partais pour l'étranger finir mes études. Adieu Magnus enfin je l'espère.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Ariane**

 **Un petit commentaire** ?

 **Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous, voici la suite de cette fiction, on est toujours sur un POV Alec**

 **Enjoy**

 **Retour Au Pays**

« HEY ! ALEC ! Par ici ! »

C'est une Izzy surexcitée, sourire aux lèvres et agitant ses mains dans tous les sens, qui crie mon nom et que je remarque de suite de l'autre côté du portique de sécurité de l'aéroport. Au moins il n'y a pas de doute, ma petite sœur est heureuse de me revoir. Frénétiquement aussi à mon tour j'agite la main pour lui répondre.

L'un comme l'autre, sommes hyper contents de nous retrouver après trois longues années de séparation.

Je rentre quelques jours chez moi, passer un peu de temps avec les miens. Revoir ma famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année, ça faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

Et avoir pour comité d'accueil Izzy, Max, Jace et Clary, on ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Avoir été séparé d'eux aussi longtemps fut très dur, alors c'est en courant que je pars les rejoindre.

Izzy se jette dans mes bras, fait ce qu'elle pense être une étreinte affectueuse mais qui, de mon point de vue, est surement une prise de catch plus communément appelée ''la prise de soumission''.

Ma frangine a parfois le don d'oublier la force qu'elle a. C'était quasiment un assassinat par étouffement qu'elle pratiquais en m'étouffant de la sorte. Heureusement que Jace mon frère adoptif vient à la rescousse. Clary sa jeune fiancée me prend dans ses bras et franchement je suis simplement heureux d'être ici parmi eux.

Revoir leurs bouilles familières réchauffe mon cœur.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! »

« Toi aussi tu nous as manqué big brother »

Malgré les années, et le fait que nous soyons devenus adultes à présent, Izzy avait toujours gardé cette manie de m'appeler big brother. Pourtant nous n'avions que deux ans de différence et avec ses talons, elle arrivait facilement à ma taille mais bon j'adorais cette attention

Une fois les embrassades joyeuses terminées, les larmes séchées, les cris apaisés, je pars récupérer mes bagages, puis nous nous dirigeons tous vers le parking.

Clary se place côté conducteur, Jace sert de copilote, moi confortablement installé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture savourant avec délice ces quelques secondes de silence. Mais connaissant la grande langue de ma sœur, je m'attendais à une salve de questions.

Attention, Trois deux, un, action !

« Alors big bro, raconte-nous un peu ta nouvelle vie ? me demande Izzy excitée comme une puce.

« Ben rien de bien spécial. Sinon vous comment ça va par ici ? »

« Tu connais déjà, rien n'a changé. Les décors sont toujours les mêmes, les gens toujours pareils, on essaye d'avancer du mieux que l'on peut, répond Jace en attachant sa ceinture. »

« Je suis certaine que Londres n'a rien à voir avec New York. Parle-nous de tes études, puis comment avance ton entrainement. Ça doit être difficile non, de s'habituer à une autre ville ? Puis la culture ne doit pas être la même non plus, si ? Les anglais sont-ils plus mignons que ''mon Simon'' ? Quoi que personne n'est aussi beau que lui.

« IZZY ! laisse-lui le temps de reprendre son souffle et le temps de répondre », se brusque Jace.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse blondie, Alec est assez grand pour me dire lui-même si je l'embête. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'ose pas te vexer. Il est crevé et toi tu lui fais presque subir un interrogatoire. Laisse-le se reposer un peu. »

Mon regard amusé se promène entre Jace et Isabelle, écoutant d'une oreille distraite leur dispute. Pauvre frangin, il a déjà perdu par avance. Nous avons beau être frère par adoption, il n'en reste pas moins mon meilleur allié.

Plus jeune, Isabelle et moi passions notre temps à nous disputer et nous battre pas une seule fois je n'ai gagné contre elle et pourtant j'en cognais de plus balèzes. Un vrai caractère de démon cette furie mais bon ne dis-t-on pas que l'amour fraternel est de l'amour vache.

Izzy est vraiment une fille extra. Belle, forte, courageuse, intelligente avec un caractère bien trempé, cependant elle reste terriblement adorable. En plus elle sort avec un gars super sympa, Simon Lewis. Une vraie crème même si parfois je le trouve un peu trop empoté mais bon, que voulez-vous c'est ça les geeks.

A mon avis, ils forment vraiment un couple très bien assorti. Ils se complètent parfaitement et s'aiment réellement. Pour moi c'est le principal.

« Pourquoi Sébastien n'est pas venu avec toi, big brother ? » demanda Isabelle étonnée

« Sébastien, heu… »

« Tout se passe bien entre vous au moins ? », s'inquiète Jace.

« Oui oui. Il ne faut pas te faire de soucis pour nous frérot... Sébastien avait pas mal de travail à terminer, puis il devait voir aussi sa famille. Donc d'un commun accord nous avons décidé de passer les fêtes chacun de notre côté, mais tout va bien entre nous. Je vous le présenterai lorsque nous reviendrons passer les vacances d'été. »

Ça serait cool si vous venez tous les deux ! Il semble être un type bien… je suis très content pour toi, après ce que tu as vécu tu mérites d'être heureux. »

« Heu… merci Jace. »

Hm, vous êtes encore là vous ? Bande de sangsue ! Et je devine que vous devez vous demander : ''Mais c'est qui ce Sébastien bon sang ?''

Vous pensez peut-être que je vais vous donner la réponse ? Ben désolé, vous vous gourez.

Je me rappelle encore comment vous m'avez pourri à l'époque où j'étais avec Magnus. Blabla bla par ci, blabla bla par là. Haa, trou de mémoire, hein ? Commode comme excuse.

Enfin, faisons table rase du passé et partons sur de nouvelles bases, voulez-vous ?

Voyez comme je suis bon prince, je vais éclairer vos lanternes. Surtout ne me remerciez pas bande d'ingrats.

Qui est Sébastien ? Comment dire... c'est mon nouveau petit ami depuis presque huit mois. Quoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous étonnés ?

Peut-être auriez-vous aimé que je me taillade les veines après ma rupture avec ce crétin de Magnus, hein ? Que je me coupe un bras ou que je me balance d'un pont ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

Ben désolé de vous décevoir, c'est râpé. Je suis encore là.

Hé oui j'ai survécu à Magnus Bane !

Qui l'aurait cru ? Surement pas vous, ni moi en tout cas, mais voilà j'ai réussi donc faut croire que j'ai plus de volonté que je ne le pensais.

Puis les circonstances m'ont pas mal aidé à m'y faire, puisque mon ex petit ami n'a rien fait pour essayer de nous remettre ensemble.

Pour dire vrai, pas une seule fois il n'a cherché à savoir ou avoir une explication.

Rien, que dalle, nada ! Enfoiré jusqu'au bout.

Enfin ne soyons pas de mauvaise foi. Mag's me contacta une seule et unique fois. Juste pour me dire qu'il me restait encore des affaires à l'appartement et que si je désirais les récupérer il m'attendait.

Romantique n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non ! Salaud qui s'assume. Le pire de tous. Rien à rajouter.

Je lui répondis d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Les jeter à la poubelle, les bruler ou encore les donner, je m'en foutais royalement.

Et dire que mon cœur avait battu la chamade quand je vis son numéro s'afficher sur l'écran de mon téléphone, comme toujours avec lui, je déchantais très vite.

Bane restait et reste sans doute égal à lui-même. Un égoïste sans cœur.

J'étais vraiment amoureux de la dernière des ordures.

A ma rupture, je suis retourné vivre chez Jace. Pour dire vrai, j'ai plutôt squatté l'appartement que nous avions partagé à une époque.

Retourner habiter chez mes parents ne m'enchantait pas, bien que leur domicile n'était pas spécialement loin. Mais l'idée de passer mon temps à me justifier ou encore entendre ma mère médire pendant des heures voir des jours sur le compte de mon ''ex'' ; merci bien. Mes propres erreurs je les connaissais, alors nul besoin qu'une autre personne me les rappelle en permanence, que cela parte d'une bonne intention ou pas.

Je terminai mon année à la fac, puis je partis continuer mes études à Londres où j'habite désormais avec ma cousine Tessa.

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Purée le gars, il est trop lâche. Il n'a même pas le cran d'affronter Magnus et il se barre à l'autre bout du monde. Détrompez-vous. Il était prévu depuis un moment déjà que je parte étudier à en Londres avec ou sans rupture avec mon ''connard'' de petit ami.

L'air de rien comme cela, je suis assez doué dans ma spécialité, sans fausse modestie, étudiant assidu. Oui, certes ce n'est pas très objectif ce que je raconte mais pourtant véridique.

Grace à tous les efforts mis en place, j'ai obtenu une bourse pour continuer ma spécialité dans une grande école de Londres spécialisée en danses modernes

La seule chose que je peux vous concéder c'est que je ne devais y passer qu'une année et non trois. Comme quoi le hasard fait parfois très bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi de mieux pour me reconstruire sans Magnus et tous nos souvenirs que l'éloignement ?

Ah mes paroles vous en bouchent un coin, hein ? C'est réfléchi, posé, pas impulsif, moins nerveux en un mot un véritable adulte.

Surtout qu'à présent mon nouveau petit copain a le même âge que moi, n'est pas une ''bombe sexuelle'', n'a aucune réputation de chaud lapin et ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge. Pas de coup de foudre au premier regard, pas d'amour aveugle et soumis juste une histoire d'amour banale et cela me convient parfaitement.

Et le premier qui sort l'expression à la con ''chat échaudé craint l'eau froide'', je l'aligne. Si vous aviez vécu avec Magnus Bane vous seriez pareil que moi aujourd'hui. Méfiant !

Pour l'instant, Je ne réitère pas l'erreur de vivre de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Bon je partage un appartement avec Tessa, c'est ma cousine et cela n'a rien de comparable.

Tessa ! Que puis-je vous dire sur ma cousine ?

Depuis que nous sommes gosses, on se voit tous les étés et à chaque fois c'est la fiesta.

Maintenant elle dirige une célèbre maison de disque à Londres et grâce à elle j'ai pu danser sur des podiums de très grands artistes tels Britney Spears, Rihanna, Snoop dog et prochainement Madonna. Bref le rêve total

Même si elle est froide en apparence, elle est aussi super attachante quand on la connait bien. Il ne faut juste pas faire l'erreur de coucher avec et d'en tomber amoureux, un peu comme avec Magnus en fait ! Les seules personnes à plaindre sont ses petits amis.

Taisez-vous ! ! Toutes ressemblances avec mon ex seraient totalement fortuites.

Ne dites surtout rien. Oui, je sais que je parle encore beaucoup trop de lui, mais merde comprenez-moi, j'ai partagé ma vie avec ce gars pendant deux ans, on n'efface pas cela d'une vie d'un claquement de doigts.

Même en ayant beau crier sur tous les toits être passé à autre chose, cela ne signifie pas forcément que mon cœur l'a oublié pour autant. Il faut du temps pour oublier et trois ans ne semblent pas suffire apparemment.

Malgré le peu de confiance que je vous accorde, et avouons que vous n'êtes pas sympa non plus, je vais vous confesser un secret : je crois que je l'aime encore. Oui j'aime toujours Magnus mais vous la fermez !

Pas de commentaire ! je me fiche de votre opinion !

C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Un neurone dans mon cerveau ne doit pas fonctionner correctement. Ou sinon je suis ce que l'on appelle un véritable idiot. Je sais que cela vous fait plaisir que je dise cela. Tsss !

Pourtant devant Jace, Isabelle, Clary et le reste de ma famille, rien ne transparaitra, faisant comme si toute cette histoire était à présent loin derrière moi. Oubliée et enterrée. Ils ont souffert de cette relation et je ne veux pas en remettre une couche

Ma famille évitera soigneusement de parler des raisons de mon éloignement pour ne pas créer de malaise en rappelant des souvenirs douloureux et peu agréables à ma mémoire. L'état dans lequel je me suis retrouvé après Magnus Bane restant encore gravé dans les esprits.

Je vous ai dit que j'avais survécu, mais j'ai menti, l'essentiel a été passé sous silence. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui j'ai changé et j'arrive à regarder le passé sans trop souffrir. Mais les premiers mois après ma rupture, je fus méconnaissable.

Une vraie loque. Un torchon, une serpillère, un mouchoir usagé.

J'ai souffert autant que j'ai aimé. Et sans mentir je suis certain qu'un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine n'aurait pas fait aussi mal.

L'amour est une véritable malédiction. Si une fois dans votre vie vous aviez vraiment été amoureux et que l'être que vous aimiez plus que tout, même plus que votre propre vie vous soit enlevé, alors fermez les yeux et imaginez. Arrivez-vous à visualiser, à ressentir la douleur qui vous consume, non ? Moi je l'ai vécu, c'est atroce.

Je m'éloignai de plusieurs de mes amis, car nous les avions en commun avec mon ex. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, pleurant comme une madeleine pendant des heures jusqu'à m'en rendre malade. Je m'amaigrissais car je ne mangeais plus, mes traits se creusèrent par manque de sommeil, je refusais de dormir pour ne pas rêver de mon ex. Je ne parlais plus, ne trouvant de l'intérêt à rien. Je ne savais faire que l'école de danse et puis la maison. Rien d'autre, basta. Un vrai zombie je vous dis.

La honte !

Je suis même allé jusqu'à l'appelé plusieurs fois juste pour entendre encore le son de sa voix sur son répondeur. Pathétique !

Des souvenirs peu reluisants. Enfin n'en parlons plus, remettons toutes ces mauvaises pensées dans leur boite et jetons la clé très loin. Intéressons-nous au présent, c'est bien mieux puis de toute façon là nous arrivons à destination chez mes parents.

Toute la famille Lightwood était là pour me célébrer, un pur moment de bonheur comme je n'en avait pu eu depuis un bail. Ma mère, mon père et mon petit frère me sautèrent au cou. Ils avaient l'air heureux de me voir en pleine forme et c'était réciproque

Après le repas, durant toute la soirée, je suis assailli de questions par ma mère qui désire savoir réellement comment je vis loin d'eux et si je m'entends bien avec ma cousine. Elle essaie d'en apprendre plus sur ma vie privée. Je la rassure lui disant que l'entente entre Tessa et moi est parfaite, qu'elle n'a pas de soucis à se faire et que mon nouveau petit ami est « un garçon très bien ».

L'heure tourne et la fatigue me gagne complètement. Le voyage fut épuisant et la simple pensée de la journée marathon du lendemain sonne le glas pour moi je tombe de sommeil et monte alors me coucher.

Cela fait du bien d'être réveillé par une douce odeur de nourriture que par un morceau de black métal à fond pour couvrir les ébats de ma cousine qui ramène presque une nouvelle conquête chaque matin. La vie décalée de Tessa est parfois énervante.

Je me douche, m'habille chaudement, les rigoureux hivers anglais ne m'ont pas immunisé contre le froid. Je suis frileux et alors en quoi ça vous regarde ?

Après le petit déjeuner, Jace, Isabelle et Clary viennent me chercher et ensemble nous allons faire les dernières courses avant le réveillon. Pas que je n'ai pas déjà emballé les présents pour les miens mais celui de mon petit ami n'est pas encore acheté.

Ai-je déjà précisé avoir horreur de faire les boutiques ? Ben voilà je vais le faire. Rien ne me fait plus chier que de faire du shopping.

Je sais vous pensez « s'il déteste ça alors pourquoi il est là ce gros bêta ? ».

Pour être avec ma famille tient ! ça vaut bien un sacrifice surtout quand il s'agit de boutique de vêtements pour femme. Courage Alec, la torture est bientôt finie, et puis les voir rire et heureux ça vaut bien la peine.

Les filles sont vraiment bizarres et chiantes parfois. Quand je vois Clary ou Izzy glousser devant des tenues ça me gave !

C'est vrai ! Non ce n'est pas de la misogynie. N'allez pas imaginer n'importe quoi. Je ne porte aucune haine particulière aux femmes, mais c'est juste un constat : elles sont chiantes.

Je vous vois venir, il est gay donc il doit aimer les mêmes choses que les femmes et bien non, encore une idée reçue. Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là.

Je suis un mec – avant tout – qui aime les hommes, et je n'ai certainement pas un chromosome X en plus ou un autre truc dans le genre.

Et pour finir je n'ai pas de complexe par rapport à mon sexe OK ? Je me sens bien dans ma peau, donc je ne suis pas une ''tante'' et je déteste faire les boutiques, mais j'aime les beaux vêtements. C'est paradoxal mais c'est comme ça. Donc vous oubliez vos préjugés du parfait typique Gay !

Fatigué par les boutiques, je décide de prendre un peu l'air. Je sors une cigarette, bon sang ça détend. Oui je sais, moi qui avait une hygiène de vie irréprochable, je me suis mis à fumer. C'est occasionnel donc ce n'est pas si grave

« Hm ça fait du bien. »

Je ferme les yeux et apprécie l'effet relaxant de la nicotine sur mon cerveau. Oui je sais, fumer ce n'est pas bien.

« Alors comme cela on fume à présent ? »

Est-ce une hallucination auditive ? je n'en reviens pas !

« On se prend pour une grande star ? »

Oh non, pas ça ! Pas encore un de ces clichés ringards ! Mon dieu, faites que ça ne soit pas lui. Suis-je maudit ou bien quoi ?

Pourquoi vous souriez ? Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Moi pas du tout alors fermez là !

Je n'ose pas relever la tête que je garde baissée. Si je ferme les yeux très fort, peut être que tout cela disparaitra. Je sais, c'est con mais bon je fais comme je peux, vous n'êtes pas à ma place et ça se voit.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je réponds, j'ignore ? Je savais que je pouvais le croiser en revenant à la maison mais les chances étaient si infimes que j'y ai pas cru, même pas pensé en fait. New-York est une ville si grande que c'est la faute à pas de chance ? j'ai la poisse ?

Tsss fait chier !

Mon cœur bat vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine et se faire la malle. Ma respiration se coupe comme toujours en sa présence, ma peau frisonne. La blessure que je pensais cicatrisée est encore bien vivace. Ma fierté de mâle m'interdit de lui montrer la souffrance en moi.

Alors je lève sur l'intrus mon regard le plus noir, essayant de cacher l'émoi qu'il produit en moi.

« Tient donc, qui avons-nous là ? Magnus Bane ! Quelle mauvaise surprise ! en quoi ma santé t'intéresse »

Il me lance un de ses sourires si sexy que je me sens mal. Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, la trentaine lui va à ravir.

Hé merde ! Quel mec normal peut penser des trucs pareils de son « connard d'ex » ? il n'y a qu'un con comme moi

Son sourire m'a toujours rendu faible et cela ne semble pas avoir changé. Je vais fondre, alors que je le déteste tant.

Magnus Bane dans toute sa splendeur se tient devant moi, vêtu d'un manteau noir en brocart rebrodé de filagramme dorés, une chemise à longue manche satinée rouge vif et d'un jean bleu foncé qui sublime parfaitement son superbe corps. Il est magnifique ce type !

Magnifique !

Son regard qui m'a toujours troublé me fixe intensément. Il me détaille scrupuleusement, et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. J'ai des craintes face à ce regard.

« Si tu fumes tu vas ruiner ta respiration hors tu sais que dans la danse c'est hyper important ! Chéri ! »

Chéri ? Chéri ! Enfoiré de sadique va. Que me veux il en disant cela ? Je le hais ce salopard. Il me dégoute ce sale type.

Vous ne râlez pas, je reste poli. De quel droit m'appelle-t-il encore par un nom comme ça ? Remettons-lui un peu du plomb dans la cervelle.

« De un, j'ai d'excellentes capacités respiratoires. De deux ''le chéri'' ce n'est pas pour toi, donc tu oublies et de trois je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, Magnus. »

Et par pure provocation, je tire une taffe de ma cigarette et recrache la fumée sur son visage.

Fils de chien va !

Vous ai-je expliqué que Monsieur Bane ne se démontait jamais ? Non seulement il s'approche de moi,

Ce type m'horripile sérieusement.

« Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Alec mais ne fume pas devant moi. »

« Alors dégage de ma vue, comme ça tu éviteras de t'empoisonner et moi aussi par la même occasion. »

« Toujours autant de répartie Alexander Chéri »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Hm un autre doit bien t'appeler de cette manière, non ? »

« Oui et sur ce, au revoir. »

« Oh je vois ! On a un nouveau petit ami…est ce à lui que l'on doit ta merveilleuse transformation ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Arrête de te voiler la face, tu es plus beau et sexy qu'a ton départ. Il faut dire qu'il a réussi à te trouver un style vestimentaire parfait et ce splendide tatouage dans le cou te va à ravir »

Je viens de cramer mon dernier neurone de compréhension à cette phrase. Il essaye de faire quoi là ?

Puis merde pourquoi mes joues se teintent en rose ? Merde ! Il m'a pris en traitre ce salaud. Hors de question qu'il me fasse chanceler.

« Ça suffit tes flatteries, cela ne te va pas, je suis sexy mais uniquement pour mon homme, alors fous moi la paix »

« Hm le petit chat sort ses griffes, c'est trop mignon. J'ai toujours fait des compliments, mais tu dois avoir oublié sinon tu ne serais pas resté aussi longtemps avec moi. »

« Justement cela explique peut-être l'amnésie partielle, avoir été avec toi... personne ne désire se souvenir. »

Cet enfoiré éclate de rire. D'un rire sincère et vraiment joyeux. Ai-je dit un truc drôle ? C'est du foutage de gueule ou bien je ne m'y connais pas. Tourner les autres en ridicule reste encore un de ses passes temps favoris.

Débile va !

Magnus se reprend peu à peu, s'arrêtant difficilement de rire.

« Sinon de retour au pays ou juste de passage chaton ? ».

Non mais c'est quoi ces surnoms ridicules !

« Je ne suis pas un « chaton » connard. Redis-le encore et je t'éclate. »

« Hm tout doux... tu as toujours ce caractère emporté... je te reconnais plus comme ça. Ce qui veut dire que dans le fond tu n'as pas changé Alec et que tu restes toujours le même. L'adorable petit ange que j'ai connu. »

J'allais le frapper mais je m'arrêtais net. Sa dernière phrase plus qu'une autre et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi me fait mal.

Magnus sait vous toucher là où ça fait le plus mal et il avait encore fait mouche. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux

Il veut dire quoi par-là ? Je n'ai pas changé ? Pourquoi dire ça, alors que je me suis débattu comme un fou pour sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il m'avait plongé. J'en ai bavé avant de pouvoir me tenir debout, là, en face de lui et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire bonjour, Magnus me renvoie à mon ancien statut.

Pourtant il se trompe. J'ai changé ! Je ne suis plus le Alec faiblard avec qui il sortait, j'ai changé, je me suis battu pour. Plus jamais je ne m'abaisserai à implorer pour avoir un peu de reconnaissance et d'amour venant de lui. Plus jamais ! Cet homme est vraiment abominable.

Finalement à quoi bon le frapper ? A quoi bon lui répondre ? Cela serait lui donner raison. Alors je tourne les talons et préfère partir.

Je vous en prie, ne me traitez pas de lâche. J'en suis un, je le reconnais mais ne dites rien, je ne veux pas me l'avouer. Je fuis car je ne suis pas assez fort. Je pensais avoir cicatrisé de ma rupture et c'est faux, alors mieux vaut la fuite que le péril.

Il va surement rire de moi, je le sais mais là ça m'importe peu. Mon âme semble être marquée au fer rouge par lui, Magnus peut en être fier, car jamais ne m'en remettrai vraiment. Il restera encré en moi comme par magie.

Je dois partir.

Une poigne ferme retient mon bras. Un soupir m'échappe, que veut-il encore ? me blesser un peu plus ?

Son souffle chaud chatouille ma nuque. Qu'il arrête merde ! Qu'il me foute un peu la paix ! il sait que je tremble quand je sens son souffle, il sait que cela me touche au plus profond de mon être.

S'il y a une chose qui caractérise une grande partie de la gente masculine c'est la fierté, d'autre appelle ça l'honneur, l'orgueil ou encore l'amour propre et je ne fais pas exception. Alors lorsque d'un geste je retire mon bras de son étreinte, c'est ma fierté qui le fait à ma place, et je l'en remercie.

Plus jamais il ne verra plus la peine dans mes yeux, juste cette haine féroce que j'ai pour lui.

Vous, silence ! Le premier qui me rappelle que j'ai dit l'aimer encore je le tue. Je suis en parfaite contradiction, je l'aime et le déteste, c'est clair dans vos têtes

Les sentiments sont tellement étranges, de l'amour l'on passe à la haine. Après l'avoir tant aimé c'est la personne que je hais le plus je crois.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors Magnus Bane serait mort à l'instant. En me retournant mon regard fusille le sien. Cependant son visage affiche un air malicieux.

Ensuite, mon ex boyfriend s'avance plus près de moi, nos corps étant séparés de quelques centimètres. Je le défie de mes yeux couleur océan profond de faire encore un pas de plus.

Vous saviez que ce mec est taré ? Oui ? Tant mieux comme cela je n'ai pas à vous le dire. Ce type est dingue.

Ce salaud avance encore et fait un truc qui me laisse sans voix. Sa main glisse lentement vers la mienne et la caresse. Ma respiration se coupe et un frisson parcourt mon corps. Si même mon propre être ne m'obéit plus où va le monde ?

Ne vous extasiez pas bêtement, il ne va rien se passer ou sinon rien d'autre qu'un meurtre. Comment cet homme peut-il encore me faire autant d'effet ?

« Alexander, je veux parler avec toi, M'accorderas-tu la possibilité de te revoir ? Pour que l'on se rappelle du passé... puis tu pourras me montrer que tu maitrises toujours autant l'oral... je suis certain que tu dois exceller maintenant, te connaissais tu as dû t'exercer encore et encore comme pour la danse »

Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris son allusion ? Si ? Alors vous aussi ça vous la coupe n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce vraiment l'unique pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit lorsqu'il me voit ?

Lui non plus n'a pas changé un véritable fils de chien qui se respecte. Ce type est vraiment pire que tout. Il me prend pour sa catin personnelle ? Je retrouve un peu de ma verve.

« Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars Magnus ».

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, Tu ne me laisses pas le choix »

« Hein ? »

Ce qui se passe ensuite m'échappe un peu. Je vois Magnus bidouiller avec son Gsm et plonger ses mains dans les poches de mon manteau. En un éclair, il a réussi à transférer les numéros

Magnus est vraiment une sale ordure. Si ! Vous ne me ferez pas penser le contraire car quand il s'agit de lui vous perdez tout sens rationnel. Bon sang ouvrez un peu les yeux et regardez les choses en face, faites preuve d'un peu de jugement. Magnus Bane est un enfoiré de première, ne l'oubliez pas.

« A présent j'ai ton numéro et tu as le mien, on pourra se contacter »

« J'en ai pas besoin » crachais-je

« Je suis certain que tu le feras »

« Te contacter ? Laisse-moi rire... même s'il ne restait plus que nous deux sur terre je préfèrerai encore me couper la langue et l'avaler que de devoir te parler. »

« Dire qu'une bouche aussi mignonne sort des horreurs pareilles. »

Magnus lève sa main et caresse rapidement mes lèvres, je détourne aussitôt mon visage. Ses doigts consument mon corps tout entier. Comment puis-je autant le haïr et à la fois le désirer ?

« Ne me touche pas fils de pute... ne me touche plus jamais... je ne suis plus à toi. »

« Je le sais Alec ».

« Alors laisse-moi tranquille, ignore-moi comme tu as toujours su si bien le faire pendant ces dernières années »

« Te laisser tranquille je sais faire... mais t'ignorer c'est hors de question », puis l'asiatique chuchote tout bas quelque chose que je n'entends pas, « _et je ne t'ai jamais ignoré...jamais_. »

« Essaie, tu verras que l'on s'y fait très rapidement. La preuve regarde-moi, je t'ai complètement oublié. »

Non seulement je mens mais en plus je le défie, mauvaise idée quand on connait le gars mais je suis hors de moi, il me met en colère et je le hais de toutes mes forces. Nous sommes deux ex amants certes, ayant eu une relation assez chaotique donc ne serait-il pas plus normal de s'insulter puis s'ignorer superbement sans vouloir titiller plus l'autre ? Dans la logique nous devrions partir chacun de notre côté et laisser le passé derrière nous, non ?

Sa bouche se rapproche dangereusement de mon oreille, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Idiot de cœur, fais gaffe de ne pas me faire un arrêt cardiaque. Comme une brise, son souffle chaud caresse mon oreille frigorifiée, Magnus murmure alors.

« Tu as beau dire que tu m'as oublié mais tu restes toujours là à discuter avec moi...Puis sache que je t'ai perdu dans le passé, mais je ne répéterai pas deux fois la même erreur. J'ai bien appris ma leçon. Donc dis-toi bien que je ferai tout pour te récupérer quoi qu'il m'en coute. »

Ma respiration est hachée. Pourquoi ? Je refuse de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Je ne désire pas saisir ce qu'il sous-entend. Je me recule de lui de plusieurs pas. Qu'il cesse un peu de rire avec moi.

« J'ai mieux à faire ailleurs, salut. »

Tandis que je commence à m'éloigner, retrouvant peu un peu mon calme, mon ex parle un peu plus fort.

« Peu importe ce que tu dis Alexander, je n'abandonne jamais et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux... et bientôt tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi-même. Tu me reviendras. »

« Non Magnus, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de bien et meilleur que toi dans tous les domaines y compris au lit »

A nouveau son rire retentit. Riait-il autant avant ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Bizarre ! Devine-t-il que j'ai menti en sous-entendant que mon nouveau mec me fait plus prendre mon pied que lui au lit, alors que c'est complètement faux ?

Depuis que je l'ai quitté, j'ai couché avec pas mal d'hommes mais aucun ne lui arrive à la cheville niveau sexe. Cet enfoiré est vraiment doué.

Pourquoi cet air stupéfait sur votre visage ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que durant trois ans j'ai fait vœu de chasteté ?

J'ai 25 ans, alors oui avant d'être avec Sébastien j'ai eu plusieurs coups d'un soir. Ne soyez pas aussi prudes et offusqués.

« J'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour explorer toutes les facettes de ton nouveau toi mon cher Alec mais je dois y aller. »

« Enfin la paix »

« Tes paroles sont cassantes mais ne t'en fais pas je t'appelle bientôt »

« Je bloquerai tes appels. »

« Fais comme tu veux, je t'appellerai quand même. »

Une superbe femme blonde, que je reconnais comme étant Camille, s'approche de lui et le prend par le bras. Finalement ils sont ensemble, il leur en aura fallu du temps. Comme quoi la soi-disant amitié homme femme n'existe pas sauf si l'un des deux est homo.

Ils s'éloignent, Magnus se retourne et me fait un clin d'œil et un sourire taquin. Comme réponse je lui fais un doigt d'honneur.

J'ai envie d'hurler, de frapper contre un mur et m'exploser la main au passage pour que mon cerveau se mette enfin en accord avec mon cœur ou vice versa, je ne sais plus. Seulement, tout mon être doit comprendre que Magnus est un ennemi.

Finalement je rejoins à mon tour ma sœur, mon frère et sa petite amie.

De retour chez mes parents, bien que j'essaie de sourire et de paraitre détendu, mon humeur reste maussade. Le besoin de solitude m'assaille. Mon excuse pour filer compagnie à mes parents fatigue due au décalage horaire.

Une fois seul dans mon ancienne chambre qui n'a pas changée depuis, mon corps tombe faiblement sur le lit. Sur le plafond une reproduction du système solaire, peinte quelques années auparavant avec l'aide de mon père. Enfant cela m'aidait à m'endormir et je rêvais d'exploration de mondes parallèles.

C'est excellent la jeunesse mais le changement que l'on subit ado est perturbant aussi. C'est environ à cette époque-là que je découvris mon homosexualité. Je flippais d'être hors des normes imposées par la société. Que diraient les gens bien-pensant en voyant ce que j'étais réellement ?

Je découvris mon attirance pour les garçons en fin de troisième, au moment je me mis à mater sans vergogne le prof de kendo remplaçant.

La première personne à qui je confiai mon secret fut mon frère Jace. Son soutien fut sans faille surtout lorsque je dus l'annoncer à nos parents. La réaction de ma mère est celle qui me marqua le plus et me fit sourire car elle tomba purement et simplement dans les pommes. Mon père en bon père de famille nous rassura tous et surtout ma pauvre mère.

J'ai eu pas mal d'aventures afin de comprendre un peu qui j'étais. Je sortais avec les mecs, je tentais de expériences nouvelles, je flirtais sur la vague du sexe et puis, et puis, il y a eu Magnus

Révélation parmi les révélations, au lit ce mec n'avait rien à envier à un acteur porno. Magnus, le seul qui réussit à combler ma libido débordante.

Magnus encore et toujours lui. Ma tête n'est vraiment pas coopérative aujourd'hui. L'image de mon ex passe et repasse en boucle dans mon esprit. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je suis pathétique d'avoir encore mal. Serais-je assez stupide pour jeter aux orties toute ma nouvelle vie et Sébastien avec ?

Sébastien !

Je prends mon téléphone et lui sonne, cela fait tellement du bien de l'entendre. C'est cet homme auquel je tiens et que j'aime à présent, pas Magnus. Mon cœur semble plus léger et finalement aucune larme ne coule. Le passage à vide est terminé. Je me lève et pars rejoindre ma famille pour la soirée du réveillon.

Le séjour se déroule sans encombre, je sors souvent pour aller rendre visite à des amis. Il ne me reste plus que deux jours à passer encore à New-York avant de rentrer à Londres. Sébastien et moi passons des heures tous les jours au téléphone, je ne pensais pas m'être autant attaché à lui. Comme quoi c'est quand on est éloigné de quelqu'un que l'on se rend compte de l'importance qu'il a dans notre vie. Peut-être devrais-je laisser une véritable chance à mon petit ami et voir si vivre ensemble est possible. Je suis quasi certain que c'est l'homme qu'il me faut.

Aujourd'hui, chose rarissime, j'aide ma mère à faire le repas du déjeuner, discutant de tout et de rien.

« Quel genre de garçon est Sébastien ? »

« Heu...du genre gentil, maman. »

« C'est bien. Il vaut mieux être avec une personne simple et gentille qu'une charismatique et égoïste. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois avec un garçon qui t'aime vraiment comme tu le mérites. »

« Ouais c'est assez cool... mais je préfèrerai que l'on discute d'autre chose que ma vie sentimentale. »

« Ben pourquoi ? C'est normal que je m'intéresse à la vie de mon fils surtout que je ne te vois pas souvent ».

« Oui, mais avoue que c'est étrange, parler avec son fils gay de ''son petit copain'', ce n'est pas courant comme discussion faut dire. »

« Mais pas du tout, je tiens juste à savoir si tu es heureux dans ta vie, c'est tout. Je parle aussi souvent avec Jace et Izzy de leurs vies, enfin quand ils sont à la maison mais tu restes mon grand garçon. »

« Sais-tu que Jace et Clary ont prévu de se marier l'été prochain ? »

« Non, je n'étais pas au courant. »

Mon portable vibre alors dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Surement Sébastien pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Je décroche sans regarder le numéro afficher sur l'écran.

« Allo mon cœur »

« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

Ma mère sourit en voyant l'expression radieuse sur mon visage, mais ma bonne humeur disparait très vite. Je sors alors de la cuisine avant d'exploser de rage.

« Que veux-tu sale type ? »

« C'est déjà fini les « petits cœurs »' ? Dommage. »

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Magnus ? »

« Je vais aller droit au but dans ce cas. Je veux te revoir. »

« Ha haha, très drôle, mais moi je ne désire plus jamais te recroiser de mon existence. »

« Attends avant de raccrocher… de savoir ce que j'ai à te proposer. »

« Je m'en fous, je ne veux pas savoir, salut ! »

Je referme le clapet de mon téléphone, furieux. Dès que je rentre à Londres, je change de numéro. Connard !

Au déjeuner mon frère et sa future femme viennent se joindre à nous. L'ambiance est bonne et nous discutons à bâtons rompus de choses et d'autres. Pour être certain de ne plus recevoir d'appels de mon ex, mon portable est éteint.

Avec plaisir, je savoure les derniers moments passés en famille avant mon départ dans moins de 48 heures.

Une fois de plus je me retrouve avec ma mère et Clary et donne un coup de main pour faire la vaisselle.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis souvent avec ma mère que j'ai tourné homosexuel, merci d'éviter ce genre de cliché. Décidément, vous avez des esprits de l'ancien temps ma parole !

Le portable de Clary sonne, à l'entendre discuter ça semble être son travail. Elle s'éloigne pour parler plus tranquillement et loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Je la remplace pour essuyer les assiettes. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle me tend son téléphone et me dit que c'est pour moi. Je suis étonné et ma mère aussi mais s'abstient de faire des commentaires. Je sors de la cuisine et pars au jardin m'en griller une en même temps que je parle au téléphone.

« Alec Lightwood, à qui aie-je l'honneur ? »

« Bonjour chéri, comment vas-tu ? »

« Magnus ? …Comment as-tu eu le numéro de ma belle-sœur ? Est-ce que tu me harcèles ? »

« Tout doux chaton, tout doux. Tu penses toujours au pire. »

« Désolé si tu as été un bon professeur dans ce domaine »

« Tu me flattes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et pourquoi appelles-tu sur le numéro de Clary ?

« Si j'ai appelé ta belle-sœur c'est pour le travail… ignores-tu que je suis son supérieur ? »

« Non, je n'savais pas… Alors pourquoi vouloir me parler ? »

« C'est que tu n'es pas un gentil garçon Alec. Tu as été très vilain en retirant la batterie de ton GSM »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ou de tes conneries. »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais le sort semble s'acharner pour te donner tort. J'appelle Clary pour une info et voilà que j'apprends que tu n'es pas loin. »

« Le sort, tu parles ! Laisse-moi tranquille et ne mêle pas ma belle-sœur à ça. »

« C'est certain que je serais vraiment ennuyé si, parce que tu refuses de venir dîner avec moi ce soir, je doive reporter ma mauvaise humeur sur une personne innocente. »

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer que si je refuse de te voir, tu vires Clary ? Tu me fais du chantage ? »

« Virer Clary ? Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me passer d'une de nos designers les plus prometteurs. Non... il serait juste regrettable qu'elle se retrouve sur des projets sans importance, sans intérêt particulier. »

« Mais t'es vraiment un enfoiré…je…je te hais. Tu me dégoute, tu joues avec les gens comme s'ils étaient que des objets »

« Oui très bien, tu pourras me dire tout ça en face ce soir. Que penses-tu du restaurant éthiopien sur la place principale ce soir à 20 h30 ?

« Je… tu… ai-je le choix ? »

« Oui tu peux refuser, il n'y a pas de soucis... Je serais juste désolé demain de dire à Clary que je la retire du projet shadowhunter sachant que cela lui tient vraiment à cœur. Mais c'est toi qui vois. »

Vous en pensez quoi de lui ? Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de rage. Me tendre un piège en se servant comme ça de ma belle-sœur, c'est dégueulasse. C'est minable pourtant efficace.

Quel connard ! Je le hais ! Je le hais !

Un pareil stratagème, pourquoi ? A quoi bon cela va-t-il lui servir de me revoir ?

Je serre fort le téléphone, me retenant de le balancer pour le pulvériser au sol. Qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? Être victime d'un chantage, vraiment le destin ne m'épargne rien.

Alors finissez-vous enfin par me donner raison lorsque j'ai voulu m'enfuir la fois dernière comme un lâche ? Si je l'avais fait je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Magnus n'a pas changé du tout, c'est toujours le même salaud que trois ans auparavant. J'essaie de respirer plus lentement, de prendre de pleine goulée d'air froid, mais ma colère ne retombe pas. Il se passe presque une éternité avant que je ne reporte l'appareil à mon oreille.

« Si j'accepte tu laisses Clary tranquille ? », je demande chagriné.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole, tu le sais bien. »

« C'est …merde… j'accepte. »

« Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix. Donc à ce soir 20 h30, fais-toi beau, j'adore quand tu portes un costume, le bleu nuit en particulier. »

« C'est un ordre ou juste un désir encore débile ? »

« Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un souhait chéri, rien de plus, mais je sais que tu aimes me faire plaisir… ah j'allais oublier une dernière condition à notre marché... »

« Quoi donc encore ? »

« Tu passes la nuit avec moi et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« QUOI ? Et pourquoi une condition pareille ? »

« Tu peux refuser Alec, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as pas le couteau sous la gorge. »

« Ouais je vois, je n'ai pas de couteau sous la gorge mais une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. »

« Belle image, mais je ne suis pas homme à obtenir quoique ce soit par la force et dis-toi que nous passerons la nuit en tout bien tout honneur. »

« Tu es le pire salopard de toute cette terre Magnus bane mais bon pour Clary c'est ok pour ce soir ».

Magnus raccroche en rigolant. Je suis las, dépité. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté. Revenir à New York fut une belle erreur, mémorable même. Comment ai-je pu croire que je serais plus fort que Bane. Plus retors, manipulateur et arriviste que lui, il n'y a pas.

Autrefois, je souriais souvent quand il avait quelqu'un dans son collimateur. Peu importe ce qui lui en coutait, il arrivait constamment tôt ou tard à faire ce qu'il désirait de la personne et la faire payer chèrement.

Aujourd'hui mon nom fera partie de la longue liste de ses victimes je ris jaune.

Mon corps est adossé contre un des murs de la maison. Ma tête est rejetée vers l'arrière, une larme roule sur ma joue malgré moi. Lamentable.

Je regrette. Je ne veux pas redevenir son jouet, sa chose. Je ne veux plus de cette ancienne vie qu'il m'avait donnée. J'ai l'impression étrange de faire un bond dans le passé. Je nage en plein cauchemar mais impossible de me réveiller.

Mes jambes flanchent, je me retrouve accroupi sur l'herbe gelée, et mes yeux se remplissent vraiment de larmes.

Cessez un peu de toujours vous fendre la poire en deux quand il s'agit de mes malheurs. N'arrivez-vous donc pas à assimiler le mal que Magnus m'a fait dans le passé ? Même si vous vous moquez, respectez ma souffrance.

Pourquoi s'acharner sur moi alors qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

Mon corps tremble, mais le froid piquant n'a rien avoir avec ça. Comme un boomerang toutes les douleurs passées, enfouies au plus profond de moi remontent d'un seul coup et me terrassent.

Je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas… le bonheur de ma famille compte plus que le mien.

Maudit soit le jour où mon regard rencontra celui de Magnus. Je me hais. Je déteste ma faiblesse.

Je n'arrive pas à me raccrocher aux souvenirs heureux avec Sébastien. Magnus dévaste tout en moi. Tout !

Machinalement, ma main droite se met à griffer la peau de mon bras gauche jusqu'au sang. Au plus profond de ma chair je garde les traces de ma détresse lors de notre précédente rupture.

Dites rien ! Je mets de côté ma fierté et j'avoue.

Oui j'ai vraiment souffert, trop peut-être.

Vous captez finalement pourquoi je suis parti si loin et si longtemps ?

Vous aviez raison. Je me suis tailladé les veines, j'ai voulu mourir plus d'une fois pour ne plus souffrir sans lui. Je ne voulais pas d'un monde ou Magnus n'existait plus.

Vous êtes satisfait ? Si votre réponse est ''oui'', alors vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de quoi je parle. Sans doute n'avez-vous jamais aimé ou peut-être cela n'était pas le Grand Amour.

Fermez les yeux et visualiser l'image d'un corps encore chaud, puis voyez que l'on arrache le cœur de ce corps, et voyez comment l'organe palpite encore. Ça fait mal car l'on meurt sans, l'image n'est pas loin de la réalité.

J'ai aimé Magnus comme un dingue. Etre dépendant le mot est faible. Comme un junkie réclame sa dose, j'avais un besoin vital de lui : ma dope. Une véritable drogue dure pour moi. Il y a peu de chance que je n'en guérisse jamais vraiment. Je l'ai encore dans le sang.

C'est con de chialer comme ça, alors qu'après tout c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, mais je croyais vraiment qu'il me reviendrait. Je l'aimais moi ! Comme toujours, j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Donc le revoir ce soir, seul à seul et passer la nuit avec lui va enfoncer le couteau encore plus profondément dans la plaie.

Je suis maso ! Je suis maso car je voudrais y croire réellement sans me soucier des conséquences. Seulement, rentrer dans le jeu auquel il voudra jouer… jamais je ne saurais faire semblant malheureusement.

Moi je me sais incapable de lui résister sans aide, sans échappatoire. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris les règles du jeu avec lui, c'est pour cela que je me suis brulé les ailes. Magnus va me détruire, et cette fois ci je ne pourrai pas me relever.

Décidément les fêtes de fin d'année, cela ne me réussit pas

Alors oui riez de moi si cela vous chante mais taisez-vous, ne dites plus rien et laisser moi seul avec ma douleur.

 **TBC**

 **Le prochain chapitre on passe à un POV Magnus**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Ariane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello à tous, voici la suite de cette fiction, on va changer de point de vue.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Changement de perception partie 1**

« Ma… Magnus…Oui... encore, plus fort… »

Depuis quand faisait-on autant de bruit en baisant ? Où sont donc passés les mignons gémissements pour laisser place à ces espèces de vociférations qui font mal aux oreilles et contrairement à ce que l'on croit, font retomber l'envie d'atteindre le 7ème ciel.

« Magnus... ouiiiiiiiiiii »

Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini oui, ces cris absurdes et ridicules ? J'admets que l'on puisse prendre son pied en étant un tantinet plus expressif que la moyenne des gens, mais tout de même. Ça frise la comédie à ce niveau. Si je ne me connaissais pas si bien je pourrais presque croire que c'est de la simulation, en plus la pire qui soit. Heureusement, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis doué au lit, je sais comment faire jouir quelqu'un. Homme ou femme.

« Magnuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssss »

Putain ! mais fais attention à mes oreilles, mes tympans vont exploser ! Malgré mon calme apparent, ma limite n'est pas loin. C'en est assez ! Mettons fin tout de suite à cette chose que je ne sais pas qualifier.

« Tu sais petit biscuit je sais encore comment je m'appelle et tout l'hôtel doit connaitre mon nom maintenant. Donc tu te tais. Tu finis par me couper toute envie là. Apprécie en silence

« Je... désolée c'est que c'est si bon... je me suis lais... »

« Qu'ai-je dit ? ferme là ! Merci. »

Encore quelques coups de reins pour la forme et je finis là cette besogne sans même éjaculer. Un autre cri de jouissance, je ne relève pas. Certaines personnes ne comprennent pas la signification du mot ''silence''.

Je me retire rapidement du corps humide, enlève la capote et ramasse mon caleçon. Je me lève et pars m'installer sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Il pleut dehors. Ça ne colle pas à mon caractère enjoué, j'aime le soleil, la vie et non pas ce temps de merde qui me fout le cafard. Je soupire, dire que cette parodie de partie de jambes en l'air aurait dû me soulager, je me sens deux fois plus lésé.

Je saisi mon téléphone posé sur la table en face du fauteuil et compose un numéro appris par cœur. A la quatrième sonnerie, quelqu'un décroche. Je souris.

« Allo ? »

« Bonsoir mon petit chat, comment vas-tu ? »

« Magnus ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié le timbre de ma voix mon ange ? »

« Espèce de salaud, comment tu as trafiqué les comptes pour avoir mon nouveau numéro de téléphone »

« Donc c'est sciemment que tu l'as changé ? Moi qui pensais que je faisais un faux numéro en permanence. Tu es un méchant garçon Alec. C'est difficile de remonter jusqu'à toi, tu sais ? »

« Va te faire foutre avec ce que tu penses, fiche moi la paix. T'as compris ? »

« Ton disque est rayé amour »

« M'en fous, lâche-moi. »

« Alec, tu n'apprends donc jamais rien ! »

« LAISSE-MOI EN PAIX, CONNARD. Si tu veux je viens te défoncer la tronche. »

« Chut… ne crie pas si fort, il ne faudrait pas que ''Sébastien'' se demande avec qui tu parles au téléphone même s'il ne comprend pas bien l'américain, après tout notre accent est différent de l'anglais pur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sébastien n'est pas avec moi mais…. putain, ... comment connais-tu son prénom ?

« Tu es adorable, chaton. Cependant je me souviens t'avoir dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser tranquille tant que tu ne serais pas de nouveau mien, non ? je me dois donc de connaitre ta vie et notamment mes ennemis »

« Tu comptes te servir de lui pour faire pression ? »

« Pourquoi penses-tu toujours au pire ? ne crois-tu pas que je sois simplement curieux »

« Magnus, tu veux quoi ? »

« Toi, simplement toi Alec »

« Tes désirs ne sont pas les miens. »

Alec raccroche aussitôt. Ce jeune homme est une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Il n'y a rien de tel pour me remettre d'excellente humeur que de discuter avec cet ange. Toutes ses réactions sont tellement prévisibles. Sauf une ou sur le coup j'ai été mal pris mais maintenant j'en rigole.

A présent la donne n'est plus la même, rendant le challenge plus stimulant. Savoir qu'Alexander pense pouvoir s'éloigner définitivement de moi me plait vraiment. Son coté tenace j'adore.

Cela fait un petit moment que je parle sans pour autant m'être présenté. Magnus Bane pour vous servir. Gentleman, grand businessman et surtout séducteur.

Je sais que vous me connaissez déjà, tout comme vous connaissez mon cher amant Alec que je viens d'avoir au téléphone et qui croit dur comme fer que je le harcèle. Pourtant ce n'est pas mon caractère.

Comme toujours dans la vie tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi ?

Cependant une chose est certaine et peu importe de quel côté l'on se trouve Alec et moi sommes bien des ''ex''. En tout cas j'espère que ça ne durera pas. Rien n'est jamais sûr dans ce monde malgré toute la confiance que je peux afficher.

Vous par contre je sais ce que vous pensez de moi

Je suis le méchant de l'histoire, le salopard de service, le fils de pute de première, le connard sans complexe. Bref le mec sans cœur qui a juste son cerveau au niveau du sexe. Un type détestable ! Est-ce que la liste est complète ou ai-je oublié quelque chose, je peux vous donner un morceau de papier si vous voulez rajouter des termes

J'en conclus donc que vous portez un jugement sur moi, et ce depuis le départ. Je vais vous dire que j'aime cela, les personnes sans opinion ou personnalité me font chier

Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai nullement l'envie de vous faire changer d'avis à mon sujet et peut-être est-il vrai que je mérite tous ces noms peu glorieux que l'on m'attribue. D'ailleurs ça me grise, j'exulte de ces petits noms si affectueux

Dans toute histoire, il y a une part de vérité, et il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Je ne démentirai pas les faits. Pourtant, permettez-moi de vous donner mon point de vue sur cette relation en dent de scie entre Alec et moi.

Je suis d'avis que pour avoir une position objective sur quelque chose, il faut saisir pleinement tous les tenants et les aboutissants, il faut connaitre toutes les versions du récit. Même celle de l'enfoiré de première.

Vous connaissez déjà mon nom et mon prénom, sinon j'ai trente ans, je suis responsable d'une boite de production de costumes et de décors.

Selon certaines rumeurs, je suis un requin, un ambitieux aux dents longues rayant le plancher, un mec prêt à tout.

J'adore que l'on me prête toutes ses qualités, c'est vraiment un plaisir de voir les gens qui jalousent

Je ne leur donne pas tort. C'est vrai ! Je suis un opportuniste, où est le embarras ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir honte ? Est-ce mal d'être carriériste ? Non ! Je ne veux pas me contenter de rester toute ma vie sous les ordres d'une tierce personne, je vise le sommet et je me donne les moyens d'y arriver. Je travaille dur et j'en suis fier. Rêver c'est bien mais moi je veux vivre mes rêves.

Sinon physiquement, je suis assez atypique.

A la base, je mesure un mètre 85, je suis brun de cheveux et j'ai la peau dorée. Mes yeux sont ambrés, parfois même dorés. Mais contrairement aux normes je suis un excentrique. J'ai des piercings aux oreilles, le porte du maquillage et des tenues flashy. J'aime la mode et elle me le rend bien. Je veux que l'on me remarque dans toutes les situations.

Quatre ans plutôt Alexander et moi vivions ensemble. Nous formions ce que beaucoup qualifient de ''couple gay''.

Quoique je suis encore dans une catégorie différente, bisexuel. J'ai eu des aventures avec des femmes et des hommes et j'avoue que c'est dans les bras d'Alec que j'aime être.

Vous devez sans doute vous demander où je veux en venir avec toutes mes explications, n'est-ce pas ?

Je veux juste que vous puissiez comprendre mon caractère avant d'exposer ma version des faits.

Pour moi rien n'est jamais acquis ou fini tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé.

Maintenant, voilà ma version de l'histoire et obligatoirement il faut une projection dans le passé sinon vous aurez du mal à comprendre la discussion que nous venons d'avoir mon ex et moi.

Notre première rencontre remonte à quatre ans, un après-midi d'été où j'accompagnais Camille, une de mes meilleures amies, et surtout une des rares filles avec laquelle je n'ai jamais couché, pour faire quelques achats.

Au départ, j'ai refusé net mais bon cette fille a le chic de m'obliger à faire ce qu'elle veut. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je la garde comme coordinatrice costumes. Une subordonnée qui commande son supérieur et l'oblige à travailler même quand l'heure est finie, c'est son style.

J'ai beau m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais le plus à plaindre est son fiancé Raphael. Le pauvre homme je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Pourtant ils ont l'air d'aller si bien ensemble.

Evidemment un orage éclate, Camille qui a la frousse se colle à moi. Ça me fait rire, elle moins mais bon elle me connait. Elle se vexe, me donne un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de m'entrainer à l'intérieur d'un disquaire pour nous abriter de la pluie diluvienne qui suit aussitôt.

Je décide de flâner un peu dans les rayonnages, regardant si certaines musiques s'avèrent intéressantes. Au détour d'une allée consacrée aux musiques contemporaines, j'aperçois une tête noire de cheveux perdue dans ses pensées dans toute la flopée de cd divers. Il essaye d'attraper un disque en particulier mais n'y arrive pas.

« Et alors nain de jardin tu veux un coup de main »

« Laisse-moi en paix grand poireaux »

Il ne semble pas apprécier mon entrée en matière. Pourtant ce n'est que la vérité, il est un peu plus petit que moi.

En tout cas un véritable régal pour les yeux. Une beauté époustouflante, un caractère de cochon, tout ce que j'aime réuni en une personne. Brun aux yeux saphir, un pierre précieuse brute, une pure merveille, je tombé sous le charme directement.

Ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'est pas un coup de foudre, c'est tout autre chose. Difficile de m'en détacher. Ses yeux océans semblent m'avoir envoûté.

Vous ai-je dis que je suis un épicurien jusqu'au bout des doigts ? Non ? Maintenant vous le savez et vous avez compris ce que je sous entends.

Même si mon cœur ne bat pas la chamade, Alec est un véritable coup de cœur, il me plait, alors je le taquine un peu histoire de tâter le terrain. Il rougit, mes allusions douteuses font effet. J'esquisse un sourire.

Malheureusement Alec est un peu sanguin et les gardes de sécurités nous font sortir. Franchement je lui aurais bien proposé un café puis un digestif au loft et puis visiter mon lit à baldaquin. Camille revient et m'entraine, quel dommage.

Je l'oubliais jusqu'à ce que six mois plus tard, je recroise ses yeux bleus un matin d'octobre dans les bureaux de mon entreprise.

Je me souvins vaguement avoir vu passé un cv ressemblant au sien sur mon bureau, mais aucun souvenir de l'avoir accepté. Camille m'informa que c'était elle qui l'avait fait, convaincue que je ne jetterais pas mon dévolu sur un garçon, du moins pas aussi jeune. Il était majeur tout de même, ce n'était plus un enfant. Bon, je lui concède qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Surtout que j'avais fait le serment de ne jamais sortir avec un « enfant »

Le problème c'est qu'Alec l'interdit est devenu le fruit de la convoitise. Je le voulais et j'allais l'avoir par tous les moyens.

Il semblait que la réciproque était aussi vraie du côté du beau brun. Ce n'est pas que je sois spécialement quelqu'un que l'on nommerait de canon de beauté mais il est rare que mon charme laisse indifférent, surtout sur un garçon comme lui attiré par les hommes. Alec lorgnait sans vergogne sur moi, ne s'en cachant même pas.

Pauvre petit lapin blanc il s'attaquait au grand méchant loup sans le savoir. Je suis un tueur de requin, je n'en ai pas peur que du contraire. Il allait gouter à toutes les facettes de ma personnalité. J'aime tester les gens, voir leurs réactions et je voulais tout savoir sur lui. Tout en le faisant enrager au plus que je pouvais.

Malgré sa beauté indéniable, son physique agréable, je ne lui accordais pas plus d'attention que cela. Passer de chasseur à proie, l'inversion des rôles, très peu pour moi.

Je devais lui montrer où était sa place à ce jeune gamin. Ne dites rien, je sais je suis vache.

Je fis de lui mon larbin personnel, mon bouc émissaire, que j'adorais tourmenter à la moindre occasion sans aucune raison. Il ne craqua pas une seule fois, allant même au-devant de mes attentes, bossant réellement, ne faisant jamais un seul commentaire même lorsqu'il me surprit en train de peloter l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Etrange, cela aurait pu lui servir pour que je me conduise un peu plus civilement à son encontre.

Non, Alexander se montra plus intelligent que ça, patientant, sachant repérer le moment le plus propice, la situation la plus compromettante pour moi.

Mon mantra est ''qui veut la fin veut les moyens''.

Pour atteindre le haut, il faut savoir faire preuve de bassesses. Mes ambitions me poussent toujours plus loin. Même si pour cela je dois me servir de la secrétaire du ''Big Boss''. Jolie, célibataire, expérimentée et surtout informée sur les secrets des hautes sphères. Puis, pourquoi se priver si l'on peut allier l'utile à l'agréable ?

Savez-vous que la plupart des hommes ont un grand nombre de fantasmes en commun ? Celui de la secrétaire en fait partie. Toutefois notez une chose importante dans la réalisation de ce fantasme ne pas oublier de verrouiller la porte pour éviter d'être déranger ou bien surpris. Détail que je négligeai cette fois-là, mais grâce à Alexander dorénavant ma porte est toujours fermée à double tour quand j'effectue des heures sup.

Je remarque que cela vous fait sourire ? Moi aussi, bizarrement Camille sourit moins lorsqu'elle trouve ma porte close et dans l'incapacité de vérifier mes actions.

Alec est audacieux, je pense même qu'il est limite suicidaire. De ma vie, jamais personne n'eut assez de courage pour me faire du chantage. Personne, sauf lui !

Un simple stagiaire, qui montre du caractère en faisant du chantage, j'adore.

Je savais très bien que je n'avais pas peur de lui, je voulais juste voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller afin de me mettre dans son lit. Voyons, je suis peut-être belle gueule mais je ne suis pas con non plus. Il désirait m'avoir

Alors j'ai fait mon salaud de première pendant ce fameux rendez-vous. Je jubilai de le voir mal dans sa peau alors que lui faisait tout pour essayer de passer une soirée correcte. J'appréciai son courage et son aplomb mais je devais lui faire passer l'envie de vouloir à nouveau se mesurer à moi.

Malgré la forte attirance qu'il ressentait pour moi, ne cachant rien de ses intentions, Alec ne supporta pas mes mauvaises blagues sur sa sexualité ne céda à mes avances à peine voilées. Alexander me voulait mais connaissait sa valeur. Dommage !

Évidemment je suis doué et j'ai réussi à l'avoir. À force de persuasion et d'un taux d'alcoolémie assez élevé, il me montra toute la profondeur de son intérêt pour moi en me donnant un aperçu de ses capacités orales, quasiment un mois après notre premier rencart.

Waouh ! ce garçon est une tuerie dans ce domaine, un dieu pour ça. Franchement je n'avais jamais pris un tel pied de toute ma vie.

Sans doute devez-vous vous demandez ''pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps'' ? Simplement parce que ce sale gamin m'a fait déployer des armes que je gardais pour les femmes. Du genre jouer les séducteurs, être charmant etc. d'habitude les hommes sont moins longs pour tomber dans mes griffes. Comme quoi ce jeune homme est un saphir brut.

Puis plus l'on me résiste plus j'ai besoin d'avoir la personne. Je n'aime pas que l'on se refuse à moi. Quand j'ai un objectif, je m'y tiens et ce jusqu'au bout. Ce que Magnus veut, Bane l'obtient.

Par contre je me demande comment il m'a piégé. Oui j'ai été piégé. Ma bisexualité ne me pose pas de problème, j'assume entièrement mon penchant pour les deux sexes. D'habitude je prends, j'use et je jette et là, non. Au lieu de le jeter, j'ai commencé à sortir avec lui. Le piège s'était refermé sur moi. Comment ?

Une semaine après nos premières caresses, je pus gouter à l'étroitesse de sa personne. Un vrai bonheur. Alexander me tenait par le sexe. Derrière son petit air enfantin, il cachait bien son jeu. Un véritable démon de la luxure, Asmodée en personne. Il n'avait besoin d'aucun professeur. Pourtant je me serais bien vu lui enseigner pas mal de choses dans ce domaine. Attention, je ne regrette rien

Vous devinerez sans peine que j'appréciais à leur juste mesure l'étendue de ses talents pour le sport de chambre. D'ailleurs c'est notre sport favori à tous les deux.

Si au début je cédais à l'ainé des Lightwood pour des raisons purement, le voyant uniquement lorsque le besoin d'assouvir ma libido se faisait pressante. Je me surpris au fur et à mesure que je passais du temps avec lui à l'apprécier pour d'autres raisons que ses fesses. Il avait un esprit de conquérant et beaucoup de courage et de ténacité. Bref je tombais sous le charme.

Je ne dis pas ça pour que vous me preniez pour un gars bien, je n'ai pas envie de vous plaire, juste vous expliquer

Sa personnalité se révéla entière et bien trempée malgré son jeune âge, du moins par rapport à l'écart qu'il existait entre nous. Attachant, attendrissant à la fois, têtu, borné d'un autre côté, tenace, fier, orgueilleux, gai, débordant de vie et un tantinet naïf sur les bords.

Quand j'étais à ses côtés, je pouvais me mettre à rêver un peu. Je pouvais souffler, me permettre d'être moi-même. Je me confiai (bien que je contrôlais tout pour ne pas révéler de choses trop intimes.)

Connaissez-vous la jalousie ?

Eh bien moi je l'ai apprise à ses côtés. J'étais jaloux de la famille d'Alec, de sa façon dont il se comportait avec me rendait malade. Je passais au second plan, quelle horreur. D'ailleurs je ne voulais pas m'attacher à Alec à cause de cela. Ne pas être dépendant d'un homme dont je n'étais pas la principale priorité.

Ma vie se déroulait telle que je l'avais toujours mené jusqu'à là. Epicurien dans l'âme, chaque plaisir qui s'offrait à moi, je le saisissais. Me déhanchant sur d'autres corps, humant le parfum de bras étrangers, assouvissant mes pulsions à gauche à droite. Le trompant sans une once de remords. Même si moi je ne considérais pas cela comme tel.

Etait-ce de la vengeance ou même une punition ? je n'en ai pas la réponse, je pense que j'étais humilié de ne pas être le principal actionnaire du cœur d'Alec alors je devais le rendre jaloux aussi

Ce beau gosse est un nerveux, un vrai de vrai. Réagissant au quart de tour, ma joue et ma mâchoire s'en souviennent très bien. Combien de fois je ne me suis pas pris une raclée. Il ne fait pas du sport étude pour rien.

Au début de mes infidélités, Alec me gueulait dessus, me frappait parfois et je ne disais rien. Il finissait par laisser couler et me pardonnait. Toujours une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Vers la fin de notre relation, il ne disait plus rien, il s'était éteint, un véritable silence.

De plus il ne cherchait jamais à savoir quoi sur les rumeurs de mes incartades, ne me questionnait pas sur mes potentiels nouveaux amants et amantes. Étrange ? pour vous vous en pensez quoi ?

En fait je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, je ne sais pas moi-même quoi en penser.

Je devais garder un contrôle total sur ma vie coute que coute. Je suis le seul capitaine de mon navire et il ne tanguera pas. Oui je suis un enfoiré qui blesse son petit ami consciemment et je m'en fiche.

Je suis mon seul et unique maitre !

Savez-vous comment quelqu'un finit par prendre de la place dans votre vie sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte ? Moi non plus je ne sais pas ! Quoi qu'un début de réponse plausible me vienne à l'esprit.

A la base je considérais Alec comme un sex friends. On avait besoin d'amour, on se voyait, on profitait et puis à la revoyure. De ce fait je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'allait pas voir ailleurs. Aucun accord tacite entre nous ne le lui interdisait.

Et puis sans que nous nous en rendions compte, nous passions autant de temps habillé à discuter de tout et de rien et le statut d'Alexander se changea en petit ami.

Sans être vraiment certain, je pense que son changement de statut se négocia au moment où nous commençâmes à vivre ensemble. Mais bon ce n'est qu'une simple supposition, je ne suis pas vraiment affirmatif là-dessus. Je sais que cela va vous étonner mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir vivre chez moi.

Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Un peu plus tôt je clamais haut et fort mon indépendance et voilà que je suis celui qui propose à l'autre la vie à deux. Il faut dire que j'aime mon loft et son confort. Ça me plaisait de le partager avec ce jeune homme.

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai fait cette demande ? à force d'entendre que nous étions en couple, je voulais avoir une place plus importante dans sa vie, devenir son centre d'intérêt. Hors sa fratrie prenait trop de son temps, donc voilà par contrôle j'ai fait cette proposition. J'étais jaloux et possessif d'Alec et c'était la première fois

Satané Lightwood ! Me faire perdre mon bon sens, du jamais vu.

Les débuts de la cohabitation furent pénibles mais au fur et à mesure que nous apprivoisions le caractère de l'un et de l'autre, plus je m'étonnais à me délecter de nos moments tendres, de nos conversations le soir.

Le plus souvent en silence je l'écoutais parler de ses projets, répondant que par petit bruits, mais je partageais à ma façon son enthousiasme débordant pour ses études et pour son plaisir dans le sport, les arts et la danse. Il s'amusait à me répéter des chorégraphies et je prenais un véritable plaisir à le voir concentré pour que chaque mouvement soit parfait.

Parfois j'aimais le taquiner, ça se finissait suent en bataille de coussin. Un soir, Il s'assied sur moi, bloquant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Ses genoux essayent de peser sur mes cuisses. Un poids plume voulant me maitriser, j'adore.

J'aime pas le cliché que dans les couples gay c'est le dominant qui décide de tout. C'est faux. Alec est un dominé Actif et quand il le désirait, c'était lui qui prenait le dessus. Moi qui avait toujours été le donneur avec Alec, j'ai même accepté être le receveur. Il fallait une fameuse dose d'amour pour accepter cela. J'aime me laisser faire et subir ses assauts sans rechigner.

Alec se penche jusqu'au niveau de mon visage, s'empare de mes lèvres, force le passage jusque dans ma bouche. Sa langue bataille avec la mienne. Je le laisse gagner le match. Notre baiser est brutal, impatient. Un pur délice ! Il abandonne ensuite ma bouche pour partir à l'exploration du reste de mon corps.

Ses lèvres descendent toujours plus bas. En victime docile, j'apprécie le plaisir que me procurent ses caresses. Mes gémissements montent en puissance lorsque sa langue joue avec le bout de mon sexe. Me donnant ainsi encore une fois un aperçu de l'étendu de sa maitrise du sexe oral. J'en suis dingue. Je suis fou de ce gosse.

C'est si bon ! Lascivement, ma main passe et repasse dans ses mèches couleur corbeau, pressant plus fortement sur sa tête par moment guidé par le plaisir.

Le rythme calculé de ses fabuleux va et vient sur ma virilité, les caresses appuyées sur le bas de mon pénis me transportent. Tant de luxure, j'en raffole et avec Alec j'ai trouvé aussi lubrique que moi.

Les bruits de succions obscènes autant que la fellation me font totalement perdre pied. Je vais venir ! Je veux le pénétrer, je ne veux pas jouir seulement avec sa bouche. Mais juste à l'instant où ma libération est proche Alec me bloque.

« Non mon chéri, c'est moi qui décide d'où et quand tu jouis et c'est maintenant dans ma bouche »

« Je veux venir en toi Alec. Laisse-moi te prendre. »

« Hors de question, tu ne regretteras pas. Tu te laisses guider point barre »

Il dépose un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Puis, puis reprend de plus belle son oral. Je peux voir qu'il esquisse Un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Je jouis une première fois. Il remonte et m'embrasse avant de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Il n'en a pas eu assez, je le vois dans son regard. J'anticipe déjà ce qui va se passer et je sens que je vais adorer. Il passe son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et déboutonne son jean sans me quitter des yeux, faisant en sorte que je ne rate rien de son petit Strip tease improvisé.

Alexander sait comment m'allumer, il sait m'exciter comme personne, me refaisant bander à une vitesse impressionnante.

A présent il est complètement nu sur moi, alors que moi je suis toujours habillé. Mon sexe est raide à l'extrême, frottant doucement sur son fessier sans jamais pouvoir le pénétrer. Il humidifie ses lèvres en passant lentement sa langue dessus. Sa bouche s'étire en un petit sourire moqueur. Le jeu va commencer !

Vous ne connaissiez pas cette facette d'Alexander Lightwood hein ? Celle du garçon joueur et plein de lubricité ? Lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe mon petit ami est extrêmement joueur. Il a un côté complètement désinhibé et fou que j'adore.

Et non, il n'accoure pas quand je l'appelle comme le pense la plupart de nos amis. Au lit Alec est le seul et unique maître et il fait ce qu'il désire de moi.

Il passe sa main sur son torse, retraçant les courbes de ses muscles alors que je ne peux pas le toucher. Il halète. Il a envie, alors avec son autre main se saisit de son sexe et le masturbe.

J'ai vraiment envie de lui, et là je sens que je vais devoir attendre très longtemps avant d'être satisfait.

Il augmente la cadence de Ses caresses, ses gémissements sont plus longs. Sa tête est rejetée vers l'arrière pourtant je ne le quitte pas du regard, ne perdant pas une seule seconde du spectacle offert. Même si je suis frustré je ne peux que le trouver beau comme cela et sexy comme pas possible. Il me rend dingue ce mec.

Il se libère sur moi dans un dernier cri puis relevant la tête, il croise à nouveau mon regard. Il me sourit en passant un coup de langue sur sa main ou il restait un peu de son sperme. Ce n'est qu'un petit allumeur. Il m'embrasse et file sous la douche. Je ne peux qu'apprécier de gouter à sa saveur légèrement salée et pimentée. En tout cas, il ne s'en sortira pas comme cela. Je me déshabille à la vitesse de la lumière et je le rejoins sous le filet d'eau. Et comme toujours, j'ai ce que je veux, je fini par le posséder et il crie mon nom à tout rompre dans l'écho de la pièce d'eau.

J'en ai des sueurs froides rien qu'à y penser, je me lève de mon fauteuil, et je vais boire un peu d'eau. Je ne peux que regarder la greluche dans le lit et soupirer. Vivement qu'elle se réveille et se casse. Quant à vous, restez bien ici que je puisse vous raconter la suite. Parler d'Alec n'est pas si facile. Je suis peut être un monstre mais même les monstres peuvent souffrir.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Alors, une petite review suite au début de la version de Magnus ?**

 **Merci**

 **Ariane**

 **PS : la suite d'amnésie devrait arriver fin de cette semaine**

 **bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello à tous, voici la suite du point de vue de Magnus**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Changement de perception partie 2**

C'est bien mes petits agneaux, vous êtes restés pour écouter la suite de mon histoire. Je vous préviens, installez-vous bien c'est pas fini.

Par rapports aux études d'Alec, même si j'avais l'air de ne rien écouter, ou de ne pas porter vraiment d'attention à ce qu'il faisait, c'était faux. Je savais son désir de rentrer dans des grandes troupes de danse, de faire des films aussi. D'ailleurs il avait adoré dans sexy danse 2 le personnage de Cable, un certain Harry Shum Jr, son idole. Je ne vous dis pas que parfois c'est dur de rivaliser avec une star du cinéma. S'il savait que j'allais bosser avec ce gars sur le projet shadowhunter, j'aurais perdu Alec définitivement.

Est-ce par preuve d'amour ou sinon par pur narcissisme, ou encore un besoin inexplicable de liberté ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je fis jouer quelques une de mes relations et réussis à trouver une place dans une faculté spécialisée en sport et danse intensive et ce en Angleterre.

Je n'avais rien dit à Alec, lui conseillant seulement de tenter sa chance et d'envoyer son dossier un peu partout et peut-être qui sait, aurait –il de la veine.

Oui je sais, vous vous dites, il manipule, mais absolument pas, j'aime juste garder le contrôle et je veux le meilleur pour les gens que j'aime.

A quoi bon lui dire la vérité ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnais si je lui avouais que la bourse qu'il obtint n'était pas le fruit du hasard ? Le dégrader et voir sa mine déconfite ? A quoi bon, je préférais le voir sourire. D'ailleurs j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir sauter partout et danser comme un dingue en lisant le courrier de son acceptation. Cela comblait quelque chose que je ne savais définir en moi. Comme si un vide s'était rempli.

Puis même si je voulais tout lui avouer, il m'aurait fallu lui parler d'un point de discorde entre nous.

Je précise une chose sur mon compte, je suis un homme prêt à tout pour réussir, mais j'ai une qualité qui à la fois se révèle être mon plus grand défaut je ne mens jamais. La franchise est mon talon d'Achille. Vous ne semblez pas me croire... ce n'est pas grave. Pourtant je sais quand les gens mentent et je sais aussi que le mensonge ne sert à rien. Oui je suis un salaud ça ne me dérange pas

Donc une des raisons expliquant mon mutisme auprès d'Alec sur la façon dont il obtint sa bourse, est qu'il m'aurait fallu lui expliquer que Will n'était pas étranger à tout ça.

Alexander déteste cordialement Will Herondale. A part mon petit ami, c'est le seul homme avec lequel je couche très régulièrement et surtout c'est le seul qui peut me dominer entièrement. Jamais je ne prends le dessus avec lui.

Oui vous m'entendez bien, je suis le dominé !

Sans être vraiment présent dans mon couple, Will est une personne très importante dans ma est mon confident, mon meilleur ami, mon pire ennemi, ce côté de moi que je n'aime pas et que je désire pourtant ardemment en même temps.

Will est tout à la fois et rien en même temps. Il connait le vrai Magnus bane, celui que j'ai été avant d'être ce salaud. Je l'ai connu depuis toujours. Il m'observait devenir l'homme que je suis. Il ne m'a jamais jugé, juste de la bienveillance pour atteindre mes objectifs. C'était comme un devoir pour lui, une sorte de pénitence qu'il s'infligeait de lui-même. Une rédemption pour m'avoir brisé le cœur.

Je viens de vous étonner là ! Pourtant je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes surpris ?

Et oui, Will Herondale fut mon premier et dernier amour.

Nous nous sommes fréquentés durant toutes nos années d'études. Du plus profond de moi, j'ai su que l'amour que j'avais était sincère. Lui aussi m'avait aimé, d'où la fidélité qu'il y a entre nous. Cependant, il en préféra une autre qui lui a donné un petit garçon magnifique. Avec eux, il obtint tout ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir avec moi : une vraie famille.

Je le comprends malgré ce que vous pourriez traduire comme une trahison. Nous n'étions pas faits pour rester ensemble. J'ai alors compris que l'amour n'apportait rien de bon, qu'il était fait pour les faibles. Pas de sentiments, pas d'amour et tout se porte pour le mieux. Pourtant j'ai eu des remontrances de la part de Camille. « Seul les faibles ont peur des émotions »

Ne ressentant pas d'émotions, j'étais quelqu'un de fort et cela me plaisait.

Jamais je n'ai confié les choses très intimes de ma vie à Alexander, il ne sait rien de mon passé, il ne connait rien de moi en réalité alors que je racontais mon intimé à William. Aurais-je du faire le contraire ?

Malgré le lien particulier entre mon meilleur ami et moi, ne devais-je pas m'occuper d'Alec à la place ?

Peut-être cela m'aurait permis de comprendre ou même d'éviter les nombreuses disputes avec mon compagnon ?

Nos bagarres et disputes les plus dures avaient toujours comme sujet Will. Alec voulait tout savoir sur cet homme, pourquoi Will était l'amant que je préférais, pourquoi était-il si important pour moi, qu'avait-il en plus de ce petit ange que j'aimais ?

Je n'ai répondu qu'une seule fois et évidemment ce fut le bordel. ''C'est parce que lui ne fait pas subir un interrogatoire chaque fois que l'on a fini de baiser''.

Avant même de dire ouf, je me suis pris un direct du droit dans la mâchoire.

Depuis ce jour-là, la vie commune devint infernale. Nous nous chamaillions pour un rien, nous rompions chaque samedi pour nous remettre ensemble le mardi. Aucun de nous ne pouvait définir de qui venait la faute. Nul n'admettait jamais son erreur, ni ne voulait donner raison à l'autre.

A chaque fois que j'étais infidèle, cela déclenchait une rupture. Il me manquait quelque chose quand Alec partait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Jusqu'à ce fameux 24 décembre.

Alec avait passé toute la journée avec sa famille à faire les courses et les préparations du réveillon. Ses parents firent pression auprès de leur enfant pour que je sois des leurs pour le jour de noël. Partageant la vie de l'ainé de leur fils depuis deux ans, difficile de refuser surtout que je me défilais à chaque fois que sa mère m'invitait. Les réunions de famille, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.et puis je n'étais pas un grand fan de Maryse et Robert.

Alec avait emprunté ma voiture pour me reprendre au bureau à 18h. Manque de chance, il me surprit dans mon bureau alors que mes lèvres frôlaient celle de will. Malgré la situation, je me levai, adressais un petit au revoir à Will et parti en prenant Alec par la taille.

Alec ne disait rien mais je sentais la colère transpirer par sa peau. Il était tendu et crispé.

L'engueulade éclata une fois arrivé chez nous, alors que je me changeai dans la chambre. Il piqua sa crise et je le regardais en silence, patientant sagement jusqu'à ce que cela passe. J'ai horreur des disputes et des scènes et Alexander le sait. Pourtant il ne se prive pas pour faire profiter aux voisins à la moindre occasion du large panel de son vocabulaire imagé.

Je veux qu'il se taise, mais une fois lancé, difficile de l'arrêter. Assez ! Une seule chose peut le faire. Alors je pousse Alec sur le lit. Il se retrouve allongé sur ventre. Je baisse son jean ainsi que son boxer dans la foulé. J'ouvre la braguette de mon pantalon, sors mon sexe déjà tendu et sans même le préparer, je le pénètre violemment. C'est douloureux, c'est divin.

Les mains de mon amant se crispent sur les draps du lit. Il a mal mais il finit par se détendre. Et ses cris de colère deviennent des gémissements intenses. Il aime la baise brutale, je sais quand je peux le fair avec lui car on se connait malgré tout.

Je balance mes hanches et donne de puissants coups de rein. Ses chairs se détendent peu à peu... il suit la cadence

Je lui retire le reste de ses vêtements, en profite pour me dévêtir aussi. Ensuite je caresse, lèche, mordille à ma faim ce corps qui m'attire tant, me rendant presque fou. Je pose ma tête contre son dos pâle, à plein poumon je respire son parfum. Sexe, sueur, une touche poivrée. Un vrai délice

J'aime. Je voudrais m'y perdre vraiment. Mon esprit veut se libérer et laisser sortir des sentiments gardés secrets par mon cœur. Ma bouche reste muette. Les excuses que je meure d'envie de dire ne seront jamais entendues. Pourtant un souffle à peine audible murmure quelque chose. Non Alec ne doit pas l'entendre. Alec ne doit pas savoir, je ne suis pas faible.

Perdu dans son plaisir, il halète, chuchote des ''encore plus fort''. Je le retourne sur le dos, je veux voir ses yeux océans au moment où il jouira. Je m'enfonce lentement en lui, ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard. Il est beau. Je me suis fait capturer. Idiot. Je veux que cette jolie bouche prononce mon prénom. Je lui murmure ce que je désire.

Il répète mon prénom encore et encore. Il commence à jouir, j'approche ma bouche de son oreille et je me surprends à m'entendre murmurer des mots doux. Je dois me taire, alors je lui mords l'épaule. Son dos s'arque boute un peu se cambrant avant de se laisser choir sur le lit en finissant de jouir.

Je relève un peu son corps, collant son torse contre le mien. Qu'est qui se passe ce soir ? Pourquoi suis-je si bavard ? Je chuchote tout contre son cou une phrase que j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu. Je dois me taire vite. Alors mes coups sont plus puissants, me déchainant sans pitié sur lui. Je me libère enfin, mais j'ai besoin de plus que ça. Nous le refaisons alors encore dans la salle de bain. Tant pis si nous arrivons en retard à la fête.

Bon sang que s'est-il passé en cet instant, comment se fait-il que j'ai failli dire des choses que je devais garder pour moi. Est-ce ca l'amour ? Si oui j'ai peur.

Durant la soirée Alec me garde à l'œil, je reste sage. Je ne vais tout de même pas baiser avec des personnes que je connais si bien.

Après tout dérape

Tout commence d'abord avec Camille qui ne cesse de me reprocher mon attitude. Me disant que j'attise la jalousie de mon amant. Je lui réponds qu'elle se fait de fausses idées, Alec se foutant de voir que je flirte ou pas. Ensuite mon portable sonne. C'est Will ! M'annonçant la fin de notre relation de manière un peu abrupte. J'en reste estomaqué mais pourtant soulagé de ce poids retiré de mes épaules

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvions plus de plaisir dans cette relation adultère.

William ne me devait plus rien, je le savais, lui aussi. Sa famille méritait qu'il ne se consacre exclusivement qu'à eux. La bourse d'étude d'Alexander était sa dernière dette envers moi.

Il aurait pu juste choisir un meilleur moment que la veille de Noel pour l'annoncer. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a contrarié, c'est sa dernière phrase : « consacre-toi plus sérieusement à la personne que tu aimes Magnus. Tu es amoureux d'Alec, profites en, alors soit heureux. »

Amoureux ? Moi ? Pensez-vous que je le sois ? Non ! je ne suis jamais amoureux

Oui je vis et je couche avec Alexander, mais je n'en suis certainement pas amoureux. Personne ne peut me dicter ni contrôler mes sentiments. Ma vie m'appartient, j'en demeure le seul maitre. Putain Will arrête de dire des conneries.

Tout bascule ensuite lorsque nous continuons de festoyer en boite.

Les reproches de Camille et les paroles de Will m'ont foudroyé. Je repère une proie sur la piste et j'attaque. Evidemment Alec en boite, c'est son trip, il danse comme un dieu et viens me reprendre. Nous nous bécotons impudiquement aux vues de tous. J'ai envie de lui maintenant, ces simples échauffements ne me suffisent pas. Je veux du sexe mais Alec ne va pas plus loin.

Mon cœur avait pris le pouvoir sur ma raison

Avant qu'Alec ne s'éloigne et parte rejoindre les autres danseurs sur la piste, ma main retient son bras, nos regards se croisent. Un rapide cri de détresse passe dans mes iris, à cause de la lumière tamisée mon petit ami ne remarque rien. Tant pis. Il sourit justes m'embrasse avant de me laisser seul à nouveau.

Croyez-vous que mon cœur ait voulu l'avertir de la connerie que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Encore une question sans réponse. C'est agaçant !

C'est donc la proie que j'avais vue qui se charge de mes envies dans les cabines des toilettes et évidemment Alec nous tombe dessus.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je regrette vraiment mon acte. Mon amant explose, frappe le type qui me faisait la fellation et il ne m'oublie pas me donnant un coup de poing bien senti sur la joue gauche.

Je ne bronche pas. Même si je le voulais ma bouche se referme aussitôt en apercevant la douleur dans son regard troublé.

Pourquoi y lis-je tant de souffrances ?

Pourquoi ? En suis-je la cause ? Mais comment ? Quelque chose m'a échappé là, je suis à coté de mes pompes. Et évidemment je n'ai plus de logique

Je me justifie auprès de mon homme.

« Sucer ce n'est pas tromper »

Je pense ce que je dis, je suis franc et pourtant là mes mots sont dur et cruels

Pas de larmes, pas de cris, pas de scène. Un tonnerre se prépare, je connais suffisamment Alec pour savoir que cela n'en restera pas là.

Une fois dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, tout part en vrille. Plus rien n'est sous contrôle.

La dispute est violente. En temps normal, je le laisse crier, m'insulter jusqu'à son soûl, le laissant se calmer tout seul, mais ce soir rien ne se passe comme d'habitude. Je suis agacé, son attitude m'énerve. Chose assez rare je réponds. Pour finir je vois Alec claquer la portière de la voiture. Il boude, je le sais. Je devrais sortir et essayer de le convaincre de remonter dans l'auto.

La nuit est froide, et pour couronner le tout il pleut averse, mais le raisonner est inutile. Par expérience je sais que c'est peine perdue il ne m'écoutera pas. Et puis descendre de l'auto ferait que j'avoue mes faiblesses, alors tant pis, je mets ma voiture en marche et je me barre le laissant seul sous la pluie. Putain moi aussi je peux avoir des crises de nerfs.

Les paroles de Camille ne reviennent en tête

''Seul les faibles ont peur des sentiments''.

Quelque chose s'est brisé dans la voiture, un degré a été franchi. Je ne pense pas qu'Alec me pardonnera cette fois-ci. Le doute s'insinue en moi. A quel moment prenez-vous conscience d'avoir atteint vos limites lorsque cela arrive ? On a tout dépassé question limites. Alors je roule dans la nuit sans but. Je sais que mon amant sera là à m'attendre dans le loft

Comme une rengaine, je me le répète en boucle dans ma tête. Que dois-je faire ? Qu'ai-je envie de faire ? Aller voir une de mes conquêtes ? un homme ? Une femme ?

En fait cela fait longtemps que je ne trompe plus mon Alexander, je n'en éprouve plus le besoin. Le pire c'est qu'Alec le croit toujours lui. J'irais bien chez Camille, la seule femme avec laquelle je n'ai pas couché. Je vais la voir quand cela va mal, elle me prend dans ses bras, me cajole et puis je m'endors un peu.

Après cela je rentre, Alec est soit allongé sur le canapé ou couché dans la chambre. La plupart du temps, je vais à la salle de bain pour me laver et ôter l'odeur floral de mon amie., ensuite je me faufile sous les couvertures évitant au maximum de réveiller mon compagnon. Plusieurs fois je me suis retenu de le prendre dans mes bras, et laisser son parfum imprégner tout mon être.

Le pire c'est qu'avant Alec me gueulait dessus mais maintenant il ne me dit plus rien. Ne serait-ce pas dans ses bras que je devrais me réfugier, de son odeur m'enivrer ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je rentre très tôt, il est 7 heures du matin

La porte à peine ouverte, je comprends sans même avancer plus dans le loft. Je sais ! Il est parti pour de bon, sans possibilité de retour. Je vois que tout a été rangé, nettoyé. Alec n'est plus….

Je e laisse aller à pleurer, je suis dépassé, je ne comprends plus rien. Pas de nouvelles de sa part, pas de retour, juste le vide. Le vide dans mon cœur et dans ce loft.

''Seuls les faibles ont peur des sentiments.''

C'est vrai, je suis une faiblard, un trouillard. Pas assez courageux pour oser admettre que mon petit ami me manquait atrocement. Pourtant mes larmes ne tromperaient personne, heureusement que je suis seul.

Un soir épuisé et un peu saoul mais encore assez lucide malgré tout pour avoir un ton le plus neutre possible, je l'appelai prétextant l'attendre pour qu'il vienne chercher ses dernières affaires. Il refusa de me voir. Je ne l'ai plus rappelé. Je n'ai pas insisté, forcer quelqu'un ne sert à rien.

J'ai un nombre incalculable de défaut, mais l'égoïsme n'en fait pas partie, enfin pas dans ce sens-là. Salaud, enfoiré, connard c'est comme cela que mon désormais ex me nomme, il a raison. Je suis tout cela à la fois et bien pire encore.

J'ai tiré des leçons de cette histoire mais pas celles que vous pensez. Je me suis forgée une carapace plus dure que le diamant et surtout infranchissable. Ma vie était devenue coup d'un soir, boulot, beuveries. Plus personne pour me dicter ce que je dois faire et de toute façon qu'ils aillent se faire foutre

J'excelle dans l'art délicat de la manipulation, de la sournoiserie et de l'opportunisme. Toutes les occasions qui se présentent je les saisis, sinon j'en crée en ma faveur. J'écrase tout ce qui se trouve au travers de mon chemin. Ne tolérant aucune résistance. Les sommets ne sont plus un rêve à présent, mais une réalité bien palpable.

Je suis un salaud qui s'assume et sans complexe.

A la fin de son année universitaire, Alexander est parti pour Londres poursuivre ses études. D'une année de bourse, celle-ci est devenue à durée indéterminée. Pour cela Will a bien travaillé.

Je mène ma vie de manière de plus en plus dissolue, comme le dit si bien un proverbe : Un de perdu dix de retrouvé. Je brule la chandelle par les deux bouts. La liberté que procure le célibat n'a pas d'égal ni de saveur équivalente. Je ne veux plus tomber amoureux, jamais.

Malgré l'éloignement géographique, je garde toujours un œil sur Alec. Non pas que je le harcèle comme vous le pensez, mais simplement son professeur référent a été le mien a une époque. Vous rappelez vous que j'ai trouvé cette bourse, forcément puisque je suis aussi chorégraphe. Je vérifie juste que tout se passe pour le mieux pour lui.

Puis une des personnes des plus improbables me donne régulièrement des nouvelles de lui : Clary

Improbable ! Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ?

Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé et pourtant elle le faisait.

Elle n'a pas peur de moi. Un jour après une réunion, elle m'a bloqué contre une porte et m'a dit mes 4 vérités. Décidément la future femme de Jace a un fameux caractère, Il n'y a pas de doute. Pourtant elle continuait à bosser d'arrache pieds sur les projets et à me donner des nouvelles.

Chaque fois que je croisais Clary, je lui adressais un sourire, mais il s'effaça le jour où elle n'annonça qu'Alec se trouvait à l'hôpital sans préciser la raison exacte.

Je suis apeuré, je veux voir s'il va bien. Bon sang Alec à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ? Je me sens chamboulé, troublé perdu, détruit.

Ses parents refusent violemment que je lui rende visite, sa sœur me menace, me disant de ne plus jamais m'approcher de son frère, que je lui avais suffisamment fait du mal comme ça. Pour la première fois de ma vie même en jouant de ruse je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux. Alexander est hors de ma portée, la blague... pourtant vrai.

Je me demandais ce que Clary gagnait à me donner des nouvelles, c'était la seule qui le faisait. Pas de chantage, pas de faveur, juste un échange. C'est toujours elle qui m'avertit du retour de mon ex pour les fêtes de Noël. Elle m'appelle sur mon portable pour me dire qu'ils se trouvent au centre commercial et que si je veux revoir mon ex c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

Je téléphone à Camille et on se met en route, je veux le voir, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais je m'en fiche. Il me manque même si je ne le dis pas. On entre dans la galerie, Camille va chercher de la lingerie et moi je le vois

Un manteau noir, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, c'est lui. Se tenant de dos je le reconnais de suite. Mon cœur rate un battement, s'emballe furieusement. J'ai couru trop vite, je manque d'air. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai la chair de poule

Sans encore avoir pu voir son visage une sorte d'illumination s'impose à mon esprit. La vérité m'apparait finalement. Will avait raison, comme souvent. Je suis amoureux, réellement amoureux d'Alexander. En fait ce fut un coup de foudre mais n'ayant pas compris, j'ai joué au con et j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie.

Je suis amoureux ! Je le veux, il doit redevenir mien, m'appartenir à nouveau.

Clary est la seule qui l'avait compris, d'où son acharnement sur nous.

Alec fume, les yeux fixant le sol. Je reprends mon souffle et m'approche de lui. Au moment où il me voit, il est plus que surpris. Je souris en contemplant ses magnifiques yeux qui m'envoûtent de nouveau comme au premier jour. Oh mon Alec je t'aime

Il a changé, il est plus grand, plus mince, sa beauté mise en valeur par deux tatouages. Dans son regard, j'arrive encore à voir le même garçon que j'ai connu quelques années avant.

J'entame la discussion, fais la conversation pour deux, alors qu'à la place je veux l'embrasser, sentir son parfum, gouter à sa chair, entendre son rire... en un mot je le veux tout entier. Seulement je joue au con. Au lieu d'être charmeur et gentil, je refais mon salaud. J'arrive à choper son numéro de Gsm et je lui dis que j'arriverai à le reconquérir. Bon sang j'aurais aimé tracer du bout des doigts le tatouage qui orne son cou. Il est tellement magnifique, simple mais ça lui va si bien.

Malgré qu'il essaye d'éviter mes appels, il finit par craquer

A présent vous devez savoir que je n'aime pas que l'on me résiste, non ?

Alors j'utilise un chantage odieux pour obtenir un rendez avec mon ex. Je sais ce que vous pensez, et si cela peut vous rassurer je ne suis pas spécialement fier de moi, mais comme le dit le dicton ''la fin justifie les moyens''.

Je sais, je l'ai sans doute blessé. Ce dernier recours est tout à fait justifié et assumé. J'utiliserais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour récupérer Alec

Quelques minutes après mon coup de fil, j'en reçois un autre de Clary furieuse.

« Qu'est que vous avez fait à Alec ? »

« Comment ça je ne comprends pas ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment pire que je ne le pensais. Et dire que j'ai cru que vous l'aimiez réellement, que vous teniez à lui, mais vous ne savez que le faire souffrir. »

« J'aim… »

« Vous ne le méritez pas, j'aurais dû me taire et éviter la rencontre »

« CLARY ! si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais t'expliquer. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'Alec t'a dit, il doit râler que j'ai usé de la force pour avoir un rendez-vous mais je te jure que je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je te le promets »

« C'est vous qui le dites, vous ne savez pas dans quel état vous l'avez mis... Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je... vous le payerez cher, croyez-moi. J'en sais pas mal sur vous, Magnus »

« Je le sais très bien. »

Serait-il plus avisé de tout annuler et passer à côté d'une éventuelle possibilité de séduire à nouveau ?

Je veux récupérer mon Alexander, c'est certain, mais hors de question qu'il pense que c'est juste pour une partie de sexe torride.

Vous devez bien rire de moi là, non ? Moi c'est ce que je ferais si cela avait été une autre personne.

Merde ! Depuis quand ai-je une conscience ? Je ne veux pas qu'il s'abandonne à moi de manière contrainte. Je veux son amour, le même qu'il me portait avant notre rupture. Dire que je possédais tout pour être heureux et que maintenant je dois me battre pour le conquérir. Je suis un véritable dégénéré !

Assis au bar de l'hôtel, je ne cesse de regarder, le plus discrètement possible dans une pareille situation, l'horloge murale en face de moi. Je suis stressé comme un jeune homme qui vit son premier rencart

Voyez-vous comme les choses changent ? Moi Magnus bane, je fais le poireau depuis plus de vingt minutes, du jamais vu. Il ne viendra pas. Je commande au barman un autre verre de bourbon, l'alcool m'aide à patienter. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi. Effluves de verveine avec une touche poivrée. Je souris en portant le verre à mes lèvres.

« Garçon, un Blue Mary s'il vous plait. »

Mon visage s'éclaire en reconnaissant la voix. Il est venu. Et dire que l'espace d'un instant j'ai douté.

Nous finissons nos verres en silence, ensuite le maitre d'hôtel nous installe à notre table dans le restaurant. Un serveur nous apporte la carte des menus et des vins.

Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de mon invité. Il est beau. Non ! Magnifique, c'est plus juste. Comment ai-je pu le laisser partir ? Quel sombre crétin j'ai pu être.

Alexander ne parle pas buvant son apéritif en silence. Je débute la conversation par une remarque acerbe, autant le provoquer pour le faire parler car je sais qu'il est ici à contre cœur.

« Je vois que tu m'as écouté et mis un costume, ça te va à ravir. Vraiment très sexy. »

Il repose son verre, fixe son regard au mien et sourit, moqueur. La joute va commencer. J'adore. Vraiment mon ex n'a pas changé.

« Je me passerais de tes compliments Magnus, d'accord ?... Si j'ai mis ce costume c'est simplement à cause de ton chantage débile.

« Chantage ? Non mon cher Alec, ce n'est pas ça, j'avais juste exprimé un souhait. Tu n'étais nullement obligé de m'écouter. »

« Ah bon ? Donc quand tu menaçais de t'en prendre à Clary ? »

« Ah ça ?... Alec, je te croyais bien plus malin que ça. »

« Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Clary est géniale, jamais je ne passerai d'elle surtout pas sur le projet shadowhunter »

« Enfoiré... tu n'as pas changé d'un poil... »

« Non c'est toi qui as oublié comment je suis ».

« Au lieu de perdre du temps en bavardages inutiles, pourquoi ne pas aller directement à l'essentiel. Allons de suite dans la chambre que tu as dû réserver et faisons ce pourquoi tu voulais me voir, non ?

« Alexander, je ne te connaissais pas si lubrique. »

« Ce que je veux, c'est écourter le plus possible ce rendez-vous. »

« Ma présence t'insupporte vraiment ? »

« Non, c'est plus que ça Magnus. »

« Tu me déteste à ce point alors ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée comme le mot est faible. »

« Laisse-moi te démontrer que je ne te veux aucun mal et que ton jugement sur moi est faux. »

« Si tu veux mais c'est perdu d'avance ».

« Laisse-moi être le seul maître et juger si je peux oui ou non te faire changer d'avis. »

Puis je l'interroge sur ses études, qui m'ont toujours intéressé. C'est le sujet idéal pour appâter mon ex. Bon joueur Alec me parle de ses projets. Je retrouve l'étincelle que j'aime tant dans ses prunelles. Sa passion pour ses études n'est pas retombée. Il est toujours aussi vif, brillant, intelligent. Un vrai délice qui m'avait tant manqué.

L'atmosphère se détend, le dîner est un régal au sens propre comme au figuré. Vous devez bien vous moquer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Le salaud a finalement un cœur. Oui je suis amoureux. Je joue dans la séduction, j'ai envie de le charmer sans trop le flatter. Je redécouvre Alexander et je retombe amoureux de cet homme magnifique autant physiquement que moralement

Ses barrières tombent un peu. Nous arrivons même à flirter. Quel bonheur. Je reçois un message de Camille.

 _''Saisis ta veine et donne tout ce que tu as. Bon courage_.''

J'en souris bêtement

A la fin du repas, nous sortons du restaurant. Alec s'arrête en voyant que j'ouvre la portière de ma voiture.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Chez moi. Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu Magnus. »

« Convenu ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« J'ai accepté de passer la nuit avec toi, mais hors de question d'aller chez toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Alec ? »

« Je préfère un lieu neutre. Sinon je pars, je m'excuserai auprès de Clary pour d'éventuelles sanctions. »

« Tu as peur de ne pas avoir de possibilité de fuite. Tu as peur de moi ? Penses-tu que je sois le Grand Méchant Loup ? »

« Je ne pense rien Magnus, je ne veux pas aller dans un lieu où je ne peux pas avoir accès à mon véhicule. »

« Alors prend ta voiture et allons chez moi ? »

« Non, je n'irais pas chez toi ? C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

« Ok. Une chambre dans cet hôtel te conviendrait plus ? »

Il répond que oui. Je pourrais le forcer mais je veux que tout vienne de lui naturellement, et non pas qu'il me donne ce que je désire par un quelconque procédé retors.

Alors nous retournons à l'hôtel et prenons une chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, mon ex est moins à l'aise, je me déleste de ma veste de costume et défait le nœud de ma cravate. Alec me dit vouloir aller se laver avant de venir au lit. Je ne proteste pas, le laissant faire.

Il revient trente minutes plus tard vêtu d'un peignoir blanc au logo de l'hôtel, tirant bizarrement sur les manches de son vêtement. Ses cheveux plaqués à l'arrière et son visage mouillé lui donnent un petit côté angélique. Tout cela attise mon appétit de lui. Je sais j'ai promis de ne pas le forcer, mais gouter n'est pas interdit. Je l'aime tellement et cela me grise comme jamais

Je me rapproche de lui, soulève son menton puis dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres charnues. Bon dieu ! C'est trop bon ! C'est maintenant que je l'ai perdu que je me rends compte de la valeur d'Alec. Je sais je n'ai que ce que je mérite

Alec frisonne, recule d'un pas. Je ne veux pas le laisser fuir. J'avance encore et prends son visage en étau l'embrassant de manière un peu dure. Je quémande l'accès à sa bouche, il finit par me céder. L'échange est un pur délice. Il gémit tout contre mes lèvres. D'une main je défais le nœud de la ceinture de son peignoir, faisant glisser lentement le vêtement de ses épaules.

J'embrasse son cou, le haut de son torse dévoilé. Gouter de nouveau à cette peau épicée après trois longues années de privation est à peine descriptible tellement c'est bon. Je le veux, qu'il soit mien et pour l'éternité

Le vêtement tombe de plus en plus, je soulève ses mains pour baiser ses poignets me rappelant que c'est une zone érogène chez mon ex, mais Alec me repousse violemment. Je ne comprends pas. Il réajuste les manches. J'ai des doutes. Je le saisis par le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alec »

« Rien. Nous ne sommes pas censés faire cela. »

« Tu semblais en avoir autant envie que moi, non ? »

« Non, je me suis juste laissé emporter. Mais j'ai repris mes esprits. Et n'avais tu pas dis que tu ne tenterais rien qui ne me plaise pas ? »

« Si j'ai bien dit cela, mais tu voulais le faire autant que moi. Sinon tu n'aurais pas gémi de plaisir. »

« M'en fous de ce que j'ai pu faire, la seule chose qui compte c'est que je ne veux plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux pas le tromper avec toi »

« Tu es fidèle ? C'est bien. Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu au fait ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas Magnus. »

« D'accord, si je voulais savoir son prénom c'est juste pour l'avertir que bientôt tu le quitteras pour me revenir. Tu seras mien à nouveau »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne te perdrai pas une fois de plus. »

Je souris, taquin. Je m'assis sur le lit, puis tire sur le bas de son vêtement et l'attire vers moi. La manche gauche de son peignoir laisse entrevoir son bras fin.

Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je reste sans voix, troublé et triste.

Il me regarde les yeux affolés. Je reste perdu dans ses saphirs. Je soulève lentement son bras, repousse la manche du peignoir et observe de plus près sa peau.

Des marques rougeâtres encore fraiches zèbrent une partie de son avant-bras droit. Des traces de scarifications, des plaies à la veines cicatrisées depuis mais montrant l'acte commis.

Je contemple abasourdi et décontenancé ce poignet que je trouve finalement trop fin pour un jeune homme de son âge. Alec a maigri... beaucoup.

Toutes ces marques remontent à quand ? Les plus récentes sont encore à vif quelques heures à peine ? Mon coup de fils ? Et là tout me revient en tête.

Je comprends que l'on m'ait empêché de le voir à l'hôpital, que Clary m'a menacé de lui faire du mal. Tout est de ma faute

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? L'ai-je tant fait souffrir ?

Vous voyez, je ne veux pas que vous changiez d'avis à mon sujet. Je suis un salaud, sciemment je lui ai fait du mal.

Je veux le prendre dans mes bras, mais il se dégage de mon étau. Furieux, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

« C'est ça que tu voulais, hein ? Voir de tes yeux comment j'ai pu être faible, minable misérable hein ? Tu es content ? Tu es satisfait ? Les marques te plaisent ?»

Il enlève son peignoir et me montre ses deux avant-bras terriblement marqués. Je suis horrifié, dégouté de moi-même, je ne savais pas. Je vous jure que je ne savais pas. Jamais je n'ai voulu en arriver là. Jamais ! Je suis un monstre, quelle horreur

« Vas-y moque-toi de moi comme tu as toujours su si bien le faire. Allez vas-y. Dis que je suis pitoyable, pathétique, un imbécile. »

Ma bouche reste muette. Je n'ai pas de mot. Que puis-je dire ? J'essaye une fois de plus de l'attirer tout contre moi, il me rejette de nouveau.

« Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche plus jamais, Magnus Bane. »

Sa voix se brise, des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Pas pour moi, je ne le mérite pas et je crois ne l'avoir jamais mérité en réalité.

Est-ce l'amour qui l'a poussé à faire ça ou bien moi et mon comportement abominable ?

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais rien dit ? Sinon est-ce que ses coups de poings voulaient en fait dire qu'il souffrait ? Ses hurlements durant nos disputes s'étaient sa détresse ?

Il a frôlé la mort à cause de moi ? Je suis un homme abject.

Je m'approche de lui, caresse ses cheveux. Il me regarde les yeux humides.

Je fais alors une chose que je n'ai jamais faite de mon existence, je laisse tomber le masque. Me mettant à nu devant lui. Je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais faite avant et cela me demande beaucoup de courage.

« Pardon Alexander. Je te demande pardon mon cœur. Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. »

Je tente une dernière fois de le prendre dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Alec, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. J'aurais dû te retenir. Pardon mon ange. Pardonne-moi une dernière fois je t'en prie. »

Il renifle faiblement tout contre mon torse. Je dois lui dire tant que j'en ai encore la possibilité et le courage.

« Je t'aime Alexander Lightwood, je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Son poing frappe faiblement contre ma poitrine et il murmure tout bas en larme.

« Tu n'es qu'un bel enfoiré Magnus, le pire de tous... Me dire ça maintenant... Alors que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour t'entendre me dire ça avant... j'aurais fait n'importe quoi... Tu n'es qu'une ordure... une putain de sale ordure... je te déteste. Je te hais... Je te hais de toute mon âme. »

Ensuite Alec éclate en sanglot. Je l'ai brisé, vous savez. Je l'ai cassé de l'intérieur, même si je suis un salaud, dites-moi comment faire pour le récupérer ? je l'aime, pitié dites-moi que faire.

« Je t'aime Alec, pardon. Pardon mon cœur. Je t'en supplie, on peut arranger cela »

Il continue de pleurer alors que je répète sans cesse la même phrase. Je l'ai définitivement perdu, j'en ai conscience à présent. Ça fait si mal. Je sais que c'est fini, définitivement fini. Je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi, juste cette nuit, je veux sentir encore une dernière fois son parfum. Nous nous endormons comme cela.

Au matin il n'est plus là. J'essaie d'appeler sur son téléphone pas de réponse. Je contacte Clary dans la soirée et elle m'apprend qu'il est rentré à Londres avec un jour d'avance.

Tout cela remonte à plus de huit mois maintenant.

La pluie tombe toujours averse au dehors. De l'eau en plein mois d'Aout, c'est vraiment une aberration de la nature. Je déteste le climat de Londres

J'entends du bruit provenant du lit derrière moi. Je l'avais presque oublié celle-là. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Peu importe comment elle se nomme, je ramasse ses vêtements et les lui tends. La femme me regarde surprise. Je suis Magnus bane et je ne fais pas dans le sentimentaliste, et surtout pas avec un aussi mauvais coup d'un soir. Sa seule qualité sa couleur de cheveux : noir. Encore ce n'est pas naturel.

« Habille-toi, on a passé un bon moment mais maintenant je dois me reposer merci. »

Elle me traite de malotru ou un terme équivalent mais je m'en moque un peu, je ne risque pas de la revoir. J'ai plus important à penser.

J'ai compris qu'Alec ne reviendrait pas à New-York avant un bon moment, alors quand une personne ne vient pas à toi tu vas à cette personne.

Vous vous dites que je n'ai pas changé et que je suis toujours aussi imbu de ma propre personne. Peut-être que oui ou peut-être bien que non, seul le temps pourra vous le dire Alec va me trucider quand il verra ma présence ici. Je suis impatient de le revoir. Et de voir en fin ce cher Sébastien aussi…

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Verdict ? que pensez vous de Magnus ? maintenant que vous avez les deux versions ?**

 **Pensez vous que le couple se reformera ? ou alors tout est définitivement clos ?**

 **Donnez moi vos avis**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello à tous, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Vérité partie 1**

« Alec que dirais-tu d'aller vivre en Nouvelle Zélande ? »

Hein ?

C'est la question que me pose mon compagnon alors que je suis plongé dans une chorégraphie assez complexe que je dois présenter comme examen d'entrée pour mon examen final. Non mon école n'est pas du tout élitiste. Presque pas mais bon je ne l'ai pas choisie pour rien !

De quoi parle-t-il encore ?

La nouvelle Zélande ? Ce n'est pas de l'autre côté du pôle ça ? Ce n'est même pas dans le même hémisphère en plus, non ? décidément quelle idée bizarre.

Etant rentré avant lui, j'ai pu apercevoir posé sur la table du salon un atlas ouvert à je ne sais quelle page. Il y avait aussi plusieurs dépliants d'agence de voyages avec des photos de koalas, de paysages déserts sublimes et de peuplades dessus.

Nous avons déjà pris nos vacances pourtant. La Crête semblait lui avoir plu dans mes souvenirs ? Surtout que c'est lui qui avait choisi la destination.

Je fais semblant de ne rien entendre et continue de regarder la vidéo de la choré tout en notant sur une feuille les changements de mouvement en fonction du tempo. En plus c'est une danse à contre temps, ce qui la rend plus techniques et plus sportive... Je le sens qui se rapproche derrière moi, son souffle chaud caresse ma nuque. Il dépose un baiser. En temps normal cela me chatouillerait et me donnerait envie d'en avoir un peu plus… en temps normal, mais là je travaille.

Rien ne doit me troubler. Alors gentiment je lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment approprié en passant ma main sur ma nuque pour ôter la trace de son baiser.

Il insiste en se mettant à caresser ma nuque et à embrasser tendrement la peau de mon cou. Je n'aime pas le repousser... en y réfléchissant cela arrive peu souvent vu que je décide toujours de tout et c'est plutôt moi qui dois tempérer mes ardeurs souvent, lui n'étant pas aussi avide de sexe que moi.

Je grogne un peu. Je dois absolument avoir terminé cette mise au point pour demain. J'en ai besoin pour réussir. Bon sang, il faut toujours qu'il ait des initiatives quand il ne faut pas.

Il s'accroupit près de moi. Ses mains glissent se frayant un chemin sous mon t-shirt.

Pas ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps pour m'amuser.

Si lui ne ramène pas de boulot à la maison ou très peu ce n'est pas mon cas, je trouve parfois ses agissements individualistes, mais bon rien d'insurmontable non plus.

Malgré ses câlineries, je reste concentré sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Imperméable à toutes ses attentions. Toujours aussi insistant, il susurre à mon oreille

« Si on partait mon ange ? Bouger un peu, voyager et voir du pays ? »

Bon sang à quoi ça rime ? Quelle est cette idée de partir à tout prix ? Partir, voyager, bouger plusieurs termes pour designer la même chose. Il me fait des sous-entendus depuis plusieurs jours mais là c'est les pieds dans le plat !

« Tu n'aimerais pas aller vivre dans un pays où il fait toujours beau, où l'on peut aller surfer en plein hiver et voir une vraie mer bleue ? ».

Surfer ? il n'a aucun équilibre, il ne sait même pas rouler à vélo. Et puis moi je me fiche du beau temps, je veux danser et perfectionner le tir à l'arc. A Londres, nous avons des cours intensifs et ici nous travaillons principalement sur les arcs médiévaux. Emmène-moi en Allemagne, en France ou en Belgique sur des fêtes médiévales plutôt qu'en nouvelle Zélande.

Il veut s'expatrier ? Mais moi je l'ai déjà fait quand je suis venu vivre ici à Londres. J'ai dû m'éloigner de ma famille, des miens, de mes amis, de ma vie, alors maintenant que j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à reconstruire quelque chose ici il me faudrait partir et tout abandonner à nouveau ?

NON ! NEE ! NO ! NIET ! enfin bref je refuse !

Après le coup de fil surprise de l'autre fils de chien quelques jours avant, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à me montrer conciliant et gentil. Juste le fait de penser à l'autre salaud me met hors de moi. Comment cet enfoiré a-t-il réussit à obtenir mon nouveau numéro de téléphone ?

Même à distance je n'arrive pas à gagner face à mon enfoiré d'ex. Alors désolé pour mon compagnon mais ce soir Alec mène la danse. Pas envie de céder quoi que ce soit à quiconque.

Je fais pivoter ma chaise, me retourne et me retrouve face à lui. Je suis parfois agressif, peut-être qu'il a une raison de vouloir s'en aller, laissons-le parler. Je lui adresse un de mes plus beaux sourires. Me courbe un peu et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son visage s'illumine, mon geste l'a encouragé pour s'ouvrir et parler plus.

Allez accélère, on n'va pas y passer la soirée. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

« Tu as déjà vu des kangourous, Alec ? »

« Oui, une fois dans un parc animalier ». Je réponds, laconique.

« Tu ne voudrais pas les voir en vrai, en liberté ? »

« Pourquoi pas pendant nos prochaines vacances ? »

« Et pourquoi ne pas y aller le mois prochain ? »

Le mois prochain ? Pourquoi pas demain matin aussi tant qu'il y est ?

Tout doux sucre d'orge.

Je soupire. Il oublie toujours que je suis étudiant, que j'ai un examen final déterminant toute ma vie et que je ne peux pas partir sans mon diplôme. Franchement marre de ces enseignants ! oui Sébastien est prof, il peut se permettre de voguer au gré du vent mais moi pas.

« Sébastien, mon amour, je ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça pour aller vivre à l'autre bout du monde. »

« Et pourquoi pas mon ange. Rien ne t'attache ici, non ? »

Rien ne me retient ? Non mais il rêve !

Voilà une des choses typiques qui m'énerve chez mon petit ami. Pourquoi Sébastien pense-t-il que parce que je suis étudiant, je peux tout quitter comme ça, en un claquement de doigt, sans avoir besoin de me justifier ou d'anticiper à l'avance. Alors que cela est loin d'être aussi simple. Croit-il que je passe mes journées à bailler aux corneilles ou me tourner les pouces ? J'ai une hygiène de vie à suivre, un régime approprié, de l'entrainement à faire et des chorés à répéter. C'est une hygiène drastique et je ne veux rien perdre.

Contrairement à une personne que je ne citerai pas, Sébastien n'a jamais vraiment compris la passion que je porte à mes études. Pour autant, il ne m'empêche jamais de travailler ni ne me reproche de passer des journées voire des soirées complètes à la fac. Jamais il ne semble s'intéresser ou ne me demande sur quoi peuvent porter mon futur boulot. A l'inverse, j'aime assez savoir ce qui se passe à son travail et l'épauler s'il rencontre des difficultés.

La vie à deux est parfois pénible et les humeurs difficilement compatibles, nos emplois du temps respectifs n'aident pas non plus.

Il exerce le métier d'enseignant en secondaire. A notre rencontre, il était déjà dans la vie active, alors que dans mon cas cela viendra plus tard. Pour l'instant je ne suis qu'un simple élève qui bientôt aura le droit d'intégrer une grande troupe et là on pourra voyager autant qu'il le voudra.

Mon cursus étant assez long et fastidieux, je peux comprendre le désintérêt de mon compagnon. Malgré tout, si lui peut très bien prendre des vacances comme bon lui chante, moi j'ai des comptes à rendre à pas mal de personnes. Surtout je ne veux pas risquer de perdre la bourse qui me permet de financer ma scolarité ô combien couteuse et sans laquelle je serais obligé de travailler à coté de mes études.

D'ailleurs c'est toujours un miracle que je continue à la percevoir depuis plus de quatre ans alors qu'elle ne devait durer qu'une année sans doute une erreur administrative dont je ne me plains pas. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas la poisse.

Malgré tout Sébastien est un véritable amour, une vraie crème. Je ne vais pas lui montrer mon agacement, d'ailleurs jamais il ne m'a vu énervé ou même hors de moi.

« Sébastien mon cœur, je suis sur un important projet et c'est une chance énorme que le chorégraphe Imasu Morales m'ait choisi comme étoile montante, donc je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ça, alors qu'il a besoin de moi et compte sur moi. »

Mon petit ami se rapproche un peu plus de moi et me prend dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant. Il essaye de me prendre par les sentiments là, non ?

Bière forte ! Merde ! j'aime pas ça.

Il a top bu et si je lui dis il va me contredire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui et pourtant si je refuse quand il est saoul, c'est bien difficile. J'aime pas les dilemmes

« Tu sais Alec, il y a d'excellentes écoles de danse et sans doute des professeurs bien meilleurs voir même plus doués que le tien..., dit-il tout bas en caressant mon visage.

« Je ne suis pas encore diplômé... je ne veux pas partir sans »

Je réponds sans élever la voix bien que cette discussion m'irrite un peu.

« Tu peux très bien travailler ailleurs que dans la danse. Tu as tellement de possibilités dans le sport à haut niveau »

« Ah ouais ? Dis-moi lesquelles ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on verra sur place. »

Rien du tout, je ne bouge pas d'ici sans mon diplôme. Sentant que la conversation v s'envenimer, je me tais

Ma joue se frotte contre la sienne, je le regarde avec tendresse, mes bras autour de son cou. Montrer le contraire de ce que le pense est aisé, avec le temps j'ai appris à faire.

« Sébastien, mon cœur je ne peux pas partir comme ça et toi non plus. Tu as ton travail, tes élèves, tes collègues, ta famille… toute ta vie est ici, tout comme la mienne. Tu n'as jamais quitté l'Angleterre. Vouloir tout laisser sur un coup de cœur, n'est pas raisonnable. »

« Tu n'as pas envie d'une nouvelle vie pour nous mon amour ? »

Une nouvelle vie ? Sait-il au moins ce qu'est cela représente ? Que reproche-t-il à la sienne ? Elle est parfaite ! Que cherche-t-il à fuir ? Puis en ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà une nouvelle vie que je mène à Londres, je ne vais pas en commencer une tous les quatre ans.

Lui faire entendre raison sera plus difficile que prévu. Bon je vais ruser comme je le fais afin de gagner la partie

« Bébé, je ne rêve que de ça une vie avec toi, (je vais me faire vomir bientôt putain j'aime pas la guimauve) mais accorde-moi un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée et essayer de voir et prendre d'éventuels contacts là-bas. Après promis que l'on en rediscute, d'accord ?

« Bien sûr mon ange. Tu es si adorable Alec, c'est pour cela que je t'aime mon cœur. »

Alec Lightwood grand vainqueur de ce débat à la con, youhou, je ferais bien la danse de la victoire mais ça ne le ferait pas dans le salon.

Cause toujours mon coco, l'Océanie ça sera sans moi. Parfois je me trouve vraiment sournois, à savoir où est-ce que j'ai pu apprendre à faire ça manipuler les autres. J'enlace sa taille et l'embrasse passionnément autant endormir aussi toutes ses envies de revenir sur le sujet. Finalement mon travail attendra un peu que je puisse faire perdre la tête à ce brun qui me sert de petit ami, et lui faire oublier ses projets farfelus.

L'Océanie ? Mais vraiment n'importe quoi !

OoOoO

C'est un rayon de lumière jouant à cache-cache sur ma peau qui me tire doucement de mon sommeil. Paresseusement, je baile et m'étire. Je relève les draps et essais de sortir du lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Même si le soleil zélandais est déjà haut dans le ciel, il est à peine six heures du matin et je ne tiens surtout pas à réveiller mon homme allongé juste à côté de moi. Sa journée ne commence pas aussi tôt que la mienne (s'il arrive à se lever), et c'est un ours mal léché s'il est réveillé trop tôt.

D'un geste tendre, je caresse ses mèches brunes il soupire d'aise dans son sommeil. Doucement je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, pose mes mains sur mes épaules, faisant rouler mes muscles pour les étirer un peu.

Je profite de cette belle journée pour prendre ma douche, dompter mes cheveux noirs et m'habiller comme à mon habitude jeans noir et T-shirt au logo de ma troupe !

Un grognement provenant de la chambre, pas le temps d'aller voir s'il y a un problème sinon je risque d'arriver à la bourre. Je me précipite rapidement dehors, la tiédeur matinale est vraiment agréable. Je suis toujours étonné de constater à quel point j'aime ça, sentir les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffer ma peau.

Je mets le contact et démarre mon pick up. J'arrive rapidement sur le lieu de mon travail, j'entre vite et retrouve toute mon équipe. En plus quand je vois les danseurs qui sont sous mes ordres c'est un tel bonheur. Mon idole Harry me fait la bise, hyper heureux de me voir si joyeux ce matin.

Vive Alexander Lightwood, chorégraphe de grande renommée et surtout chef du département break danse de l'académie d'Auckland ! Et de prime, le nouveau metteur en scène du spectacle Glee forever en l'honneur de Cory Monteith

Cela vous en bouche en coin ! et oui j'ai réussi, j'ai monté ma troupe et maintenant je suis reconnu. Que demande le peuple ? Rien du tout.

Souhaitez-vous que je vous explique ? on dirait que vous êtes un peu perdu ! Une fois de plus je vais vous montrer ma grandeur d'âme et combler vos lacunes. Je suis quand même gentil non ?

Tout cela recommence, avec mon obsession ! En effet mon existence semble être liée à ce chien galeux de Magnus Bane

Savez-vous que cet homme est un vrai psychopathe ? Non, sociopathe serait plus juste car il a conscience du mal qu'il fait mais s'en balance royalement. A mon avis il est héritier du marquis de Sade vu ses tendances bizarres.

Oui je sais, je radote ! Certes, c'est vrai ! J'ai toujours crié à qui le voulait que mon ex fût un sadique etc… avant cela n'était que de simples paroles en l'air. Depuis j'en ai eu la preuve formelle.

Vous souvenez-vous du chantage odieux qu'il me fit pour m'extorquer un rendez-vous ? Comme il le souhaitait, je me rendis à son rendez-vous, de mauvaise grâce, ne voulant pas que par ma faute Clary perde son job.

J'allais prouver à cet ahuri de pousse toi de là que je m'y mette, que j'avais mûri, grandit et changé ! Magnus se permis d'user la carte de la séduction poussant le vice jusqu'au flirt. J'entrai dans le jeu tout en restant sur mes gardes ne pas oublier qui j'avais en face de moi. Magnus était le serpent dans le jardin d'Eden. Pour lui, j'étais la pomme tentatrice, le fruit défendu, son envie et son plaisir.

Magnus m'avait bien exprimé ses désidératas, seulement je refusais net de me rendre dans son lit ou il ramenait ses coups d'un soir. Je ne désire pas en être un.

Non, je n'étais pas jaloux, c'est juste que je connais mes valeurs et s'il voulait me sauter, oui c'est vulgaire mais c'est ainsi, il devrait fournir un maximum d'effort. Merde quoi, je suis son ex, pas un amant de passage.

A noter que je ne savais pas si je devais en arriver jusque-là. Coucher ensemble n'était pas abuser ? Embrasser est une chose si intime en fait, si sensuelle en même temps. En plus les baisers de Magnus sont divins, juste parfaits. Comment vais-je pouvoir me tirer de ce mauvais pas, si mon cœur commence déjà à battre la chamade seulement parce que nos langues s'entremêlent ? Notre baiser me fait prendre conscience à quel point Magnus m'avait manqué. Comment sa chaleur, ses bras, sa voix, son regard de braise, son corps...en un mot : lui m'avait manqué. Être avec lui est simplement magique.

Mon corps répond à ses attentions sans même me demander ma permission, mon âme semble vouloir se damner pour un contact plus recherché avec cet homme trop toxique pour ma santé physique et mentale. Moi qui pensais jouer, je suis complètement perdu.

OUI ! je suis un imbécile.

Mon bassin se frotte impudiquement contre le sien. Je ne dois pas faire ça, je vais me détruire à chauffer ainsi Magnus Bane. Je ne dois pas céder. J'ai beau fermer fort les yeux et penser à mon petit ami resté à Londres, rien y fait je désire mon ex si fort, si ardemment. J'ai envie de lui et lui aussi. Tant pis, au diable ma conscience, je le veux.

Puis le retour à la réalité est horrible, un véritable tonnerre s'abat sur moi, au moment où Magnus découvre mon honteux secret. Ces cicatrices, jamais il n'aurait dû les voir.

Ses yeux ! Je ne connais pas cette expression dans son regard. C'est la première fois que je vois ce regard émaner de ces ambres.

La meilleure défense étant l'attaque, je lui balance tout. Lui hurle dessus, l'insulte, le maudit, lui crache tout ma rancœur en pleine figure. Mais c'est à moi-même que je dis tous ces mots en réalité, ces marques sur mes avants bras auraient dû être caché, à quoi est-ce que je pensais avant de venir ? Je suis qu'un bel idiot, je savais que ça allait se finir nu, il allait les voir d'office.

Je devine sa réaction, tout en à la redoutant à la fois. Je le connais, j'ai vécu avec lui, mon corps tout entier tremble, mais c'est l'appréhension qui le fait réagir. Pourquoi est-ce si important de savoir ce qu'il va penser ?

J'ai peur... peur de le décevoir, de le dégouter. Pourtant je suis censé de me ficher de lui, pas de savoir ce qu'il pense de moi. Le temps est figé, Magnus se tait. Ses yeux sont voilés comme tristes

Pourquoi ne cesse-t-il pas de fixer mes coupures ? Pourquoi dit-il tout ça ? Pourquoi maintenant, là, dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas passer mes nerfs sur lui comme toujours ? Pourquoi est-ce la première fois qu'il me dit je t'aime !

Magnus n'a pas le droit de m'ouvrir son cœur cette nuit. Je n'en veux pas. Il avait un cœur, lui ? Jamais il ne me disait je t'aime avant. Quelques mots doux oui mais pas je t'aime. Ces mots... pour entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche dans le passé, j'aurais tout donné, vendu mon âme au diable, renié ma famille s'il avait fallu.

Tous ce qu'il prononce est vrai, il ne ment jamais, mais je ne veux pas savoir. Non. Je refuse de comprendre, d'entendre. Magnus ne joue pas le jeu. C'est ignoble ! C'est vraiment un salaud, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, il ne peut pas.

Je m'attendais à tout ce soir sauf à ça. Dans ma tête la soirée devait se finir autrement, par une engueulade et une haine éternelle, mais surement pas par des mots d'amour. Pourquoi vient-il de me dire je t'aime. Ces petits mots sont entrain de chambouler mon esprit, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je voulais te hait, pas t'aimer à nouveau.

Non !

Je me dis que je me suis trompé sur nous, sur lui, sur nos choix. Que j'étais peut-être dans le faux. Je ne sais plus. Avait-il à sa manière d'essayer de me retenir sans vraiment oser me le dire clairement ?

Londres, Sébastien, ma vie là-bas était inutile ? Mes yeux se baissent sur mes avants bras marqués.

Mon moi profond enfouit depuis notre rupture fait alors surface comme un peu plus tôt dans cette journée merdique, et éclate en sanglot car il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Je chiale comme un enfant. Je suis perdu. Mon univers s'ébranle. Mes croyances, mes convictions... emportées. Il me console. Tant de douceur transpire de lui... ce n'est pas vrai, je suis sensé le détester et non pas ressentir tout l'amour qu'il exprime. Malgré notre passé, je l'aime encore comme au premier jour.

Que va-t-il advenir de nous ? La réponse ne viendra pas de lui, Magnus pleure en silence, mon cou est humide. C'est la première fois que je ressens ses larmes. C'est la première fois que je le vois en vrai. S'il te plait Magnus, redeviens ce sale type, fous toi de ma gueule, donne-moi une raison de te haïr, pas de t'aimer. Mais non comme un con, je me serre dans ses bras et je me laisse aller. Une dernière nuit pour profiter de sa chaleur, bien blottit dans le creux de ses bras. Son odeur de bois de Santal me grise. Je reste muet, scellant par ce silence notre sort. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Magnus a compris que c'est trop tard. Alors il me serre encore plus fort murmurant à nouveau ce je t'aime qui me fait si mal.

Tu es un monstre Magnus, je te hais tellement.

Au matin, je me levai avant lui et quittai la chambre comme un voleur, pris mes affaires chez mes parents, le soir même je reprenais ma vie.

Mon choix était fait : Sébastien au lieu de Magnus.

Ne me dites pas que j'aurais dû donner sa chance à Magnus ? Vous vous voyez vous remettre avec l'un de vos ex ? Malgré ses belles paroles et sa sincérité indéniable, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait que mon ex avait changé ? Rien !

J'ai décidé d'écourter mon séjour et de repartir plutôt pour Londres. Je voulais mettre de la distance et je m'en suis tenu. Je n'ai répondu à aucun de ses appels, malgré la sincérité de ses messages me demandant de lui pardonner. Je ne connaissais pas la facette sincère et amoureuse de Magnus. J'ai eu envie de répondre, de repartir le voir mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. J'ai changé mon numéro de portable, j'ai repris ma vie. Je savais ce que je perdais mais je ne voulais pas retomber dans l'horreur si Magnus redevenait le gars hautain et sans scrupule.

Ses excuses tardives n'effaçaient pas les souffrances endurées dans le passé. C'est juste que j'ai peur.

Non, choisir Sébastien n'était pas par dépit loin de là, mais une décision murement réfléchie. Je savais que nous pouvions mener une vie stable et aimante. Que j'avais la possibilité de me reconstruire et de croire à nouveau en l'amour. D'ailleurs deux mois après nous emménagions ensemble dans un bel appartement.

Finalement, je ne retournai pas de nouveau revoir mes parents avec mon compagnon, ma précédente visite me servit de leçon. New York est certes grande mais mieux vaut éviter de tenter le diable si possible, le prochain voyage dans mon pays sera pour le mariage de mon frère en septembre, pas avant.

J'aime Sébastien, je crois en lui... mais lui accorder pleinement ma confiance... je ne peux pas ou sinon je ne sais plus. Quelque chose coince, je ne sais pas quoi. Pourtant la vie à deux est douce, les bonheurs agréables, les plaisirs simples. Mon petit ami est un véritable amour... est-ce normal ?

Comment ça je ne suis jamais content ? Vous ne trouvez pas un peu suspect un homme quasi parfait, disant toujours oui au moindre de vos désirs, n'élevant jamais la voix ? Etrange ou sinon me reste-t-il encore des séquelles de mon ancienne relation. Ou bien je suis masochiste sur les bords.

Ne pas crier, ni me mettre en colère ou encore me disputer me fait bizarre. Aurais-je du mal de faire mon deuil de Magnus ? C'est juste que ma vie actuelle parait trop parfaite, trop simple ou trop tranquille.

Et elle aurait pu le rester si un soir du mois d'août, alors que mon compagnon était sorti avec ses amis, je reçus un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Au début je pensais que c'était ma chère cousine Tessa qui cherchait à me joindre avec le téléphone d'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Elle n'utilise jamais son portable, c'est une épicurienne et aime profiter des autres. Malgré tout, elle m'appelle tous les jours pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Elle est tellement protectrice avec moi. Une vraie maman poule. Et bien non, c'était Magnus.

Ce type m'énerve, me met hors de moi, m'agace. A l'autre bout du fil, il a son air hautain, je le devine. Son ton gentil, sans défense a disparu depuis notre dernière discussion. L'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne est bel et bien le Magnus Bane que je connais : arrogant, prétentieux, sûr de lui. Cela me rassure car je peux à nouveau le détester de tout mon cœur. J'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait et enlever cet air suffisant qu'il affiche constamment sur son visage. Il peut s'estimer heureux d'être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Si je le croise, je le démonte. Et évidemment avec son appel, il me met hors de moi.

Depuis que je suis avec Sébastien, je suis devenu quelqu'un de plus posé. Nous avons une relation parfaite, mais dès que j'entends les paroles de ce sale type, j'explose. Je crie de rage, de colère je balance mon téléphone contre le mur en face de moi.

Et merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Fais chier ce chanteur pop disco !

Putain, en plus j'ai même pas d'argent pour me racheter un nouveau portable, j'ai la poisse. En me calmant, une question me taraude. Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro et comment sais il le prénom de mon amoureux ?

En rentrant, Sébastien ne voit rien de mon irritation, alors que je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire et le traine illico presto dans la chambre, j'ai besoin d'oublier et rien de mieux que le sexe pour ça. Oui je suis fan de sexe, vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris. Seulement je me rends compte que l'image que je donne à Sébastien est tronque. Je ne suis pas ce gentil toutou prêt à lui passer tous ses caprices. Seulement je pense que c'est par peur d'être seul, je lui concède tous ses désirs. Mais quelle cruche que je suis. Mais bon si Sébastien me connaissait vraiment, il risquerait de fuir et je n'ai pas envie.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me rends voir mon professeur principal Luke Garroway. Il a soi-disant une excellente nouvelle à m'annoncer. Je vais à son bureau et j'entends à travers la porte entrouverte qu'il n'est pas seul. En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien rire. Je me permets de rentrer doucement. Luke me fait signe d'avancer. Je distingue un peu plus l'inconnu qui est de dos. C'est un homme brun, et mentalement je le complimente sur son magnifique fessier.

Puis d'un coup, un frisson me parcourt. Je m'arrête net. Les poils de mes avants bras s'hérissent. Est-ce que je nage en plein cauchemar ? L'inconnu rit à un mot d'esprit du prof. Plus de doute possible, je cauchemarde et ce les yeux ouverts.

Le ciel m'est-il tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Magnus Bane fout là ? Non, ce n'est pas la bonne question. Comment peut-il être ici alors qu'il est censé être à New York ?

Je manque d'air. Ma tête commence à tourner, je me sens mal... vraiment mal. Magnus Bane, mon ex, se trouve à Londres, dans ma fac, en train de discuter comme de vieux potes avec mon professeur référent.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, mon cœur bat vite... trop vite. Mon souffle se coupe, ma peau frissonne. Je fais quelques pas en arrière je dois sortir et quitter ce mauvais rêve. Mon geste est interrompu par mon prof qui s'adresse à moi.

Merde pourvu qu'il ne me présente pas.

« Alexander, je parlais justement de toi, dit-il dans un immense sourire. Laisse-moi te présenter le fils d'un très bon ami... »

NON NON NON

« Luke m'a souvent parlé de vous Alexander, enchanté de vous connaitre, dit-il dans un sourire, Magnus Bane, pour vous servir, jeune homme. »

Luke ? Jeune homme ? Attendez, ne me dites pas ? Oh putain ! Une illumination dans mon esprit. Je viens de comprendre.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Ce salaud qui fait semblant de ne pas me connaitre est le fils du meilleur ami de mon prof, c'est bien ça ? Ce qui signifie qu'il connait assez bien mon référent, donc cette fac aussi ? y aurais t'il anguille sous roche. Je me méfie. Mâchoire contractée, lèvres pincées, regard foncé, je tends ma main et serre la sienne. Durant ce bref instant il fait une pression plus forte avec son pouce dans la paume de ma main avant de me relâcher. Enflure ! Et en plus la situation l'excite.

Je vous avais dit que si je le croisais, j'allais lui faire la tête au carré et bien aux infos demain, on pourra lire comment Magnus bane a péri en Angleterre dans un fâcheux accident.

Ils continuent à s'entretenir en m'intégrant à leur discussion.

« ...Magnus fut l'un de mes meilleurs étudiants avant toi, Alec. Il se passionnait de tout et il n'y avait aucune limite à sa soif d'apprendre... »

Résumons, mon ex qui se trouve être le fils d'un ami de mon prof, fut également son élève, donc du même cas étudiant dans la même division que la mienne quelques années auparavant ? C'est bien ça ? C'est vrai que je ne connais rien de lui. Sa vie, son passé, ses désirs, ses rêves, me sont totalement inconnus. Son parcours scolaire, ses études, je ne sais rien... à part son arrogance, sa soif de pouvoir le coté détestable de sa personne.

Lorsque je reviens dans la conversation, le professeur Garroway sourit aux anges en me parlant.

« ...Alec peux-tu montrer à Magnus nos nouveaux projets, en plus Magnus est intéressé d'investir pour la nouvelle série sur laquelle il travaille. Ça serait intéressant que mon meilleur élève actuel s'occupe de l'un de mes meilleurs anciens »

Puis le professeur part refermant la porte sur un silence lourd entre mon salaud d'ex et moi.

Enfin seuls !

Je toise Magnus avec dédain. Lui, toujours égal à son image, sourit. Je serre fort mes poings. J'ai envie de le frapper et de l'embrasser. Pourquoi me jetterais-je dans ses bras ? Non, j'éclate, c'est comme cela que je me préfère et que je suis. Je commence à lui hurler dessus

« Espèce de fils de chien, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? fous le camp de suite d'ici, j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir. Tu n'as pas compris que je te déteste, que je te hais ? Dégage de ma vue... Disparais de ma vie. »

Il me fixe toujours, sans ciller d'un poil. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux avant d'hausser les épaules, fataliste.

« Alexander mon petit chat… »

« La ferme. Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, sinon... »

« Sinon ? Calme-toi, je viens en paix, chéri »

« M'en tape de tes raisons, dégage d'ici. »

« Dégager ? tu veux que je parte ?... Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu pour arriver jusqu'à toi Alec..., Si je dois partir d'ici, ça sera parce que j'ai eu ce que je suis venu chercher. »

« Qu'es-tu venu chercher ? »

« TOI »

« Non, je refuse, fiche le camp »

Il franchit le pas de la porte, puis fait marche arrière soulève mon menton et me fixe de ses iris ambrées.

« Au fait mon chaton, je te laisse pour aujourd'hui mais sois certain que je reviendrais, Sébastien ne te garderas pas. Tu seras bientôt à moi mon amour, et plus à ce minable professeur »

Et là il s'en va, moi je reste abasourdi comme un con. Comment en sait-il autant sur mon petit ami ? Il travaille pour la Gestapo ou quoi ? comment peux il connaitre le boulot de Sébastien ? Mon numéro de téléphone ou le prénom de mon amant ça passe mais là je ne comprends plus rien

Je pense que je suis pisté, il a dû engager quelqu'un ce n'est pas possible autrement. J'ouvre la porte pour rattraper mon ex, et je me stoppe aussitôt. Magnus se tient nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Quoi tu as changé d'avis ? Je te manque déjà mon chaton ? »

« Dis-moi pour quelle vraie raison es-tu ici, Magnus ? » Mon ton est posé mais une pointe d'irritation transparait tout de même.

« Pour te voir et te ramener avec moi » répond-t-il de manière désinvolte.

« Je veux la vérité ! Pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui ? Tu aurais pu venir trois mois avant ou trois mois après... alors dis-moi pourquoi aujourd'hui précisément ? »

« Un important contrat. Voyage d'affaire pour la série shadowhunter »

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. Business is Business. » Ensuite il s'approche de moi et d'une voix sensuelle, il me susurre à l'oreille

« J'aime mêler travail et plaisir. Ta chaleur me manquait trop. » A ses mots, il passe sa main sur mon visage et le caresse. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réagis pas, mais quel con je suis.

D'un coup je le repousse. Je me rends compte qu'il joue à la sirène qui fait couler les matelots et je suis en train de sombrer.

« Vas t'en tout de suite »

« A une seule condition, répond à ma question »

« J'écoute »

« As-tu peur de m'oublier ou sinon est-ce par pur hasard si ton cher Sébastien est brun ? qu'il a la peau halée et un peu plus grand que toi ? »

Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux étonnés. Magnus raconte n'importe quoi une fois de plus c'est tout. Oui, mon petit ami est brun aux yeux noisette dorées. Oui, il ressemble juste un tout petit peu à mon ex. Mais est-ce ma faute si les bruns sont mon type d'homme ? Il n'est pas aussi excentrique que Magnus. Donc toute ressemblance serait purement fortuite.

De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, je fais ce que je veux

Je l'entends éclater de rire. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

« Je suis désolé de te le dire mais je suis unique, chéri. Si tu veux l'original c'est moi, pas lui »

Mon poing s'abat sur sa mâchoire, je n'ai pas su me retenir.

« Toujours aussi agité, chéri, à ce que je vois ? Et dire que Sébastien parle de toi comme d'un toutou affectueux et inoffensif... »

Quoi, Sébastien et lui se connaissent. Mais merde, je suis pris dans un étau et j'étouffe.

Avant même que ma bouche ne s'ouvre pour lui poser la question, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant Magnus me tendre un paquet cadeau de taille moyenne.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Alec. C'est un petit présent pour me faire pardonner pour ton téléphone cassé. Prends soin de toi, chaton. Adieu. »

Ouais c'est ça adieu laisse-moi en paix définitivement sale type !

Il s'en va me laissant là avec son paquet entre les mains. Il n'est pas net ce type. Il connait mon petit ami ? Ils ont parlé de moi ensemble ? Pourquoi Sébastien ne m'en a rien dit ? Comment mon compagnon pourrait connaitre un vil serpent tel que mon ex ? Et surtout par quel miracle leurs deux mondes pourraient se croiser ? Ils n'ont rien en commun. Sébastien est gentil, doux, tendre, sincère, fidèle, constamment au petit soin pour moi, alors que l'autre enfoiré... je n'en parle même pas. Non, ils ne possèdent aucun point commun... excepté moi.

En rentrant, une petite surprise m'attendait. En effet, c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais zappé la date, me préoccupant de mes études. Magnus était bel et bien venu pour moi, pour mon anniversaire. Pourquoi m'as t'il menti. Je ne te comprends plus Magnus

Dans la nuit, alors que mon petit ami dort épuisé par la soirée, j'ouvre en secret le cadeau offert par mon ex. doit être un espion dans sa seconde vie. Comment pouvait-il savoir que je n'avais plus de portable ?

Un Samsung s7. Il ne s'est pas foutu de moi le bougre. Malgré tout Magnus ne m'appelle pas, il est sorti de ma vie comme il y est entré. Le tout sans prévenir.

Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé d'interroger Sébastien pour savoir s'il connaissait mon ex, mais je me changeais d'avis à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui je vais le faire. Je dois savoir. Pour une fois je suis rentré plus tôt que mon homme et l'attends de pied ferme.

Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux, jouant négligemment avec le col de sa chemise.

« Mon cœur ? »

« Oui, Alec ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas rencontré un ami à moi dernièrement ? Un brun assez grand de taille, dans la trentaine... »

« Non, je ne crois pas ? J'suis censé le connaitre ? »

« Non, mon cœur. »

Magnus mentait, sale fils de chien. Il m'a mené par le bout du nez. Il n'a jamais rencontré mon compagnon. J'embrasse les lèvres de mon amant, rassuré de m'être trompé. Bon débarras, Magnus Bane.

« Quoi que, à la dernière réunion des parents de l'école, j'ai rencontré un homme sympa et hyper charmant. Son nom était Magnus Bane. Il disait vouloir sponsoriser l'école. C'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit ? » me demande mon amant tout en continuant de me caresser le dos, alors que moi je me raidi à sa réponse.

« Non mon cœur »

« C'est dommage, Magnus est vraiment un type extra, intelligent et plein d'humour. Je suis certain que tu l'adorerais toi aussi si tu le rencontrais... »

Putain Sébastien l'appelle déjà Magnus ! Manquerait plus qu'il convoite mon ex. Roy est à moi, enfin mon ex à moi. Faut que je me calme, sinon on va avoir des ennuis.

« Hier, soir durant notre rendez-vous au restaurant, il m'a parlé de la boite pour laquelle il bosse plus en détail..., il vient de New York comme toi. Quel hasard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quoi, ils ont été au restaurant ensemble ? C'est une blague ? J'essaye de revenir sur une voie logique mais je suis perturbé. Rien n'est dû au hasard quand il s'agit de Magnus Bane. Comment a-t-il réussi ce coup de génie ? Remonter jusqu'à Sébastien, faire ami ami avec lui, se faire apprécier de mon petit ami... du grand art. Si je n'en étais pas la victime, je pourrais presque applaudir son audace.

Donc son fameux voyage d'affaire c'était ça ! Pourquoi s'est-il donné tant de mal pour rencontrer mon amant ? Dans quel but ? Pour le jauger ? je n'ai jamais eu la réponse et dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal

Un mois après la visite de Magnus, école avait reçu un tout nouvel équipement audio et vidéo. Luke m'annonça que c'était parce que j'avais fait bonne impression auprès de Magnus mais je répondis que je n'y étais pour rien. En fait je sais ce qu'il se passe, je vie ma vie par procuration. Je ne comprends plus rien à rien et j'en ai marre. Ne suis qu'un objet ? Je n'en sais rien. Je dois prendre l'air, je continuerai de vous expliquer après car tout ce flot d'émotions me coupe le souffle.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Votre pronostic sur le dernier chapitre ?**

 **J'attends vos commentaires**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction nommée inconcience.**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience, alors voici la suite et fin de relation conflictuelle**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Vérité partie 2**

Vous êtes toujours là à ce que je vois, vous voulez le mot de la fin et bien accrochez-vous car c'est rock and roll.

Sébastien ne me reparla plus de nouvelle Zélande ni d'expatriation. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, l'entente parfaite avec mon amant, une relation quasi fusionnelle... d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant un peu plus, depuis quelque temps je n'arrive plus à vraiment définir le sentiment que j'ai pour Sébastien.

Je sais que je l'aime, je n'ai pas de doute dessus, mais c'est juste que mon cœur ne bat pas fort dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il me touche, je ne perds pas la tête quand il m'embrasse, je ne tremble pas de passion sous ses caresses. Pourtant je sais que je lui porte une réelle tendresse.

Je l'aime. Non je n'essaye pas de m'en convaincre, j'ai de l'affection, c'est pas la même chose que l'amour ?

Avec le temps, la routine s'installe et les habitudes aussi. Parfois j'ai l'impression que nous sommes un vieux couple alors que cela ne fait pas tout à fait un an que nous vivons ensemble. Tous nos weekends se ressemblent et se suivent. Cela commence le samedi, où je me traine malgré moi pour aller voir mon petit ami jouer au football. Jeu qui m'ennuie plus que tout mais que je n'ai pas le droit d'éviter. Et le dimanche, c'est repas de famille. Toute la fratrie de mon amoureux est à chez sa mère et nous y passons de longues heures à s'ennuyer, enfin moi quoi. Pourquoi je fais cela ? Tout simplement pour éviter de froisser ma belle-famille. On se doit de montrer le bon exemple. Franchement c'est une torture, entre les joueurs de son équipe qui font des blagues douteuses sur les homos et Sébastien qui en rit, ou encore supporter les braillements des enfants des frères et sœur de mon amoureux, mes weekends sont exténuants.

Donc oui, si je n'aimais pas Sébastien, je ne supporterais pas toutes ces supplices... heu je voulais dire toutes ces choses si peu plaisantes pour moi.

Il est bon de savoir où l'on en est dans sa vie. Puis peu importe comment se nomme ce sentiment, puisque ma relation avec mon homme est l'une des plus durable et solide que j'ai eu en vingt-cinq ans de vie.

Puis n'est-ce pas normal que la routine s'installe vu que nous sommes ensemble depuis presque deux ans ? C'est normal. Du moins je l'espère, du plus profond de mon cœur.

Qu'êtes-vous donc en train de penser ? Que je doute ? j'ai quand même le droit de me poser des questions sur mon couple non, qui ne le ferait pas ?

Tessa mis à part, ma famille... mes parents en fait n'ont jamais rencontré mon compagnon. Jace et Clary sont passés nous voir durant les vacances d'été. Surtout pour la préparation de leur mariage.

Mon frère s'est très bien entendu avec mon petit ami, alors que Clary s'est montrée plus froide, plus distante. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Donc ce n'est pas sans une certaine appréhension que je me rends de nouveau à New-York avec mon homme. Même si je suis certain que mes parents vont adorer mon petit ami, je suis un peu stressé mais pour une autre raison, et je suis certain que vous la devinez.

Mais en ce jour spécial pour mon frère et la famille Lightwood/Herondale, je ne vais pas penser au pire.

Le ciel de septembre est sublime, un beau soleil brille dans le bleu immense, les températures sont elles aussi en fête comme nous ? Le thermomètre affiche 23°C. Un jour parfait pour un mariage parfait.

Toute la famille est réunie au grand complet. Assemblés dans l'église, nous regardons d'un air attendri notre frère adoptif prononcer d'une voix tremblante les vœux l'unissant à sa femme. Dans sa robe immaculée Clary est resplendissante. Sa cascade de cheveux roux est domptée par de jolies épingles blanches très raffinées. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais dans ce cadre idéal, il y a une ombre au tableau.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est le patron de Clary mais quand même, elle savait que je venais alors pourquoi m'infliger cela ?

Moi et ma maudite curiosité ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retourne pour voir le monde rassemblé dans l'église ? Parfois je voudrais me gifler tellement je suis con.

Trois rangées derrière la nôtre, se tient assis Magnus Bane plus beau que jamais.

Il a encore embelli.

Vous vous rappelez mon faible pour la mode ? Dans son costume noir Ralph et Russo, le tout orné d'une jolie lavallière mauve (oui oui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit que j'avais un faible pour la mode bien que je déteste le shopping), Magnus est tout simplement splendide. Je fonds, cet ensemble lui va à merveille.

Je gigote sur ma chaise, jette un regard en arrière avant de refixer à nouveau mon attention sur la cérémonie. Je répète plusieurs fois le même geste. Tessa remarque mon petit manège, alors elle se penche vers moi.

« Tu vas finir par te faire une hernie cervicale mon chou. Essuie toi la bouche, tu as de la bave au coin des lèvres. S'il te plait tant ce mec, bloque dans un confessionnal après la cérémonie et fait lui expier toutes ses fautes de toutes les manières dont tu as l'expérience »

Tessa me choque, elle ne pense qu'au sexe, enfin au mariage de mon frère ! Espèce de vilaine vipère et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cela, j'en rougis. Cela serait inédit, formidable et hyper jouissif

Putain que c'est tentant.

Tessa rigole doucement en se foutant ouvertement de ma gueule et se reconcentre sur la cérémonie, alors que moi je n'y arrive plus, ayant l'image de moi à genoux le pantalon baissé entrain de me faire fouetter les fesses. Espèce de perverse Tessa !

J'ai de plus en plus chaud, Sébastien se tourne vers moi et remarque mes joues rouges.

« Mon ange, ça ne va pas ? » me demande-t-il inquiet.

« Un… je pense… trop d'émotion… », je tente de mentir du mieux que je peux.

« Ils forment un couple parfait » me sourit mon compagnon.

La main de Sébastien sur la mienne me fais redescendre sur terre. Comment puis à nouveau penser que Magnus et moi pourrions être en couple ? Je souris tendrement à l'homme à mes côtés, pour ne plus penser à celui qui s'amuse toujours à me faire perdre pieds. L'incident est clos. Je me sens tellement mieux.

A la sortie de l'église, Magnus discute avec un homme de type latino qui tient Camille par la taille. Et qui l'embrasse sur la joue. QUOI Camille n'est pas avec Magnus ? J'ai été jaloux d'elle pendant si longtemps, cela m'avait bouffé de l'intérieur, allant jusqu'à haïr son nom. Putain comme j'ai honte de moi. Je suis une vraie nullité d'avoir pensé à mal !

Magnus Bane demeure un mystère pour moi. Si moi je n'ai pas cessé de le regarder en cachette, pas une seule fois il ne m'a adressé un quelconque regard. Moi qui voulait être un parfait étranger pour lui, son attitude de je n'en ai rien à faire de toi semble me faire plus mal que prévu. Dans ma tête les mots qu'il avait prononcés quelques mois plus tôt me reviennent en mémoire. _« Je t'aime Alexander »_ Alors constater de nouveau son indifférence face à moi… je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Je me rappelle alors soudain ses adieux. Nous d'eux c'est fini, pour de vrai je viens de le comprendre.

Je cherche alors la main de mon petit ami pour avoir un minimum de réconfort, mais je le vois plus loin discuter gaiement avec qui, je vous le donne en mille : Magnus bane. Et là mon cœur se serre. S'il tourne autour de Sébastien, ce n'est pas pour m'avoir moi mais lui ?

Putain de merde !

Tout compte fait cette journée est merdique, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a mon ex dans les parages. Mon cœur me fait mal. Pourquoi ?

Enervé par l'attitude froide de mon ex amant envers moi et du comportement de ce con qui me sert de petit ami qui semblent flirter plus que de raison, je me dirige vers eux. Je tire Sébastien par le bras pour le tourner face à moi et l'embrasse à pleine bouche devant Magnus.

Comme réaction j'aurais préféré autre chose, de la gêne, de la colère, une pointe de jalousie ou même du dégout, mais pas de voir l'air amusé de ce salaud qui ne nous quittait pas des yeux.

Finalement pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Que pensais-je avoir en retour ? Je suis perdu.

Magnus ! réagit, vois-moi, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Regarde-moi. Redis-moi que tu m'aimes, que tu es désolé, que tu veux tout reprendre. Je t'en supplie. Voyant que rien ne se passe, j'entraine Sébastien pour aller voir ma famille, après tout c'est lui mon futur, Magnus n'est plus que le passé.

A mon plus grand étonnement, Magnus est aussi présent lors de la soirée. Je suis de nature curieuse et je vous assure que je prends sur moi en rongeant mon frein pour ne pas me lever et aller demander au tout nouveaux époux, lequel a eu l'idée pas si ingénieuse d'inviter mon ex. Impossible que Magnus soit ici par erreur.

Comme un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, le comportement de mon ex m'intrigue, évitant de croiser mes yeux bleus, ignorant avec brio ma présence. Son attitude, sans en comprendre la raison, me désarçonne et me blesse.

Idiot de cœur !

A mes côtés Sébastien ne cesse de me parler et me vanter les qualités de Magnus. Ferme ta gueule ! Je connais chacune de ses qualités tout comme ses défauts, je suis au courant pour son charme et bien d'autres choses encore. Si tu savais un dixième de ce que je sais sur lui tu serais choqué

Entendre le nom de mon ex dans la bouche de mon compagnon, me saoule. Sans honte j'admets sentir de la jalousie, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour lequel des deux. J'en ai assez, j'étouffe dans cette atmosphère légère, j'ai besoin de m'apaiser.

Je vais aller fumer une cigarette

Dieu comme cela fait du bien. Je soupire de plaisir et je m'apprête à en allumer une seconde quand quelqu'un fait une toux ignoble à mes côtés. Bordel, qui vient encore m'emmerder ? Pas moyen d'être un minimum tranquille aujourd'hui ?

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas fumer devant moi, Alec ? »

« Lâche-moi la grappe, Magnus, tu me fais chier »

Il se rapproche en silence dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il s'arrête, gardant une distance de sécurité entre nous. Bon à quel jeu sournois va-t-il encore se prêter cette fois ci ?

« Tu as l'air ennuyé mon petit chat ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça, bébé ? »

Il exquise un sourire à ma réponse, décelant toute l'ironie de ma phrase. Jamais je ne l'ai appelé par ce surnom même quand nous étions ensemble. Pourtant je suis sûr que ça l'aurait fait jouir pendant une de nos parties de jambes en l'air. Mais non, les surnoms je n'en donne guère.

Il s'appuie sur le parapet en pierre, regardant d'un œil perdu l'immense parc en contrebas, plongé dans le noir. Je devrais partir, l'air sérieux qu'il commence à prendre n'annonce rien de bon pour moi. Je suis vraiment masochiste car je prends plaisir d'être à côté de lui alors qu'il me fait souffrir en permanence.

« C'est un beau mariage, n'est-ce pas Alec ? Crois-tu que cela finira comme dans les contes de fée ?

« Hein ? »

« Est ce qu'à la fin cela sera écrit en lettres d'or : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? »

« Ils s'aiment, alors … je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux. »

« Donc il n'y aura jamais un seul jour de tourmente ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Avec le caractère de feu de Jace et l'entêtement de Clary j'ai des doutes »

J'admets avec un peu de honte que Magnus n'a pas tort, les disputes entre mon frère et sa femme ne manqueront pas, mais pourquoi me parle-t-il de ça ? Quel rapport avec nous ? je sais que cela va retomber sur notre relation il a toujours tout calculé le bougre.

« …pourtant ils sont parfaits ensemble ? N'est-ce pas Alexander ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'une vie sans incident sans colère ni cris ni pleurs ni drames, n'est pas une vie pleinement vécue... un peu comme celle que tu vis actuellement mon cher Alec »

Je vous l'avais bien dit, ça n'a pas manqué. Quel plaisir retire-t-il à me blesser ? Donc ma vie est sans saveur ? Sans intérêt ? Je me demande ce qu'il pense vraiment de moi.

« …tu te caches la vérité…il est temps que tu reviennes à la réalité Alec »

« Va te faire foutre Magnus Bane », lui répondis je d'une voix venimeuse.

« Quand vas-tu te décider à affronter les choses plutôt que de m'insulter. Est-ce juste à moi que ces obscénités sont destinées ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Magnus »

« Je ne crois pas un traitre mot Alec »

Puis il se tait. Se tournant vers moi, ses iris ambrées ancrés dans mes saphirs brulant de colère. D'ailleurs pourquoi je suis si énervé ? si je pars loin de lui je serais en paix, pourquoi est-ce que je reste près de lui. Magnus me regarde et puis soupire, il fait marche arrière.

« Finalement tu as raison, Alec, tu n'es plus le même. Quand j'entends Sébastien parler de toi, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies muri Alec, je pense que tu as pourri de l'intérieur. Tu te forces à suivre ce que décide Sébastien sans jamais prendre tes décisions par toi-même. Regarde l'Océanie ! tu es prêt à y aller »

« J'aurais dû me douter que c'est de ta faute cette histoire »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Mais de quoi se mêle-t-il ? Que prétend-t-il connaitre de ma vie, de mon petit ami ? Je crispe nerveusement mes doigts, me retenant de plus en plus pour ne pas hurler sur mon ex, de le frapper, de laisser éclater ma colère.

« J'aime Sébastien comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant »

« Donc tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui, même tes études ? »

« Il est normal de faire des sacrifices pour celui que l'on aime. »

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre

« Qu'as-tu en contrepartie ? fait-il des choses pour toi ? Des concessions ? » poursuit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi, nos visages à peine séparés de quelques centimètres.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Qu'as-tu fait en retour pour moi ? »

La dernière phrase est presque criée, je suis à bout de nerf, Magnus me pousse toujours jusque dans mes retranchements. Alors il n'a plus rien à répondre Monsieur je suis un fin psychologue ? Non, bien sûr qu'il a toujours réponse à tout, c'est plus fort que lui. Me rabaisser encore et encore, il ne sait faire que ça.

« As-tu jamais fait quelque chose contre ta volonté quand nous étions ensemble, Alexander ?

« Ne pas rager quand tu m'étais infidèle, n'étais ce pas un sacrifice Magnus ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoique ce soit par rapport à tout ça. Ni de faire semblant de ne rien voir ni de me pardonner, et tu le sais »

« Mais je l'ai tout de même fait car j'étais con et que je t'aimais, je voulais que l'on reste ensemble. Surtout n'ose pas prétendre que cela ne t'arrangeait pas, d'accord ? »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, j'aurais aimé que tu continues tes crises de nerfs, tes éclats de voix, ta jalousie. A la fin je pensais que je ne t'intéressais plus. Hors c'est ça être vivant, c'est de clamer haut et fort qui l'on est »

« Pourtant tu ne disais rien quand je fermais ma gueule, hein ? Tu réponds quoi à ça ? »

Toutes les vérités veulent être dites ce soir et excuse-moi frérot, mais cela se fera ce soir. Je sais que c'est ton mariage. Mais je dois vraiment comprendre cette histoire.

Pardon frangin.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te taire, jamais je n'ai mis de limite à tes crises » continua Magnus

« Ce n'était que des réactions d'enfant gâté »

« Peut-être mais au moins tu ne jouais pas de rôle, tu vivais pleinement ta vie, sans peur sans appréhension. »

« Je ne jouais pas de rôle ? Je n'avais pas peur ? ...Et quand je chialais tout seul pour que tu me reviennes, que la crainte me prenait au corps car tu ne rentrais pas... n'était-ce pas de l'inquiétude, Magnus ? Chaque jour je me demandais si tu allais m'abandonner ou te lasser de moi... J'étais effrayé comme jamais, mais qu'aurais tu fais, hein ? tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de moi »

« Alec, Je ne voulais... »

« As-tu une seule fois pensé à me prendre dans tes bras ? Ou même songé à me rester fidèle ? Ou simplement arrêter de me faire du mal ? ...l'aurais tu fais MAGNUS ? HEIN ? »

Hors de contrôle, j'ai crié malgré moi, mais cela devait sortir. Il veut la vérité, alors il l'aura. Nous sommes deux ex amants, et une discussion calme est impensable. Ces cris manquaient pour boucler la boucle.

Je veux entendre la vérité ce soir et il va la dire, croyez-moi sur parole.

Mâchoire serrée, regard dur, Magnus réagit encore différemment de ce que j'aurais pensé. Putain il m'énerve à faire toujours ça.

Il me prend par le bras et m'entraine dans un coin plus reculé près de l'étang. Qu'il me lâche, merde ! Il croit quoi ? Que je vais le suivre sans broncher ? J'essaie de retirer mon bras de sa poigne mais il la raffermit encore. Il se tourne vers moi.

« Tu ne tiens pas à faire du bordel au mariage de Jace, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons parler sérieusement. »

D'un signe de tête je réponds non, je le suis alors en silence, une fois loin des bruits de la fête chose rare, Magnus débute les hostilités.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Sans laisser de mot, sans rien dire ? Je veux la vérité ! »

« Tu m'as abandonné dans les faubourgs, tu ne penses pas que j'allais te laisser quoi que ce soit ? »

« On a passé des mois à se disputer sans arrêt, comment aurais-je pu savoir que c'était la dernière fois ? »

« Tu croyais que tu allais rentrer gentiment et que je t'aurais accueilli comme un prince avec le sourire aux lèvres alors que quelques heures avant tu baisais un autre mec ? l'amour m'avait rendu aveugle et ce soir-là j'ai retrouvé la vue en perdant ton amour »

« Tu aurais dû avoir le cran de m'affronter plutôt que de fuir. Des cris, des larmes, des insultes, des objets brisés... tout, j'aurais préféré tout plutôt que ce silence froid, cet appartement impeccablement propre, une clé sur la commode... j'aurais préféré n'importe quoi... mais pas le vide, pas ton absence… »

« Tu ne penses qu'à toi, toujours à toi, rien qu'à toi ! qu'en est-il de nous ? As-tu pensé à nous ? NON, car tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un putain de bâtard égoïste, sans cœur, seul toi et ton bien être comptait, tu t'en battais les couilles de moi. »

« Non c'est faux, je pensais à toi sans cesse »

« SALE MENTEUR »

« Non ! seulement j'étais trop trouillard, je t'ai dit je t'aime pour la première fois dans cet hôtel. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas »

« Laisse-moi rire, Magnus. Tu pensais à moi à quel moment, dis ? Lorsque tu baisais Will, quand tu te tapais ta secrétaire ?. A quel moment mon bonheur t'intéressait ? Alors ne dis pas que tu pensais à moi à longueur de journée. Va dire ça à d'autre, d'accord ! »

La rage me consume, ses mensonges qu'il les garde pour d'autres mais avec moi ça ne prendra plus. Je ne ressens aucun plaisir, juste des larmes

Fait chier, bordel.

« Tu as toujours été un coureur de jupon, tu m'as presque détruit, heureusement que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir »

« Tu... tu n'es pas obligé de me croire sur parole mais je ne te trompais plus depuis longtemps » murmure Magnus.

« Et William ? c'était quoi ? ton doudou pour te tenir chaud ? Il était spécial pour toi, plus que moi je ne l'ai été. Lui tu le respectais, tu l'aimais alors que moi... »

« Oui Will était spécial car il avait une dette envers moi et sa façon de la payer était ridicule. J'aurais dû mettre le halte là de suite. Je l'ai aimé mais jamais autant que toi. Même quatre ans après tu hantes encore mes pensées. C'est vrai que j'ai la plus grosse part de responsabilité dans tous nos problèmes mais tes silences m'insupportaient. »

« Mes silences ? Qui a caché tout de sa vie à l'autre ? Est-ce moi peut-être ? j'étais ton petit ami putain, l'homme avec lequel tu vivais bordel... mais tu me donnais juste l'impression d'être un trou de plus pour toi. Pourquoi ne me parlais-tu pas ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas droit à ton respect, à ta confiance ? »

« Si tu voulais savoir, j'aurais fait des concessions... pas sur le coup mais avec du recul, je me serais ouvert. Tu comptais tellement pour moi... »

« Que me reproches-tu Magnus ? De t'avoir aimé ? De t'avoir tout donné ? d'avoir cru en nous ? »

Il m'agace, m'énerve. Je devrais partir et aller retrouver Sébastien qui doit se demander où je suis passé. Non, à la place j'allume une cigarette, et regarde Magnus avec un air sérieux, il m'observe en silence, sans rien redire alors que je recrache ma fumée dans son visage...

Vas t'en Alec, tu vas faire une bêtise, pars vite. Sauve-toi pendant qu'il est encore possible.

Mais non bien sûr il faut que je sois curieux comme à mon habitude

« Lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais parti, Magnus, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir recontacté, tenté de me retenir ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé partir ? toi qui me dis que tu m'aimes ? »

C'est ça que je désire vraiment savoir, pour apaiser un besoin en moi. C'est cette blessure que je désire cicatriser plus que toutes les autres. S'il m'aimait pourquoi m'avoir laissé partir ? Ce sentiment d'abandon lors de notre rupture, ressentit comme une trahison, me blesse encore.

Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Voir Magnus perdu c'est bizarre et juste mignon. Il s'assied sur le parapet et fini par me répondre sans me regarder

« J'ai voulu, mais que pouvais-je te dire pour te faire revenir ? Puis ta famille m'a formellement interdit de t'approcher, ensuite tu es parti pour Londres. Qui étais-je pour t'empêcher de réaliser tes rêves, hm ? »

« Tu étais l'homme que j'aimais et j'aurais tout laissé pour être avec toi. »

Il ne répond rien fixant toujours le ciel étoilé. Je jette mon mégot et viens m'assoir à côté de lui. Cette image est bizarre nous deux ensembles dans la paix. Sans mot, sans insulte. C'est presque comme une illusion.

Je vois qu'il se lève, qu'il reprend la direction pour la salle des fêtes. Je ne devrais pas le suivre et pourtant je le fais... Je lui cours après, saisis Magnus par le col de sa veste. Je vais lui montrer moi, je n'ai pas changé, ni pourri de l'intérieur comme il le prétend. Je reste toujours le même.

Et là, je vous assure que lui comme moi perdons le contrôle de la situation. Ignorant qui de l'un ou de l'autre à commencé. Les lèvres de Magnus se retrouvent collés aux miennes, nos langues s'entremêlent, mes doigts sont dans ses cheveux le décoiffant. Il déboutonne mon pantalon.

On va faire une connerie, une grosse bêtise j'en suis conscient... j'en meure d'envie. Avec hâte, je lui ôte sa veste, tire sa chemise hors de son pantalon, défait sa braguette. Tandis qu'il mordille mon cou, laissant de magnifiques marques violacées qui justifieront des explications plus tard, mais pour l'instant grisé, je laisse mes pulsions prendre le dessus.

Pas envie de penser aux conséquences.

Mon ex se saisit de mon sexe sans douceur, ses caresses sont rudes, me faisant presque mal. C'est la douleur qui est exquise. Je le veux. Il me repousse contre un mur en crépi. Adossé à ce mur, mon pantalon est jeté plus loin, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, Bane me pénètre d'un coup sec, sans préparation. Mon cri s'étouffe tout contre son torse. Il bouge en moi, ne laissant ni le temps à la douleur de passer, ni de m'habituer à sa présence en moi.

Je raffermis mon étau autour de lui, extériorisant ce trop-plein de frustration en moi. Rude, brutal, un désir urgent, un besoin contenu depuis trop longtemps.

Je me fais baiser par mon ex comme il doit culbuter ses coups d'un soir j'en suis un maintenant. Je m'en fous. J'en redemande encore et encore.

Ses déhanchements m'arrachent des soupirs de douleur et de plaisir, les pics de crépi du mur au travers de ma chemise irritent mon dos. J'aurais mal plus tard, pour le moment seul le sexe de mon Magnus bougeant en moi m'importe.

J'en veux encore plus et en même temps je veux qu'il me délivre vite. Mon anus se contracte, je suis à bout, je vais jouir. Magnus casse alors la cadence, ralentissant ses mouvements. Je grogne. Il sort entièrement de moi avant de m'empaler de nouveau violement sur son sexe, de me pilonner comme un dingue.

Je plante mes ongles dans son dos, il mord ma clavicule. Ses coups sont de plus en plus amples, puissants, plus profonds intenses. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Trop bon !

Je n'en peux plus. Fébrile, je me saisis de mon sexe et me masturbe en calquant ma cadence sur celle de mon excentrique asiatique.

Dieu que c'est bon ! Magnus Mag…gnus.

Il s'enfonce en moi jusqu'à la garde, je ne suis plus que râle et grognement de plaisir. Il se répand en moi, alors que j'éjacule sur lui. Il me remplit entièrement, et un filet de sperme chaud glisse sur ma cuisse merde nous n'avons pas mis de capote... m'en fous.

D'un même mouvement nos bouches se reconnectent, nous embrassant jusqu'à perdre haleine. Notre baiser est affamé, aucun de nous ne veut y mettre fin mais rien ne dure jamais. A bout de souffle nos langues se séparent. Je reste accroché au cou de mon ex amant, reprenant péniblement un peu d'air.

En quatre ans c'est la partie de baise la plus intense et torride que j'ai eu. Quand il me relâche, mes jambes flagellent et j'entends au loin la voix de mon petit ami qui m'appelle.

Fais chier ! Fais chier !

Je sors de ma torpeur, recouvre rapidement mes esprits, ramasse mon pantalon, me rhabille prestement, Magnus fait de même un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tu vas rejouer les petits amis épris et fidèles, Alexander ? Après t'être envoyé en l'air avec ton ex ? »

Qu'il aille se faire foutre cet enfoiré. Qu'il ferme sa gueule.

Non, dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça à Sébastien ? Pas avec Magnus ? Merde ! Je ne peux même pas en vouloir à cet enfoiré car je suis aussi coupable que lui. Je le voulais autant que lui.

Etrangement aucun sentiment de culpabilité n'enserre mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Non, ne dites rien, je ne veux pas savoir, pitié, pas ce soir. Laissez-moi être lâche une fois de plus. Je sais ce que j'éprouve mais je mets un mouchoir dessus.

Alors que je réajuste mes fringues, Magnus m'enserre par la taille, me dépose un baiser dans le cou. Je me sens si bien. D'une voix douce il me susurre.

« Tu n'aimes pas Sébastien, reviens moi, accorde-nous une chance. Tu verras que je peux te rendre heureux. J'ai appris de mes erreurs, je ne te promets pas l'impossible, je ne serais jamais un type parfait, je ferai le maximum d'effort. Je t'aime vraiment alors reviens-moi, petit chat. »

Comme déclaration j'ai connue plus romantique, mais la sienne est la plus sincère. Pourtant j'ai besoin que tu redeviennes le sale type de service. Traite-moi comme un de tes coups d'un soir. Dis-moi de partir, ne me fais pas de déclaration, je ne peux pas t'aimer.

Je vais à la rencontre de mon compagnon. Mentir sans ciller est plus aisé que je ne le pensais. De retour dans la salle de réception, je me rends compte que Magnus est encore parti. Comme à son habitude

Parti, encore !

J'ai fait une erreur dans ce parc, c'est décidé, j'oublie Magnus, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Oui c'est lâche, je suis lâche je ne m'en cache pas. Comprenez-moi, je ne peux risquer de tout perdre juste pour une partie de jambe en l'air vite fait avec un mec que je ne veux plus dans ma vie ? Oui il s'est déclaré, mais qu'est-ce que cela change ? Avez-vous oublié notre passif ? J'ai peur de lui !

Le train-train rassurant de ma vie un peu morne à Londres est préférable à un quotidien plus mouvementé auprès de Magnus.

Nous décidons de rester une semaine au lieu des deux jours prévus et tout le monde adore Sébastien. Il est tout simplement parfait. Etrange. C'est la première fois que je vois une personne plaire à tout le monde. N'est-ce pas un chouia suspect ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Parfois j'ai l'impression bizarre que Sébastien ne possède que des qualités. Moi, je suis un concentré de défauts allant du pire au meilleur, un peu comme Magnus en fait. Il ne me recontacta pas. Je devais en effet être juste un coup d'un soir. Décidément je suis le pire des imbéciles

Je n'avais pas les cartes en main, le jeu semble terminé pour de bon. Cette pensée me fait mal, expliquez-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi joue-t-il ainsi avec moi ? Non, je sais que je me mens en me comportant en victime, Magnus ne jouait pas. Il me laisse le choix. Je me rends compte que j'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie et pas celles que je pensais. Faire bonne figure devant Sébastien devenait impossible.

Magnus avait raison, je suis me suis forgé une carapace pour être mal accompagné plutôt que seul. Je me suis inventé un nouveau moi que l'on ne rejetterait pas. J'étais comme un cheval qui avait des œillères pour ne rien voir.

Ce que je ressens pour mon actuel petit ami je sais lui donner un nom à présent. J'ai de l'affection pour Sébastien, mais mon cœur en aime un autre. Je suis amoureux de Magnus

Pourtant je suis toujours avec mon anglais de petit ami, malgré ma prise de conscience, une trouille trois fois plus grande que la solitude me tient aux entrailles. Cela fait plus de quatre mois que le mariage de Jace est passé, que mon ex m'a demandé de lui revenir, mais pourtant il ne se manifeste plus du tout dans ma vie. A-t-il vraiment besoin de moi dans sa vie ? Pourquoi ne me recontacte-t-il pas ? Silence radio c'est étrange, vraiment !

Et puis comment quitter ce gentil Sébastien pour ce traitre de Magnus ?

Dois-je suivre aveuglément les raisons du cœur plutôt que celles du bon sens ? je ne peux pas mentir. Nous venons de faire l'amour mais je n'ai pas pensé à lui un seul instant. Mentir par omission est la pire des trahisons. J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je me rends compte des défauts de Sébastien. Dont un coté possessif poussé à l'extrême. Je pensais avoir les commandes dans notre couple alors qu'en réalité c'est lui qui les détient. Il se plait à régenter ma vie, me déposant à la fac, venant me récupérer, imposant son choix d'amis pour nous deux, décidant de nos sorties et vacances qui soit dit au passage sont toujours avec sa famille. De plus il se permet de me manipuler à sa guise selon ce qui lui semble bon. Jamais je n'ai raconté à ma famille notre vie privée, pourtant lui il ne se cache de rien. Je suis jugé dans sa famille, je suis rejeté et critiqué.

« Non Sébastien, nous n'irons pas en nouvelle Zélande »

« Pourquoi, mon ange ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'aller tenir compagnie à ta maman non-stop »

« Je ne peux pas la laisser seule »

Je me lève du lit, mets mon boxer, et allume une cigarette. Ok, ce n'est pas bien de fumer à l'intérieur mais lâchez-moi un peu, voulez-vous ?

« Vous être 4 frères et sœurs, un autre peut y aller non ? »

« On n'as pas de contrainte, on est libre comme l'air, c'est une idée géniale je trouve »

« Et mes études ? »

« Il y a de bonnes écoles là-bas, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Pars si tu veux, moi je reste »

« Alec ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne vais nulle part, je reste ici c'est terminé Sébastien »

« Mon ange ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? »

« Je suis désolé...vraiment désolé »

Je mets mon jeans, attrape un vieux pull que j'enfile rapidement et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre. Je ne comptais pas rompre avec lui, sinon pas d'une manière si cassante ni maintenant, pas après les fêtes de noël.

J'ouvre la penderie et prend un sac de voyage. Mon petit ami est derrière moi et tente de me retenir. Cela fait un moment que cela ne marche plus entre nous, depuis notre retour de New York, il a dû s'en rendre compte alors à quoi bon continuer à faire semblant. J'en ai marre de faire semblant. Je préfère être seul que mal accompagné. Je veux retrouver la personne que j'étais et non une pâle copie.

« C'est pour Magnus que tu me quittes ? »

Je le vois revenir de la cuisine avec un couteau qu'il se met sous la gorge. Putain il est con ce gars ! Je le regarde dans les yeux, le suppliant de ne pas faire de conneries !

« C'est pour lui que tu fais tout ça, mon ange ? » demande-t-il d'une voix pleine de détresse.

« Je ne comprends rien Sébastien ! »

« Arrête de jouer Alec »

« Je te jure je ne comprends rien, donne-moi ce couteau et on en parle »

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant »

Sans jamais quitter son arme du regard, je vois un filet de sang dégouliner le long de son cou. Il ne va Pourquoi une réaction aussi extrême ? Pourquoi vouloir se suicider ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi il veut parler. Prudemment j'essaie de me rapprocher de lui, tends ma main pour qu'il me donne le couteau qu'il tient fermement.

« Donnes moi ce couteau et expliques moi. On va trouver une solution »

« Je vous ai vu, toi et Magnus »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Étais-je le bourreau ou encore une victime dans cette histoire

« Je savais que c'était Magnus qui payait pour tes études »

« T'es malade, il n'a jamais déboursé un franc pour moi »

« Ne me prends pas pour un con, mon ange. Tu étais son seul sujet de conversation quand on se voyait. Au mariage, il te fixait constamment, il t'a suivi quand tu es sorti et puis je vous ai vu dans le parc...

« Sébastien mais…non... tu te... »

« Ne me mens pas, j'ai horreur de cela. Il te baisait comme un prend une conquête d'un soir et toi tu hurlais, tu en voulais plus. Seulement tu vois moi je t'aime et je te pardonne alors que lui, il se fiche de toi. Jamais je ne t'ai fait pleurer, jamais. Seul ton sourire m'importe mon Alexander »

Calmos, depuis quand Sébastien m'appelles-t-il par mon prénom en entier, seul Magnus le fait et il est le seul à pouvoir. Sébastien profite du fait que je sois dans la lune pour se rapprocher de moi et baisser son arme. Il me sourit tendrement et caresse ma joue. Je le laisse faire, s'il s'est calmé, peut-être sera-t-il plus simple pour le raisonner. En tout cas il semble vouloir s'exprimer.

« Mon ange, on vient de faire l'amour. Voilà ce que je te propose : on oublie cette bêtise de dispute et nous retournons au lit. Il fait nuit dehors, la neige tombe encore. Où comptes-tu partir avec un temps pareil ? Il ne te mérite pas. Regarde comme il t'a fait souffrir, il n'a pas besoin de toi, alors que moi je ne peux vivre sans toi, il ne se soucie même pas de toi. Viens, Alexander... oublions cette dispute. »

Il me tend ses bras. Un sourire avenant sur son visage, son regard brulant de passion pour moi. Ma décision est prise. Lui et moi, cela prend fin ce soir.

« Je suis désolé, Sébastien, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour... »

Avant même que je ne puisse finir, je vois le couteau s'abattre sur ma hanche. J'essaye d'esquiver mais tout le mollet est touché. Mon pantalon bleu devient mauve. Je me retrouve au sol, lui à genoux me surplombant de sa hauteur.

« Ne me quitte pas, Alec, ne me quitte pas... je t'en prie... »

Il pleure et je vois dans son regard qu'il est devenu fou. Il retente le coup avec son arme et arrive à toucher ma hanche, la lame s'enfonce de quelques centimètres, je peux la sentir toucher l'os. Je rampe sur le sol pour atteindre la porte d'entrée mis évidement il a repris le dessus, il s'assied sur mon dos et me replante el couteau en pleine colonne. J'arrive à attraper mon PC et je le fracasse sur sa tête. Il tombe à côté de moi et saigne un peu de la tête.

« Pourquoi tu me fais du mal, mon ange ? Reste avec moi, reste avec moi Alexander. »

Il porte encore un coup qui atteint une nouvelle fois mon dos. Je hurle car je sens la lame descendre tout le long de mon nerf sciatique... La douleur est atroce, je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je me retourne et m'adosse au mur. Il se remet rapidement debout son arme toujours à la main.

Péniblement je me traine dans le salon juste à côté et je trouve la batte de baseball que mes parents m'avaient offert quand j'étais petit. Je le frappe dans les jambes en essayant de facturer les deux fémurs, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il se retrouve sur les genoux. Je me tient sur le mur derrière lui et cogne sur lui aussi fort que je peux. Il tombe, inconscient.

Je lâche le bout de bois, commence à avoir des vertiges, ma vue se brouille. Mon jeans est écarlate, tout comme une bonne partie du sol de l'appartement. Avec peine je sors mon portable de ma poche et appelle Tessa. Puis je sombre dans l'inconscience totale.

Sur ce coup-là, la rupture avec Magnus fait pâle figure. Décidément les fêtes de fin d'année cela ne me réussit pas. Putain Sébastien je ne voulais pas te faire mal mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Le seul problème était mon état de santé alarmant. En effet, j'ai failli être amputé de ma jambe et terminer ma vie en fauteuil roulant. Super pour un danseur. Je n'ai pas été en justice, j'ai laissé tel quel. Par contre Tessa, elle lui a foutu une raclée monumentale. Elle est souvent accompagnée d'une suite d'amis qu'elle appelle ses mignons. Je crois que Sébastien ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de nous

Après avoir passé trois semaines à l'hôpital soigné par les meilleurs médecins que Magnus avait pu trouver, j'ai pu commencer ma rééducation dans un grand centre qui s'occupe des sportifs qui sont gravement blessé. Magnus me suivait pendant toute a convalescence. Nous avons enfin pu parler de ma bourse, de son passé, de tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour avancer. J'ai bien mis 4 mois à me sortir de cette foutue maison de soins mais franchement j'en étais heureux. Si seulement j'avais compris de suite au lieu de me faire tout ce cinéma.

OoOoO

J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée au travail. Quand je rentre il est 18h passé. Mon homme n'est toujours pas réveillé. C'est ça de faire des aller-retour Londres/New York/Auckland. Les responsabilités vont de pairs avec les déplacements.

Je rentre dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, me déshabille entièrement, me glisse sous les draps. Je vais le réveiller à ma façon, je suis certain qu'il va adorer.

Je descends, me positionnant entre ses jambes, baisse lentement son boxer, découvrant son sexe au repos.

J'embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonte jusqu'à son aine, dépose des baisers brulants sur chaque parcelle de peau sur ma route.

Puis d'une main je commence à caresser son sexe qui commence à se tendre. J'entends un gémissement. Mon brun dormant commence à se réveiller ? Je souris. Il m'a tant manqué, donc je vais lui montrer à quel point je suis content de le revoir.

Je sais qu'il va adorer que je passe mon doigt sur son gland tout humide, d'ailleurs il en pousse des petits gémissements.

Doucement je fais des petits mouvements de va et viens sur son sexe, le faisant durcir peu à peu. Mais c'est dans ma bouche que je veux le voir grossir. Je prends la totalité de son sexe à moitié érigé. Je commence alors à le sucer, partant de la base jusqu'au gland, le sortant entièrement de ma bouche avant de le reprendre encore plus goulument.

Une main attrape fermement mes cheveux. Un air satisfait sur mon visage, je sais que je l'ai définitivement réveillé, dans ma bouche son sexe est complètement dur.

Un petit gout salé fait son apparition dans ma bouche, il ne va pas tarder à jouir, alors j'augmente la vitesse de mes mouvements. Allant de plus en plus loin, son sexe cognant le fond de ma gorge. Puis dans un tressautement, le liquide chaud se répand dans ma bouche. J'avale tout sans perdre une goutte, après un mois de privation hors de question de gâcher. Je remonte lentement jusqu'à son visage, embrasse ses lèvres.

« Bonjour mon cœur »

« Bonjour Alexander... Tu sais que j'adore ta façon de me réveiller, hum ? »

Oui je me suis remis avec mon ex. Et alors, vous voulez l'explication et bien la voilà.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

En fait pas vraiment. Il est resté avec moi pendant toute ma rééducation, me soutenant et montrant envers moi une amitié profonde. Le tout s'est fait en tout bien tout honneur. Il me racontait ses rêves, ses projets et surtout il me parlait de son passé. Moi qui avait peur de ne pas réussir à guérir, j'avais eu beaucoup de chance que la lame avait passé deux fois à côté de la colonne. Sans oublier les merveilleux médecins que Magnus avait fait venir pour me soigner.

Ensuite, je suis rentré à Londres et il m'a suivi. Au début, je me suis demandé pourquoi mais en fait Monsieur bane avait une idée en tête pour nous, il a désiré me faire la cour. Restaurant, cinéma, théâtre, soirée romantique, hôtel et j'en passe. Tout ce que j'avais attendu de lui, il me l'offrait. Le plus dur fut quand je lui demandai pourquoi il faisait tout cela

« J'ai cru te perdre définitivement, alors désormais nous serons ensembles liés à jamais par l'amour. Je ne peux pas te promettre une vie sans petites anicroches mais je t'aime, je t'aime à en mourir Alexander ». Ensuite, il a dû s'installer à Auckland pour le travail.

Il ne me demanda pas de tout abandonner pour être avec lui, et imposa même une condition avant de le rejoindre : d'avoir mon diplôme à Londres. Ce que je fis.

L'amour rend vraiment idiot ou aveugle mais en même temps vivre sans est impensable. Vous vous moquez de moi et vous avez raison mais le cœur est débile vous savez, le mien plus que n'importe quel autre, il s'agit toujours de sa propre volonté et lutter est inutile.

Alors je vais vous donner un conseil, ce n'est pas toujours l'être abject qui est le salaud d'une histoire. Peut-être est-ce juste une carapace, une sorte de masque pour cacher son ressenti. Grattez et allez découvrir ce qui se cache en dessous car comme pour les truffes, c'est dans la merde et la terre, que l'on trouve les diamants des champignons !

Écoutez votre cœur ! laissez-vous porter par les sentiments et Aimez ! on ne vit qu'une seule fois !

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Alors ?**

 **Verdict de cette fiction ?**

 **J'attends vos commentaires et reviews**

 **Bisous**

 **Ariane**


End file.
